Broken
by hollybaggins
Summary: After facing tragedy and heartbreak, how do you cope? How do you live? How do you repair your forever broken heart? Rated 'T' for language. T&G. Winner of "Best Tear-Jerker" at the intothelines HSM FanFiction Awards
1. Broken

**_"Broken" _copyright © hollybaggins; April 29th 2008**

**This is a derivate piece of fiction featuring characters copyrighted and trademarked by Disney Enterprises Inc. It is based upon _High School Musical, _copyright 2006 by Walt Disney Enterprises Inc., all rights reserved; and _High School Musical 2, _copyright 2007 by Walt Disney Enterprises Inc., all rights reserved. The author is not connected with nor is this work authorised by Walt Disney Enterprises Inc., or any other motion picture studios. This work is solely intended for posting on Fanfiction, for the benefit and enjoyment of its intended audience. No commercial or financial benefit accrues or is intended to accrue to the author as a result of said posting. Any unauthorised copying or redistribution of this work might subject the party responsible for such unauthorized copying or redistribution to legal action by the owners of the aforementioned copyrights and trademarks.**

**--**

**IMPORTANT DISCLAIMER: This fan fiction contains a very senstive subject-matter with graphic scenes that may upset readers. For any reader who has been exposed to complications with pregnancy, birth or anything else connected may want to leave this fan fiction and not read on. Reading on is doing so at your own risk.**

**--**

**A/N: Hey, guys. Here's another story my muse wanted me to spit out. This will be a three-shot, or perhaps longer if I feel the need to make it longer.**

**I own absolutely zilch. My 'HSM' and 'Zefron' domination has not yet gone according to plan. **

**Please read/review – this is another new writing attempt for me.**

**Peace, love, and Zefron on a cracker,**

**Holly xxx**

**Chapter One: Broken**

There weren't many things in life that scared Chad Danforth.

The first time he saw girlfriend Taylor McKessie angry was an exception.

The first time his high school homeroom teacher, Ms Darbus, actually uttered a friendly comment towards him was an exception.

When best friend Troy Bolton jumped out of his closet wearing the "Scream" mask and holding his mom's best butcher knife aloft, he screamed like a girl. That, also, was an exception.

The day he graduated alongside Troy from the University of Albuquerque was an exception. He was heading out into the big wide world and it freaked him out.

But at this particular moment in his life; at twenty-four years of age, he figured those times were just insignificant. He was engaged to his high school sweetheart; was living in Los Angeles and playing for the L.A Lakers basketball team. Best friend and proclaimed brother, Troy, was by his side all through this – and lived only a couple of blocks away from Chad and Taylor with wife and high school sweetheart, Gabriella Montez.

"Troy called earlier." Taylor announced as Chad walked into their kitchen one bright Thursday morning. "Said the team just isn't the same without you there." Chad rolled his eyes as his fiancé grinned. During their last game, Chad had fallen and sprained his ankle, leading their coach to bench him until he made a full recovery. Thus, this meant Chad was unable to accompany Troy to Texas where the Lakers were set to play against the San Antonio Spurs.

"Meh. I'm just glad of the time off." He ran his hand tiredly through his afro, yawning as Taylor placed him a plate of pancakes soaked in maple syrup on the table. "Oh, babe!" He exclaimed with a wide grin. "You know where it's at!"

"Hmm, I know I'm fantastic," Taylor replied nonchalantly, kissing his cheek as he sat himself down at the table and tucked in. "I'm gonna head off to work; remember to pick up the groceries, will you? Just because you've done your ankle in it doesn't mean you're incapable of household chores."

"Meh."

"I mean it, Chad." Taylor shot him a stern look as he stuffed more pancakes into his mouth. "I'll be at the surgery 'til late so I won't have time to do it when I finish. I have enough on without the housework adding to it."

"Oh, get to work, woman!" He joked with a wink. "Get your ass to work and I'll get your damn groceries."

Satisfied with his answer, Taylor slipped on her shoes and grasped her car keys. "Oh, before I forget, Troy also asked if one of us could check on Gabriella at some point during the day." Chad rolled his eyes predictably. "Yes, I know," she sighed in response. "He said he tried calling her this morning and there was no answer and now he's stuck in training for the rest of the day before the game."

"He's obsessive."

"Yeah, well, just imagine how he's gonna be when the baby actually arrives. Only five weeks to go until her due date as well...freaky."

"And an increasingly more obsessive Troy will also be delivered."

"Can you?" She asked softly. "Just call in and see how she's doing?"

Chad's eyes widened. "Okay, Tay? You know I love Gabs. Hell, she's like my baby sister – but I've been on the brink of her pregnancy hormones and they're hella scary. Troy's even been wary of her and he's married to her! If I find her hella scary when I'm with you guys, how do you think I'm gonna be when I'm alone with her and her hella scariness?"

Taylor put a hand to her hip. "You try carrying a damn baby for nine months and see if you fancy being nice to people asking dumb questions!"

"They weren't dumb questions!"

"Right, so asking her if you can peek in her belly button to see if you can see the baby isn't a dumb question?"

"Hey, no-one's ever tried it. Who's to say it wouldn't have worked?"

"Ugh. Look, not getting into this conversation with you again." Taylor stomped towards him and placed a chaste kiss on his cheek. "Just knock on the door and check she's okay. You don't have to be there long. I'll call her on my lunch break to double put Troy's mind at rest and you remember to get the groceries!"

"I'll get the damn groceries!" Chad called after his fiancé's retreating back.

"And Gabriella!"

"I'll see her, woman! But if she kills me through those hormones of hers, I'm coming back to haunt you!"

--

Chad walked up to the front door of the Bolton residence and took a deep breath. He looked to the heavens and prayed to whatever was sat on those clouds up there to protect his soul from the wrath of a pregnant Gabriella Montez.

She and Troy had married the previous year after an eighteen month long engagement and mere months later, announced they were expecting a baby. Then the sweet, giggly Gabriella they all knew and loved changed into a she-devil who they were certain was expecting the spawn of Satan. Even Troy had admitted on numerous occasions that he was scared for his health; but his pride and happiness about becoming a father had outweighed those feelings everytime Gabriella had another random outburst.

She craved cheese constantly. And because of this fact, Chad had vowed never to look at the dairy product again as the memories it retracted were just plain scary. His mind often wondered how Taylor would be in a pregnant state but he always reassured himself that she was as scary as she could get – so pregnancy may even calm her. He hoped as much.

Taking out the spare key that Troy had handed him in case of emergencies, Chad put it into the lock and slowly opened the door and made his way into the obsessively neat house. Gabriella had been very house proud; a side of her personality the gang had expected since she was over-organised during her high school and college years. Assignments were always completed weeks in advance and she had so much time on her hands after, she'd taken to help Troy complete his though they went to completely different colleges in completely different states.

The house was quiet as Chad shut the door behind him. He was greeted instantly by various framed photo's chronicling the couple's relationship over the past eight years. There were various ones of the gang together at various parties and events; pictures of Troy and Gabriella at both their high school and college graduations; wedding photos, random pictures of them kissing when one of their friends and family had happened to catch the moments on camera...

"Gabs?" Chad called out into the seemingly empty house. He stopped and listened intently for a reply.

"Chad?" Came the small voice from the bedroom.

"Ah." Chad smiled to himself, sensing in her tone that she was in a non-She-Devil mood today. He may just survive. "Sorry to bug ya but that dorky husband of yours called Tay this morning from Texas." He stood at the closed bedroom door, not opening it in case she wasn't decent. The last time that had happened, his eyes felt as though they were burning and Troy and Gabriella had angrily thrown heavy objects at his head; ignoring his remarks that they should invest in door locks. "Taylor's at the surgery all day but she said she'd call you on her lunch break to see how you're doing. Apparently Troy's freaking out because he's left you alone for a couple of days. I swear, he's becoming more of a woman every day. But being the wonderful and charming chap I am – as you well know – I thought I'd pop in and see how you're doing." He chuckled to himself, expecting a sarcastic comment and a scoff from the other side of the door. He heard nothing. His smile faded when a couple of minutes passed with no noise emitting from inside the bedroom. "Gabs?" He called again, tapping softly on the door. "You haven't fallen asleep on me, have ya? I've gotta report back to Taylor, you know, and she'll kill me if I've only done half a freaking job." He listened again and his heart leapt when he heard a small sob. "Gabriella?"

"Chad?" Her shaky voice finally called. "Would you...? Will you come in?"

Chad frowned, his heartbeat increasing rapidly. "Uh, sure? You decent?"

"Yes," came the weak reply. "Just come in."

Chad opened the door and opened his mouth to speak but found no words came when he saw Gabriella sitting on the edge of the bed, her eyes red and puffy from constant crying and her hands gripping her swollen stomach desperately. _Fuck, is she in labour? _His heart raced and his palms felt sweaty. He almost didn't dare ask what was wrong but as he plucked up the hidden courage to do so, she spoke.

"Where's Troy?" She sniffed, not looking up as Chad sat down beside her on the bed.

"Training." He swallowed heavily. "He called us this morning and told Tay he would be training all day before the game."

"W-when did he ring?"

"Uh, I don't know? Early this morning? Tay said he rung you and couldn't get through and that's why he was freaking."

Gabriella wiped her eye furiously as another tear escaped and trickled slowly down her cheek. "I was sleeping..." she trailed off. "...When he called, I was sleeping. I've been trying to ring him back..."

"He won't have his phone with him, Gabs." Chad explained softly. "Coach blows a gasket if he catches us with one. Kinda like Darbus but ten times worse."

Gabriella just nodded and sniffled sobs as she continued to wipe at her eyes. Her fingers continued to grasp her stomach, nails digging in and looking painful. Chad cracked his knuckles nervously, still not knowing what was going on or how he'd handle the situation. Surely if she were in labour, she would be screaming and threatening to kill him and castrate Troy by now?

"I, um," she broke the silence with a soft and shaky tone. "I don't know what to do, Chad. I'm scared."

"Scared?" Chad choked out, trying to remain calm for her sake. "What do you mean? Are you... in labour?"

Gabriella shook her head and Chad couldn't help the sigh of relief that involuntarily escaped his lips. "It's the baby."

"What about him?" They knew it was a boy since Gabriella had wanted to find out the sex of the baby and Troy had not. She had let the cat out of the bag to all their friends who wished to know and when he started to feel left out and frustrated with the lack of knowledge, he had forced Chad to tell him. Chad still remembered the look of bliss that appeared on Troy's face when he realised he was having a son. It was only mere minutes before Troy dragged Chad to the mall to purchase a Lakers jersey with 'Bolton' printed on the back – newborn sized – totally cute and adorable. They couldn't wait for the birth...when they could bring him home and Troy would dress him in his basketball jersey and when he was older, Troy and Chad had planned on teaching him everything they knew about their beloved sport. In fact, Troy had his son's life planned for the next forty years much to all their amusement.

"I..." Gabriella bit her lip intensely. "I haven't felt him. He hasn't kicked me or nudged his elbow into my ribs or anything."

"When did it start?"

Gabriella shrugged as another tear fell down her cheek. "Um, two days ago? I thought it was nothing and that he was actually giving me a break for once. You know how active he's been and how crazy he's driven me." Chad nodded slowly, putting an arm around her shoulder as a sign of comfort. "And then when I feel a thing the other day, I thought it was nothing. But then all through the night and yesterday I didn't feel anything either."

"Did you tell Troy?"

Gabriella shook her head again. "He was so psyched about the game and I know how worried he gets and I didn't want to worry him over something trivial like that. After he left, I thought I felt something but I didn't and then all yesterday and afternoon I still couldn't feel him." She finally lifted her head and Chad's heart broke upon seeing the look on her face. "Chad, what if something's wrong?"

"Here, now," Chad pulled her into a hug. "I'm sure everything's okay. Maybe he just got tired of beating your insides out."

"But what if—?" Tears were now cascading down her face at a great rate of knots. "I want Troy." She sobbed, falling back onto Chad's shoulder.

Chad immediately reached into his jeans pocket; trying desperately to keep calm to prevent her getting more hysterical but his mind and heart were spiralling out of control with the worry. He didn't know one single thing about babies – or even if what Gabriella was saying was even a big deal. All he knew was that she was crying and worrying over her unborn child and to him that was reason enough to be scared.

"Okay, okay... shh, listen. I'll try him again, alright?"

"But you said—"

He ignored her and dialled; part of his mind telling him Troy wouldn't answer; that coach had a stick up his ass when it came to cell phones during training sessions and meetings. And even if Troy did answer, he was in Texas. He would need to fly back. Chad knew he needed to think straight, to work something out... and when Troy's voice mail message rang in his ear, he closed his cell back up and stood up, holding his hands out for Gabriella to take. "Just calm down, Gabs, okay? I'm sure everything's okay and that miniature basketball player in there is just taking a long rest and giving you a well-deserved break. But I'll drive you to the hospital and let the midwife tell you the same thing seen as though no fucker listens to me ever." He grinned, hoping one would mirror back; but Gabriella just continued to cry as she nodded her head in reply.

--

Troy Bolton was psyched. The adrenaline burst through his veins at a thousand miles an hour; the cheers from the crowd emitting from the arena filling him with excitement and the need to just get out there and play. But that happened at just about every game with the Lakers. They had been, so far in the season, unbeatable and Troy's status as their star player as Point Guard had been boosted by spectators, press and fans.

But all of that was really a bonus for him. His home life was everything he had ever wanted and right now, he wouldn't want anything any different.

Coach Hastings had given his pre-game speech and the team were sitting in their changing rooms staring at posters for the San Antonio Spurs and feeling the need to beat them increase.

"Yo." Joe Walker punched Troy's shoulder in a friendly gesture and sat beside him. Troy smiled back to his team mate as a return of the gesture. "Ready? Willing? All set to kick butt?"

"As ready as I can be, Walker," Troy replied with a playful grin. "We get this shit and we're headed to play the Knicks on our own turf for the finals."

"Dude, don't jinx it. We don't even know if we'll have Danforth back for the finals if we make it anyway; and that'll majorly suck if we don't. Need both you guys up there for maximum effect."

"Ah, he'll be back; he wouldn't miss the finals." Troy paused. "You know, if we make it."

"And Gabriella will be in the first row, right?"

A grin plastered itself on Troy's face. "And our baby boy."

"Oh, no shit! He'll be born by then?

"She's due in about five weeks, so she'll either be there looking ready to pop or she'll be there with our boy. I can't wait, man. If we win the finals on top of me and Gabriella having our baby just beforehand...jeez, I dunno how I'm gonna cope."

Joe smirked. "You do know your kid won't have any idea of what's going on..."

"You want me to be at my best for that final?"

"Good point. Yeah, your kid will know _exactly _what's going on during the entire game. My bad!"

"Whatever!"

Coach Hastings entered the dressing room again and clapped his hands sharply. "Come on, you morons, get up and get your asses out there. No pressure but if you lose, I'm placing all of your balls in a vice – and I don't mean fucking basketball's either."

--

There weren't many things in life that scared Chad Danforth.

Hospitals were an exception.

Last year, when he had his appendix taken out, he laid in his hospital bed wide awake in the middle of the night freaking out that someone would have died previously in the same bed he was sleeping in.

When he was fifteen and decided to be charitable and give blood, he didn't realise the very act of an injection would cause him to faint.

All in all, he found hospitals to be hella scary. But he'd never admit that out loud – having a fiancé who was in the midst of training to be a surgeon meant he had to hold some sort of manly status in his household. But now throw in a hospital with a frightened and pregnant and hormonal Gabriella plus other pregnant and hormonal women and Chad was officially in his worst nightmare.

They say in silence in the waiting room, barely speaking. He knew she was scared and even if it wasn't a big deal he knew that carrying a baby couldn't have been a walk in the park. So he kept as calm as possible; desperately trying to think up words of encouragement.

Gabriella reached for his hand almost subconsciously and Chad allowed her to take it and place it on her stomach. "Can you not feel him?" She asked weakly, moving Chad's palm around her belly. "Is it just me losing all sense of feeling? Is he moving?"

Chad gulped and let her move his hand around. He couldn't feel anything. He'd felt that baby kicking and moving around many times before, so for him to place his hand on her stomach and feel nothing was alien to him. "Uh, let's just see what the doctor says, Gabs. I'm sure he's okay."

Gabriella let go of his hand and put her own against her stomach, pressing hard and desperately trying to create some sort of movement from inside. She nodded in response but her breath hitched when the door opened and a young looking nurse peeked out.

"Gabriella Bolton?"

Chad took a deep breath and forced a confident-looking smile on his face. "That's you, Gabs," he said, standing up and helping his friend to her feet. "Let's go, shall we?"

The two shuffled slowly towards the room and greeted the nurse with a small smile. She closed the door behind them and Gabriella's midwife, Rosa Harper, smiled at them cheerfully. "Gabriella, how are you?" She gestured towards the bed and Gabriella made her way on top of it gingerly. "And you are...?" She looked to Chad. "Standing in for Troy while he's at the game, am I right?"

"Uh, yeah." Chad rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "That's what I am."

"Well, take a seat there," Rosa pointed to a chair situated by the bed as the younger nurse set up the monitor on the other side of Gabriella. "So," Rosa lifted Gabriella's shirt up and exposed her stomach gently. "How are we doing, huh? How's Baby Bolton?"

Gabriella bit her lip and Chad noticed the unshed tears glazed in her eyes. "He's... been quiet. I'm worried that something's wrong."

"Hmm..." Rosa squeezed a large portion of cold lubricant on her lower stomach. "Any bleeding, Gabriella? Spotting? Stomach pains?" Chad winced.

"N-no," she stuttered. "Nothing. He's just been so quiet."

"When did you last feel any movement?"

"Um...about three days ago? Troy was talking to my belly and he kept kicking. I think he was trying to tell Troy to shut up." Chad let out a chuckle and Rosa smiled softly, but Gabriella looked deadly serious.

Chad watched intently as the midwife placed a device over her stomach, moving it around the lubricant and staring at the monitor beside her. The nurse also watched in silence and Gabriella reached over for his hand. He had no idea what they were looking for or what they could even see. He couldn't see the screen and couldn't decipher the looks on both medical staff's faces. Gabriella sank her top teeth into her bottom lip – the force of it almost causing it to bleed. She squeezed Chad's hand and he winced but tried to look as normal as possible. If there was one time in his life to gain some maturity and think for himself, this was the time.

The room was deathly silent and the midwife continued to do her job.

"...is he okay?" Gabriella spoke up timidly, watching Rosa's hand as she moved around her stomach. She knew the room should not have been deathly silent. Chad looked up at the midwife expectantly, who just took her hand away from Gabriella and offered her a small sympathetic smile. "What is it? Is he okay? Is he--?"

"Gabriella, I'm sorry," Rosa gripped her hand solemnly and Chad's heart fell into the dark pits of his stomach. "I can't detect a heartbeat."

"Are you...? What are you...?" she hiccupped and shook her head in disbelief.

"What do you mean you can't find a heartbeat?" Chad asked a little harshly than intended. "Isn't you job _supposed_ to include you finding heartbeats? Just step up and keep looking... it's got to be in there somewhere."

Rosa shook her head slowly and Gabriella struggled for breath, her eyes blinking rapidly and a tear falling from her eyes. "No, no," she breathed sharply. "No, you're wrong and Chad... Chad's right. It's in there somewhere so just keep looking!"

"I'm sorry, Gabriella," Rosa repeated as Gabriella chanted 'no' like a mantra. "I'm so sorry." She squeezed her hand. "But your baby has died..."

"No." Gabriella choked on her own sobs as Chad sat frozen, heartbroken, despaired. He thought about Troy quickly and his heart only seemed to shatter more. "No, _no, no, no, no, no, no, no!_"

Keeping a calm and professional mask on her face – something Chad knew she had done a thousand times – Rosa stood and gazed at them both sadly. "I'll leave you both alone for a couple of minutes I'll be back." Chad just nodded slowly as she and the nurse left the room and Gabriella broke down in a fit of uncontrollable sobs.

"Oh, Gabs." Chad choked, feeling his own heartbreak form into salty tears. He got up and sat on the bed and pulled her into his arms, rocking her gently as the tears cascaded down her face and her body shattered into his embrace. "I'm so sorry," he breathed pathetically, knowing his words would never cure her pain. "I'm so, so sorry, Gabs."

Gabriella clutched onto her stomach, her cries getting louder by the second and her body shook erratically. She kept on shaking her head, uttering 'no' in-between cries and trying to break away from Chad; but he held her head forcefully against his chest, keeping her there and silently telling her to grieve. She was in shock; in absolute pain and torment that no person should ever have to feel in their lifetime. Her baby was dead. Troy and Gabriella's baby was dead. And thinking about how they were going to move forward was something Chad didn't even want to comprehend.

The door opened softly again and Rosa Harper returned alongside a middle-aged, sweet-looking man who, with a small smile on his face, came over and sat down in Chad's previous seat.

"Gabriella?" He said slowly. "Gabriella, I know you're in shock, but you need to listen very carefully."

The brunette lifted her wary head away from Chad. "Is it my baby? Was there some mistake?"

"I'm Doctor John Dalziel, I'm a specialist. I'm afraid there has been no mistake and I'm so very sorry for your loss." He watched as Gabriella fell back limply against her friend. "Gabriella, we need to talk about how we're going to deliver your baby."

"Wait." Chad spoke up. "You're going to make her _deliver it_? Like...an actual birth?"

"In a sense," John replied. "To deliver the baby by C-section would be very dangerous for Gabriella and of course, with the circumstances, we would need to deliver the baby as soon as possible to ensure her safety. I'm going to suggest that you take Gabriella home and call relevant friends; family...I would want this procedure to take place tomorrow morning at the latest. We'll induce the birth and deliver the baby naturally. It's the only way to do this without putting you in any danger."

Gabriella just continued to cry and Chad just could not speak. When he heard her utter, "Troy" weakly, he pulled back and let out a shaky breath.

"I know," he rubbed her back soothingly. "I'll call him, okay? Tell him to come home."

"It wouldn't be best to tell him over the phone," Rosa put in.

Chad nodded. "Yeah, trust me. I've known this guy since I was five – I know what to say to him..." He pried himself off Gabriella and allowed John and Rosa to comfort her as he slowly made him way out of the room; his legs feeling like jelly. "...I think," he muttered as he left. Nearly twenty years of being Troy Bolton's best friend and Chad knew he'd never be able to tell him something like this.

In the waiting room, the wide-screen television was showing the Lakers/Spurs game and the Lakers were winning with seconds to spare until final whistle. Chad watched and his heart sank as he saw Troy on the court, heading towards the net and placing a perfect slam dunk through it just as the referee blew the whistle. He couldn't bear to watch as his teammates crowded around Troy and whooped and hollered their victory – the fans and commentators going wild beyond belief. He knew this happiness wouldn't last.

Taking out his cell, he dialled Troy's speed dial and waited for his voicemail to sound.

"Hey," he choked after hearing the familiar beep. "I caught the end of the game; nice shooting, dude. Listen, as soon as you get this... just call me, okay?" He stopped, realising that would do no good. "Actually, no, don't call me. Just get on the first plane back here. Don't ask; just do it. You calling me would only waste time. Gabriella's asking for you." With another sigh, he closed his cell before opening it again and dialling the number to Taylor's office.

"Hello? Taylor McKessie, speaking."

"Tay?" This time, Chad allowed himself to cry. "Baby, get down here. I need you. Gabriella and I need you..."


	2. For Her

**A/N: Okay, so I've decided to make this a full-length story rather than a three-shot. I'm guessing it will be about five to ten chapters long.**

**Thank you, everyone, for reading and reviewing. **

**Everyone on the rooftop; this one's for you xxx**

**Holly xx**

**TWO**

_Maybe she went into premature labour? Yeah, premature labour and she's stuck with Chad and that thought alone is scaring the shit out of her. Or she's actually giving birth and Chad's attempting to deliver it. No wonder she's calling for me._

Taylor McKessie always figured she could handle just about anything in life. She'd been dating Chad Danforth since junior year in high school, for god's sake – that in itself was a life achievement above all others.

But this situation she was currently faced with? This situation she had no idea how to handle. She had raced to the hospital and collapsed as Chad had told her the news, before professionally covering it up and going to console her heartbroken best friend.

John Dalziel had spent a good two hours consoling Gabriella but it seemed to no avail. The brunette continued to grip onto her swollen stomach with bruising intensity and her eyes never flickered or made contact with any other person standing before her. When asked if she understood the up and coming procedure, she merely nodded. It was up to Taylor to reiterate everything the specialist had previously told them – Chad was beyond hysterical at the proposed procedure; claiming it to be "sick" and "unnatural" but Taylor, in her profession, knew otherwise. And when Chad realised and allowed a small portion of it to sink in, he fell back against the chair and covered his face with him hands in despair.

Taylor helped Gabriella out of the car and slowly helped her walk back towards the house. Chad sprinted ahead; key in hand, ready to open the door before the two girls reached it. He clutched a mass of pamphlets in his other hand, each and every one of them regarding information about still-born babies and details of therapists and councillors – all trained specially to help families deal with and learn to move on after losing an unborn child. Gabriella had barely glanced at them.

Taylor led her broken best friend into the main room and sat her down gently on the couch. Gabriella fell back onto it, heaving in a deep breath and rubbing at her sore eyes.

"Do you want anything, Gabs?" Taylor stroked her hair affectionately. "A drink?" Gabriella shook her head. "Honey, you need to eat and drink."

"I'm not hungry," she murmured as Taylor sat down beside her and took her hand in hers.

Taylor brushed her hair behind her ear and sighed softly, hoping her actions were some kind of comfort to her. "I can't imagine what you're going through, sweetie. I'm so sorry."

"So everyone keeps saying."

"Do you need me to call your mom?"

"No!" Gabriella shook her head violently, squeezing Taylor's hand involuntarily. "No, don't."

"Gabriella..."

"I can't tell her." Her voice cracked dangerously and tears she thought she had ran out of began trickling slowly down her cheek; one by one. "Not yet." She shook. "I need to tell –" Her voice broke again; shattering like every part of her body and soul. Taylor and Chad saw it and they felt it. And there was nothing they could do to fix it. "Troy." Gabriella finally breathed. "Troy has to know—"

"You know," Taylor slipped her arm around Gabriella's shoulders. "You've had a really big shock today, Gabriella. Do you want me to talk to Troy?"

Chad buried his face in his hands as he listened to the exchange. He didn't want to think about his best friend would react. To say he would be heartbroken would be an understatement. He looked at the front of his cell – part of him wishing Troy would hurry and the other part wishing he wouldn't turn up at all. Troy had messaged him hours ago after receiving his voice mail; his words: _I'm at the airport catching the first flight back. What the fuck is it, Chad? Tell me she's alright. Don't tell me she's giving birth and I'm missing it... Is she in labour? Just tell me yes or no._

And Chad didn't lie when he replied with a simple, _no_.

Judging by the time, Troy would be home any minute. And Chad's brain exploded at the prospect of what would happen.

"Honey?" Taylor's voice brought him out of his reverie. He watched with bated breath as Taylor nudged her friend again. "Gabi, you don't look up to it. Just say the word and when he gets home, me and Chad will tell him everything."

"No."

"You need to rest. You know how stubborn I am over things and I really wouldn't want you adding more upset by telling him yourself."

"Tay's right." Chad cleared his hoarse throat. "You need rest and you're in shock. You telling Troy – it would only add to more stress and the doctor said—"

"I don't _care _what the doctor said!" She snapped abruptly. The tears were flowing frenziedly; haphazardously dripping from her chin and into her lap – her big brown eyes red and sore and unable to heal from the pain. "I don't care, I don't care, _I don't care!" _Her hands gripped her stomach again. "I have to tell him... I have to tell him I'm sorry..." Taylor and Chad exchanged helpless looks. Her palm covered her watery eyes as sobs took control of her petite frame. "I have to tell him..." she repeatedly weakly as Taylor pulled her close again. "It's my fault and I'm so sorry..."

Taylor's eyes widened and she hugged Gabriella close to her chest – her eyes filling with painful and repentant tears as she glanced over at Chad who wore a similar expression. "No, Gabi, no," Taylor sobbed, rubbing up and down her back. "No, it's not your fault; don't ever say it is..."

"I'm sorry," she cried again, allowing Taylor to rock her back and forth. "I'm sorry."

Chad's heart was crushed. He couldn't bear to gaze at his fiancé as she consoled Gabriella. He couldn't look at her stomach; couldn't think about the fact that she still looked as though she were ready to pop. He couldn't get his mind around the fact that the baby was dead; couldn't imagine what it must feel like to know you're carrying a dead baby and would have to give birth to a dead baby. And worse... he saw she blamed herself. And he couldn't look at her. He knew that if he did, he wouldn't be able to keep it together – even Taylor, the doctor who had been trained extensively to wear the professional mask had cracked. She was crying with her friend; trying to console her friend. And Chad knew he had to keep it together for his friend. Tears pricked dangerously in his eyelids and he used every piece of strength inside of him to hold them there.

His stomach flipped violently. He couldn't breathe. Outside, he heard a car screeching to a halt and he knew Troy was home. His jelly-like legs refused to move but somehow he forced them; and without looking back at Taylor and Gabriella, he ran through the house and towards the front door; skidding to a halt as it opened and Troy bounded through.

"Chad, fuck; where is she?" Troy took a leap forward but Chad pushed him back with a small amount of force.

"Troy—" He choked.

"Chad, come on – is she hurt?" the desperation poured out of him but Chad kept his hand firmly against his chest. "The baby?" his eyes searched his. "Oh, come the fuck on, man! This isn't funny!"

"No, Troy, listen—" Chad froze when they both heard an aching sob from the main room. He opened his mouth to speak but Troy pushed him away with force, running towards the room where Gabriella and Taylor were still situated on the couch. Chad closed his eyes briefly before forcing himself to turn and follow.

It was Taylor who looked up first and saw the confusion etched with pain as Troy entered the main room breathlessly. He stood frozen for a brief second before striding across the room and kneeling down in front of his wife. Taylor retracted her 

arms away from her grieving friend and walked over to Chad quickly, who put his arm around her shoulders and leaned back against the wall; watching the scene unfold in front of them. He wondered whether they should leave or whether they should stay for support. As Taylor made no effort to move, Chad stuck to the latter.

Kneeling down in front of her, Troy's hand instinctively rested on Gabriella's stomach; the other cupping her cheek affectionately and allowing his thumb to wipe away the vast array of tears that continued to spill. Gabriella couldn't look at him as she felt his hand slowly caressing her lifeless stomach; feeling nothing but emptiness inside.

"Hey," Troy whispered; forcing a small smile and a light tone to try and ease her tears. "Baby, what's wrong?"

Gabriella shook her head, closing her eyes in defeat and let out another strangled sob. "Troy—"

Troy placed his finger and thumb under his wife's cheek and gently lifted her face to look at her in the eye. "Does it hurt?" He asked softly, moving his hand in small soothing circles on her belly. Gabriella shook her head again quickly, blinking heavily as more tears trickled down her cheeks and landing on Troy's hand. Seeing the pain in her eyes and frantically worrying, Troy leaned over and placed his lips against hers as gently as possible. Another sob vibrated over his lips just before he pulled back, threading his fingers through her hair in an attempt to soothe her. His eyes desperately searched hers and he tried hard to keep any worst case scenarios from his mind. He didn't think about Chad and Taylor standing behind them in tears; didn't think about how Chad looked at him when he walked through the door... didn't even think about the baby that was resting under his hand. Whatever it was, he could always fix it. Gabriella always told him he could fix anything so he kept his mind clear. He needed it to be clear so he could think about the issue and find a fast way to resolve it. Because as the husband, that was his job.

"I'm sorry," she finally whispered, lowering her face again and ripping her eyes away from his. Troy blinked and frowned, but the frown disappeared as quickly as it came.

"For what?" He dared to ask; he needed to ask. He had the patience of a saint and needed to too. Gabriella had never been the type to open up and they were alike in that aspect. They had learned to adapt to one another and handle each other's mood swings and hormones. Pregnancy had been a whole new challenge for Troy but it all came down to the same thing Gabriella had told him since they started dating back in high school – he could fix anything. He dropped a kiss to Gabriella's forehead before leaning down and lifting her shirt. He barely made out Taylor's choke of tears and sobs behind him as he did so – he barely registered that Gabriella tried to stop his prying fingers from doing so. He revealed her stomach and placed a small kiss just beside where his hand was situated. "You wanna tell your mommy to tell daddy what's going on?"

"Troy—" Gabriella breathed helplessly, closing her eyes tightly.

"Daddy's worried."

"Troy—" He didn't hear Chad's strangled attempt behind him.

Gabriella quickly reached down for his face; taking a form hold of his cheeks and bringing him back to her level – unable to take it anymore. "Troy, he can't hear you," she whispered as another sob took over her. She curled her fingers around his neck and pressed her forehead against his with force; keeping him there. "He can't hear you," she whispered again, closing her eyes. "He can't hear you."

Troy rolled his eyes and broke out into a small smile; his hope to ease her gently before she told him. "Yeah, yeah; that's what you always say when you want me to shut up. Like I'm gonna fall for that ag—"

"Troy, he's dead." Gabriella shook her head, her hand coming back up to caress his cheek as his posture froze and his breath hitched. "I'm so sorry," it came out as a squeak as her other hand gripped his shoulder like a vice. His hand stopped dead against her stomach; the slow soothing circles ceased. Troy watched as Gabriella broke down all over again; her words entering his mind but not sticking. His eyes lowered to his stilled hand; her exposed stomach; his boy. Now he heard Taylor's cries; he heard Chad's soothing words to her as he held her tight.

Then he heard Chad.

"Troy, man, I'm so sorry... We're so sorry..."

Troy shook his head, pushing it away. He needed air. He needed a wall to punch. He needed space. He needed to think about this. Because he could always fix things, right?

His legs felt dead to the world but somehow he managed to move them. As his upper body started to slide from Gabriella's grasp, his wife became hysterical and screamed her cries, latching onto his neck with both arms and crashing him against her body. Her tears soaked his neck and shirt as she buried her face into him. "No, no, no!" She cried out loud, her grip tightening and causing him to lose even more air. "No, Troy, no! Don't go; please don't go – I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry, don't go, don't go..." He circled his arms around her and held her; rocked her... calmed her. "Don't leave me..." she finally hiccupped as they rocked slowly from side to side; his hand smoothing through her curls and keeping her steady against him.

He just held her. He just let her cry. His mind raced uncontrollably; his heart rate sped up dangerously. He needed to fix this. He pressed a strong kiss on Gabriella's temple and felt her shiver as he did so. "Come on," he said quietly, pulling away slightly so he could slide one arm under her legs and the other around her upper body. He took a deep breath as he lifted her into his arms; the weight of her crushing him but his need to soothe her gaining control. Gabriella's arms held him tight around his neck and she buried her face into his shoulder as she allowed him to carry her towards the bedroom.

Taylor wiped her eyes and felt Chad place a kiss to her head as she watched Troy and Gabriella disappear into their bedroom.

And silence ensued.

--

Chad looked at his watch. 10pm. "Should we go check?" He asked hoarsely.

Beside him, Taylor shook her head and kept her eyes on the television in front of them. "They need to be left alone right now."

"We haven't heard anything in over three hours, Tay. Are you sure they're okay?"

"Not sure of anything in life anymore," she answered honestly, snuggling into her fiancé's shoulder. "They were so happy, Chad. Everything in life was exactly where it should be for them – we had all of this mapped out for them since high school."

"Do you think I should ring Jack yet?"

"That's their call; but I think we should crash out in the spare room tonight. You know, just in case?"

Chad merely nodded. "You okay here while I run home and get some of our stuff?"

The bedroom door opened and Chad and Taylor simultaneously stood as Troy entered the room. His face was pale, his eyes were lifeless and his posture seemed almost robotic. He came to a stop in front of his friends and ran a tired hand through his hair.

"She's sleeping," he said simply.

Taylor nodded and gestured for him to sit on the couch. Troy didn't move. "It's a stupid thing to ask, Troy; but how are you doing?"

"Honestly?" He replied dryly. "I don't know. I don't even know where to start... or what to think. All I could think about was just getting her calm... getting her to sleep."

"Have you talked?" Chad asked, walking towards him and leading him to the couch. "Has she told you what happened?"

Troy shook his head slowly as he sank back into the couch. "I just needed her to sleep."Chad and Taylor exchanged helpless looks as Troy buried his face in his hands and sighed deeply. "When?" He breathed. "When did it happen?"

Chad, as if on autopilot, sat down beside his best friend and put a hand on his shoulder. "I came here this morning; like you asked Taylor to when you called from Texas. I found her in your room crying; saying she hadn't felt him move in three days."

"Three days?" Troy looked up; his eyes gray. "Three days and she didn't tell me?"

"She didn't want to make a big deal out of nothing, Troy," Taylor situated herself on the other side of him. "At first she thought it was nothing and you worry enough that her pillows aren't fluffed or that she's not getting enough rest. The Spurs game was one of your biggest games of the season – so you really think she would want to add to your worries? No-one could have guessed this was going to happen; you have to understand that."

"But I could have done something. I could have fixed it."

Taylor shook her head abruptly. "No, you couldn't. I know it must be devastating to hear, but nothing you or anyone else could have done would have saved his life. He would have died before you left; even before Gabriella realised he wasn't moving. I'm so sorry, Troy, but it couldn't have been prevented. Please don't go and blame yourself for something you had no control over."

Troy looked straight ahead before standing up and pacing briefly in front of them. "I need to get out of here," he muttered, running his hands constantly through his hair. "I need space. I'll be back, just – look after her, will you? I won't be long. I just need—"

He didn't finish. Instead, he paced towards the door and left the house without another word. Panic flashed in Taylor's eyes and she stood and followed before turning back to Chad. "Go get him."

"Tay, he needs to be on his own. I know him – it won't do any good if we follow him."

"He's just lost his unborn baby, Chad. This isn't like when Gabriella blew him off before the musical call-backs and it isn't even anything like when she broke up with him at Lava Springs. He's just lost his baby."

"He needs to grieve."

"He needs to grieve with Gabriella. And what if she wakes and he's not here? He's not thinking straight and he's in shock so please, please, _please_ go get him."

Chad didn't think; he just moved. He raced to the door and swung it open – not even thinking to shut it behind him as he bounded down the quiet, dark street and towards the retreating figure of his best friend who was walking slowly, mindlessly not too far ahead. Chad bounded towards him, breathing deep as he reached him and held out an arm to touch his shoulder.

Troy shrugged him away. "Chad, fuck off!"

Chad reached out again. "Where are you going, Bolton?"

"Just give me some fucking room, will you?!"

Chad stopped and sighed, knowing this was the same Troy he had always known. If he needed space, Chad always gave him space. One the very rare occasion he felt the need to open up, Chad was there listening. If he just wanted to think things through on his own, Chad allowed him to think solo – never asking a single question. But Taylor was right. Troy needed to open up; he needed think with Gabriella; he needed the support of his friends and family. He'd never get through this alone.

"Do you really think Gabriella wants to be alone right now?"

"She's sleeping, Chad."

"And what if she opens her eyes and you're not there?"

Troy stopped in his tracks and sighed. "Taylor said she'd look after her."

"She doesn't need Taylor, she needs you. You can't bottle this up, Troy. You'll go crazy absolutely fucking crazy if you do."

Finally, Troy turned around; heartbreak and anger evident on his features. "So what the _fuck_ should I do, Chad? Come on, genius, tell me how I'm fucking supposed to make all this better?! My wife is carrying my dead baby and I can't—" his voice broke. "I can't fix this and I need to. I need to think how I can fix this."

"I can't imagine how damn hard this is for you – for you both. I don't even know how I'm supposed to be there for you guys – what I'm supposed to say to make you feel a little bit better; what I'm supposed to say to give you guys some hope. Fuck, Troy, I was there the very second Gabriella's heart broke. I was there when that midwife was searching for a heartbeat and 

the room was deathly silent. And I was there trying so hard to think about how I could somehow make it better for you both but there's nothing I can do..."

"You can fuck off and let me be for a while. I won't be gone all fucking night, if that's what you're worried about. You think I'd leave Gabriella? I'm doing this for her – I'm thinking about _her_. I need to fix this for _her_."

Chad lowered his voice. "And when have you never thought about her, Troy? Everything you've done since you got with her has all been for her."

"It always will be."

"And that's good, but dude, you gotta think about you as well."

Troy ran his hand through his hair again; the anger slowly leaving him. "That's the last thing on my mind right now."

"It needs to be your priority. Tomorrow, Gabi has to deliver your baby and you've got to be strong."

At this, Troy finally broke. His head lowered and his shoulders shook and Chad swallowed deeply and reached his hand back onto his shoulder. "I can't do anything," he gasped and breathed deep. "I can't make her better."

Chad's heart broke all over again. "You can be there beside her – you know, hold her hand and stuff. Tell her you love her. Let her know you're there."

"She knows I'm there, Chad. I just spent the last three hours rocking her to sleep. I need to _fix_ everything. I can't be there for her and help her if I can't fix it."

"You _can't _fix it, Troy," he gulped. "You can't bring him back. No amount of space or thinking time is going to bring him back. The only way you're going to get through this is to let yourself grieve with Gabi. You guys can't go solo on this." At this, Troy just nodded slowly. Chad paused slowly, feeling the night-time chill and shivering. Everything just seemed cold and lifeless now. "Do you want me to call your parents?"

After what seemed hours, Troy finally lifted his head and shook it solemnly. "No. Tomorrow. I need to think ... how to tell them, you know?" Chad just nodded.

"You know me and Tay are here, don't you? We can tell them if you—"

"No. I need to."

"Are you coming back?" When Troy didn't answer, Chad continued. "Troy, you need Gabriella right now and she needs you. I can't tell you if it's going to get better, man. I wish I could. But all I know is that you guys need each other – you can't get through it without."

Troy brought his hands up to his face and when Chad heard him utter a small lifeless sob, he simply put his arm around his best friend's shoulder and led him back home.

--

She looked so beautiful. If he stared at her serene face long enough, Troy could picture them at seventeen years old again; watching her sleep after he had entered her bedroom once again via the balcony – a playful grin on his face at the thought of waking her up with midnight kisses and snuggles. He could see her face as her eyes opened – a very obvious pissed off look about her as he came into her focus but a clear bout of happiness disguised underneath initial annoyance that he'd woken her up again.

If he stood there and watched long enough, he could pretend they were seventeen again – young, innocent, carefree... no responsibilities, no fears other than which college they would attend the following year... The only things on their daily to-do lists would include a kiss and an 'I love you'. There were no bills to pay; no jobs to attend; no lifetime decisions – no need to think about when the next scan was; when the due date was... no worries over what colour to paint the nursery; what to call the baby upon arrival.

Though, Troy had enjoyed all of those responsibilities. Painting the nursery had been such an exciting time – a three month old (and very organised) Gabriella insisting it should be a neutral colour; an over-excited Troy already certain they were 

having a boy and insisting on cracking open a pot of blue paint. The argument had ended in a paint fight and the walls had been a very messy mixture of cream and light blue and when Chad had walked in sporting a can of red paint ("Wildcat colours, dude; what's not to like?"), the scene had only gotten messier and Chad had gotten annoyed above anything else when a large glob of blue pain landed in his perfectly formed afro.

They were going to call the baby Jack, after his dad. Though, Jack Bolton had no idea of his son and daughter-in-law's plans. He was the only one oblivious to it. It had taken a lot of persuasion from Gabriella to keep Lucille Bolton's excitement down in case Jack overheard and they had lived the past eight months in silence; giggling behind the high school coach's back as they thought about how he'd react after the birth.

Now those reactions were never to be and Troy found no way to fix that. He let Chad's words sink in and as he felt his heart shatter he knew there was no way to fix his broken form.

Slowly, he climbed into bed beside Gabriella; his hand automatically resting on her stomach as it had every night since she announced her pregnancy and he caressed it softly. He closed his eyes and pressed his face against hers; his nose gently rubbing over hers; his lips whispering her own lightly.

His tired and weary body fell against her calmly and he buried his face into her neck as silent tears fell from his eyes. Gabriella didn't stir.

"I love you," he told her and as he drifted off into a painful slumber, he felt her hand reach up and wrap around his neck; her fingers idly threading through his hair. Through her own uneasy sleep, she unconsciously set out to try and piece him back together again.


	3. Us Three

**A/N: Okay, authors note time.**

**This is important. Due to some comments left by readers in regards to this story, I have decided to add a warning to this chapter. It contains scenes of a sensitive nature and I strongly advise you not to read if this subject is difficult for you to take in. **

**I also want to give huge thanks to everyone on the rooftop - particularly Lynn, Becca and Kylie for their help with this bastard of a chapter! And of course, to Dalia; I know this was a sensitive subject for you but I really appreciate your help and couldn't have got through it without you xx**

**Thanks to all readers and reviewers. You rock.**

**Holly xxx**

**THREE - Us Three**

_--_

_Gabriella hopped from one foot to the other; her hands clapping silently together as nervousness beamed from every part of her body. In front of her, Taylor and Sharpay were inspecting the box closely, only adding to her strain and apprehensiveness._

"_Oh, come on, Taylor!" Sharpay stamped her foot impatiently on the kitchen floor. _

_Taylor held up a hand to shut the blonde up. "We need to get this right if we want an accurate reading."_

"_She's peeing on a stick; it's not rocket science."_

"_Holy shit," Gabriella mumbled for the fiftieth time that morning, wringing her hands out in front of her as she bounced on the balls of her feet. "Holy shit, holy shit. I can't do this – oh fuck, it's too hard... Oh my god..."_

_Taylor's gaze shifted to Gabriella before landing on Sharpay. "You see? Instructions need reading. It appears that peeing on a stick is rocket science to Gabriella."_

"_She can finish an entire algebra equation in a matter of seconds but peeing on a stick she can't handle?"_

"_It's not just peeing on a stick, Sharpay." Gabriella responded irritably. "Me and Troy have only been married for three months. _Three months! _We haven't even talked about having a baby yet! We've only just got the house organised and we're still settling in and—" Her face flustered at Sharpay's nonchalant look. "Damn it, Sharpay! I don't know if we're ready for this!"_

_Sharpay stormed over to the frantic brunette and placed her hands tight on her shoulders. "Get a hold of yourself, woman! Do you need me to slap you because I'll fucking slap you!"_

"_That may be a bad idea with her condition," Taylor butted in. "Well, you know, if she is in that condition."_

"_Sharpay," Gabriella gulped. "I think you may need to slap me."_

_--_

It is a universal truth in life that people need to ask questions; no matter how dumb, no matter how insane, no matter how mind-numbingly stupid they are.

Sometimes, you ask them, and regret asking them mid-sentence; knowing that what you're asking is dumb, is insane, and is mind-numbingly stupid.

But yet a part of you feels they need to be asked anyway.

Chad Danforth felt himself cringe when Troy Bolton walked out of his bedroom early that next morning; his pale eyes indicating that he had had a rough night. "Hey, man," he said softly, pulling out another mug and pouring steaming hot coffee into it. "You sleep alright?" The words of a mind-numbingly stupid question were out before he realised what he saying. "Sorry..." he trailed off as Troy sat up opposite him at the breakfast table, pulling the coffee closer to him.

"Don't say sorry, man." Troy answered stiffly, rubbing at his tired and sore eyes. "Everyone is going to keep on saying sorry all through this and I think it's gonna start getting mildly irritating very soon."

"Oh. Sorry."

Troy looked up and smiled thinly as Chad cursed himself with a slap to his forehead.

"My bad. It's just natural to say something like that in times like this—"

"I know," Troy replied quietly, becoming incredibly fascinated by his coffee that he still hadn't touched. "At first I guess it's okay. There's the doctor and the midwife – I bet they said sorry to Gabriella a million times over." Chad just nodded numbly. "And then there was you and Taylor. You guys haven't stopped saying it." Chad looked at Troy apologetically but Troy didn't look up. "And I guess up until then – that's okay. I can handle those sorry's. And I think Gabriella can handle those sorry's. But then... there's mom and dad – and Gabriella's mom. And then there's coach and the team. And then there's Sharpay and Zeke... Jason, Kelsi, Martha and Ryan. And then there's the press and the newspapers printing it everywhere. And people on the streets stopping us to say they're sorry—"

"Troy." Chad stopped him harshly. "People aren't saying it to irritate you. They're genuinely sorry—"

"For what?" Troy finally looked up at his best friend and for the first time since seeing him that morning; Chad took in his appearance and winced. "For me and Gabi losing our baby? Why be sorry over that? It's not like them saying it is going to bring him back, is it?"

"Nothing will, Troy. But at least by them offering condolences you know you have people there for you."

Troy shook his head and gazed distantly back into his coffee mug. "I don't want people to be there for me."

"Well that's just fucking tough luck, Bolton. You have friends and family who care – fucking deal with it. We can't imagine what you guys are going through but just because we can't feel what you're feeling right now, it doesn't give you a right to push everyone away. You can't deal with this alone no matter how tough you think you are."

Troy put his head in his hands and sighed loudly; his weary body unable to find the urge to fight back. "I've got to deal with Gabriella first..."

"Deal with her? Why deal with her?"

"Chad, she's giving birth to our dead baby today. So if you've got any suggestions on how I'm supposed to make this better for her...?"

Chad just sighed, not knowing the answer; only knowing that not one person in the world could answer that question. "You don't, Troy. You just hold her, tell her you love her, support her and tell her that everything is going to be alright. And when today is over, then you can both grieve _together._"

Troy ran his hands over his face; indicating to Chad that he hadn't fully taken in his words. But that was Troy Bolton and Chad had known from the start that this was going to be a challenge to break. "I need to call mom and dad," Troy said softly, gazing to the phone situated on the other side of the room. "And Maria."

"I'll do it."

"Chad..."

"Shut up, Bolton. I told you – you've got people here who care about you so fucking deal with it. Get your ass in that room with Gabriella and I'll let you know when we need to leave."

Troy just smiled softly and nodded numbly.

_--_

"_Okay." Gabriella hopped on one foot to the other frantically. "What does it say?"_

_Sharpay scrunched up her nose in disgust, holding the pregnancy test up closer to her face; thankful for the tissue she had wrapped around it. "It's not saying anything yet."_

"_Ugh." Gabriella darted her head around the room quickly. "How long does it take?"_

"_Not sure..."_

"_I thought you read the instructions!"_

"_Taylor read the instructions! And she's currently outside distracting her boyfriend before he blurts it out to Troy before you do. You're stuck with me, Bolton."_

"_Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god," Gabriella chanted over and over. "Oh my god; seriously. This is big – too big. It's huge, colossal, massive; bigger than anything. What do I tell Troy, huh? What do I tell him? He's just got with the Lakers and the press have got him up as this big up and coming star – he's got all these games to go to; not to mention one hell of a busy year this year and oh my god, here I am, possibly knocked up, and threatening his career chances! Oh my god, what if his coach tells him it's best if he leaves me because I'm ruining his career? What if... holy shit, we were careful, Sharpay!"_

"_I don't need details, Gabriella." Sharpay kept her hazel eyes transfixed on the white stick._

"_But it's not the right time for a baby – it's not. I wanted to wait at least a couple of years... and Troy – oh my god, I don't even know. We haven't even got round to talking about even trying for a baby and here I am, possibly knocked up, with a baby we haven't even discussed having! Holy shit; Sharpay, I'm in so much trouble..."_

"_Will you shut up whining, already? You're so irritating!" Sharpay took her eyes off the stick to look at her friend. "You're completely over-reacting and you probably aren't even pregnant. Did you ever think of that? You're freaking out over something that's probably nothing – and you're damaging my ears in the process."_

_Gabriella took a deep breath. "Yeah; yeah, you're right. It's probably nothing. I'm just late and I'm just vomiting because something I'm eating isn't agreeing with me. Yeah, you're right."_

_Sharpay grinned and averted her eyes back to the stick. "Just chill."_

"_I'm chilling. I'm chilling." Gabriella wrung her hands. "Thanks for that, Sharpay. I needed that." She didn't notice the blonde's eyes widened drastically. "I know it's nothing and everything's gonna be fine. I'll stop freaking, I promise."_

_Sharpay cleared her throat. "So, you, uh... don't want a baby?"_

"_Not right now."_

"_Seriously?"_

"_Didn't you just listen to what I just said?"_

_Sharpay swallowed. "Um, yeah. Kind of. Sort of. Maybe. Would you kill me if I said it's come out negative?"_

_Gabriella blinked. "Seriously?" Sharpay did nothing. Letting out a deep breath, she ran her hands through her head tiredly. "Well, thank god. We – we're not ready. Definitely not ready for a baby. Thanks, Shar. I guess we can go get Taylor and—"_

"_Would you kill me if I lied?"_

_Gabriella looked taken aback, her body frozen as Sharpay slowly turned the stick around to reveal a blue line. "You're pregnant."_

_--_

The room was deathly silent – the two occupants not knowing what to say or even what to think. Rosa Harper had left the room fifteen minutes before after giving Gabriella medication to help induce the labour and making sure she was comfortable in the bed.

Chad and Taylor were waiting outside; right on hand if needed – their duties to their best friends outweighing anything they had ever done before. They had decided to wait until after the birth before informing Jack and Lucille Bolton and Maria Montez. For Troy and Gabriella's sake they felt they couldn't handle anymore tears or heartbreak and though the inevitable was going to happen anyway, they knew they were doing the right thing by waiting until this first ordeal was over.

Troy squeezed his wife's hand, snuggling her closer to his chest and feeling her breathe softly as she leaned into him. "Are you alright?" He asked hoarsely; knowing it to be a stupid question but feeling that need to ask it. He couldn't comprehend what she was feeling right then and a part of him never wanted to find out

"I just want this to be over with," she whispered back, hiding her face in his neck as he rested his hand atop of hers on her stomach; his other lacing through her curls soothingly. "How long do you think it'll be before--? Before I have to--?"

Troy shook his head meekly. "I don't know, babe," he replied tiredly. "She said it would take a while before you dilate to ten centimetres. I guess as soon as you feel the contractions."

He felt Gabriella sigh into his neck as he made himself more comfortable on the bed, pulling her closer to him as he did. "I don't know if I can face mom."

"Taylor said she'd call our parents after. Don't think about that now."

"It's not just mom, though. It's everybody, Troy. Everybody's going to be asking... and wanting to know why – and I just don't know why." Troy felt her body start to shake and he rubbed his hand up and down her neck. He pressed a kiss to her forehead and rocked her upper body gently. Gabriella's hands gripped her stomach and his shirt like a vice; her petite knuckles turning white with the force of her actions.

"It's just--" Troy broke off with a helpless sigh. "Life is a complete bastard. I don't know why, Gabriella; I really don't. I was--" he broke off again, feeling his own emotions take over as he held her. "I was so ready for this, you know?"

Gabriella nodded against him, her tears flowing freely as he spoke. "I'm sorry," she choked.

"Baby, please don't blame yourself." Troy pried her face away from his neck so he could stare into her eyes desperately. "It's not your fault."

"But what if it is?" Gabriella swallowed heavily and Troy's brow furrowed in confusion. "What if I could have done something to prevent it? I left him for three days - three days where I could have done something sooner." A fresh bout of tears poured out of her already sore and swollen eyes and Troy felt his heart brake once more just looking at her. "I killed him, Troy," she sobbed, trying to fight against him when Troy attempted to pull her back towards him. "I killed him and I'm sorry." Troy shook his head frantically, feeling as though he'd been punched in the gut mercilessly. Gabriella weakly fought his advances, but Troy wouldn't lay up - his only logical thought was to hold her. He felt useless; like he should have known what to do. Instead, he held the back of his head as she sobbed against his shoulder and closed his eyes tight; whispering to her over and over again that she wasn't to blame.

"He was gone before you realised," he whispered again, placing a small kiss on the shell of her ear as he continued to rock her; Taylor's words his only comfort at that moment in time. "You did nothing wrong," he whispered again; letting his voice calm her.

Gabriella hiccupped violently as she tried to calm her cries. "You don't understand, Troy; you don't understand."

"Understand what?" Troy reached down to Gabriella's hand that was still gripping his shirt with brute force. Gently, he pried her fingers from the material and rubbed them softly seeing the burning damage the hold had caused on them. Linking their hands, Troy kissed her forehead and rubbed her back. "What do I need to understand?"

"W-when I got pregnant-" she hiccupped again, shaking her head helplessly.

"What is it?" Troy pressed her slowly, kissing her head again and losing himself in her curls.

"When I found out I might be pregnant -- Troy, I didn't want to be. I was scared and I was going crazy just thinking about it. I didn't want a baby - I knew we weren't ready and you're career was just starting and I just… When Sharpay told me the test was positive, I freaked out. I thought we'd be over and I thought all of our plans and goals would be thrown out of the window in a heartbeat. We weren't ready… I -- at one point - one small, brief, insignificant moment - I actually thought about abortion. I actually thought for that one brief second it would be the answer to the problem…" she broke off again as Troy captured her face in his hands and looked at her in bewilderment. Her tears drenched his fingers but he continued to stare into those chocolate orbs that were slowly but surely losing life.

"And what's all this? Your punishment?" He choked. "You think that because you freaked out and was scared that all this a punishment?"

"If I realised I wanted him sooner--"

"Bullshit, Gabriella. Bullshit. No one could love him more than us. Baby, I know you were scared - I was scared! I was freaked! But you know how much I wanted him and you know you did just as much." Gabriella nodded dumbly as Troy ran his thumbs under her eyelids, capturing each sharp tear and brushing them away. "I know he wasn't planned… but we both wanted him so, so much." A sad smile suddenly made its way onto his face. "I was gonna turn him into a lunkhead basketball guy and you were gonna work your wonders on the freaky math geek part. You guys were gonna get court side seats to all my games and every basket, I'd dedicate to you two. I'd take him to all the championship games and teach him everything he'd ever need to know and when we'd get home we'd give mommy a tickle-fest. I'd show him where you were ticklish and he'd be my accomplice. And whenever he'd spend the day at Uncle Chad's, we'd have to make sure he hadn't been brainwashed or come home with an afro. And we'd have to ensure he hadn't picked up on Aunt Taylor's boy-bashing habits. And if he'd spend the day with Uncle Zeke and Aunt Sharpay, we'd have to make sure he keeps away from any freshly baked cookies and Sharpay's monstrous claws…"

Gabriella studied her husband's sad eyes as he spoke; capturing his own emotion and feeling the world crumble down around them. Her hand found his cheek and he leaned into her touch; his eyes distant and paling. "You really thought about this a lot, didn't you?" She asked hoarsely. When he nodded slowly in response and Gabriella caught a tear lingering unshed in his eyes, she pressed her mouth timidly to his; feeling him respond lightly. She tapped her nose against his, pressing their foreheads together as his arms circled her waist and he finally buried his face in her neck.

And Gabriella held him, stroking his hair as she felt him sob quietly; his own grief and torment taking over properly for the first time since he'd heard. She allowed her tears to silently fall as she curled her other fingers around the back of his neck. "I love you," she breathed with a shaky breath and smiled sadly when she barely heard him tell her he loved her too.

Almost simultaneously, their hands fell onto her stomach and pained cries erupted in the lifeless room.

--

_Gabriella wanted to shoot Sharpay Evans. The blonde drama enthusiast was sitting smugly on the other side of the room; filing her nails and shooting Troy and Chad knowing looks which did not go unnoticed._

"_What is your problem, Evans?" Chad demanded, his eyes going across to his girlfriend who sat beside him with a small amused smile on her face. "You've been sat there looking… creepy all night."_

"_Dude," Troy nudged his best friend and pulled his scowling wife closer to his side. "Do you think she cheated during poker?"_

_Sharpay scoffed. "Bolton, I won fair and square. Would ya just deal with it already?"_

"_I wouldn't put it past her," Chad commented, ignoring Sharpay's death glares as he looked to Zeke. "Dude, we're your closest friends. You wouldn't lie to us right?"_

_Zeke held up his hands in defence as his girlfriend turned and shot her piercing hazel eyes at him. "Hey, don't get me involved. I don't know what's on her mind!"_

"_I'll tell you what's on my mind," She declared brightly, emitting a warning cough from Gabriella. "Babies. Don't you guys want to talk about babies?"_

_Zeke's eyes flashed dangerously - bordering on pure fright and panic. Chad and Troy exchanged confused and worried glares whilst Gabriella looked ready to commit murder. Taylor coughed a chuckle and twiddled with her fingers; saying nothing, knowing nothing. _

"_Uh, babies, Shar?" Zeke asked slowly, clearing his throat. "Why babies? Why-- do you, uh…? Um…babies, Shar?"_

_Catching on her boyfriend's worried tone, Sharpay recoiled. "Ew! No! I'm not pregnant!" Zeke, Troy and Chad all breathed out sighs of relief._

"_Dude, I was worried there was going to be a mini Sharpay Evans in the world." Chad breathed deep and Troy patted his back in reassurance. _

"_Can't be any worse than a mini Chad Danforth!" Sharpay shot back, folding her arms tightly. "I mean… can you imagine that? A kid with a stupid afro and a stupid brain."_

"_Woah. Line crossed there." Taylor spoke up. "Any kids we'd have would inherit my brains - not his. It's the dominant gene that gets through."_

"_Thanks, Tay." Chad deadpanned. _

"_I just wanted to talk about babies in general," Sharpay continued, ignoring Gabriella's glances. "About, you know, when you want them, what you what - girl or boy - what you'd call them. All that crap."_

_Troy cocked an eyebrow. "But why?"_

"_No reason, Bolton. It's just one of those conversations that girls like to have from time to time."_

"_I don't." Gabriella raised her hand gallantly. "I'd rather talk about basketball actually. Basketball and plenty more basketball. Like… how Troy and Chad are doing with the Lakers."_

_Troy threw an arm around Gabriella's shoulders. "Babe, you know how it's going. It's all we've been talking about these past few weeks."_

"_But I want to hear more," Gabriella pressed as Sharpay coughed over-exaggeratedly in the background. "Like… let's hear about your team mates. Every single one. In a lot of detail."_

"_You're such a wuss, Gabriella." Sharpay snorted ungracefully. "Just tell him, will you?"_

"_Sharpay," the brunette hissed dangerously. "Not now."_

"_Tell me what?"_

"_Sharpay." Taylor warned gently. "Leave them alone."_

"_Leave who alone?" Chad piped up._

"_Just tell him. It's not as big a deal as you've been making it out to be."_

"_Tell me what?" Troy called, agitated._

"_Not here, Sharpay." Gabriella clenched her teeth angrily. "Why can't you just butt out of my life?"_

"_I just don't get why you're shitting telling him. It's not like you're moving to Spain!"_

"_Oh, holy fuck!" Troy stood up, towering over Sharpay and looking around the room. "What the fuck is going on here?!"_

_Gabriella opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by a sharp sigh and a nonchalant, "Gabriella's having an affair."_

"_Sharpay!" Gabriella exclaimed in shock; anger radiating from every inch of her. Her hands balled into fists and her eyes felt as though they were on fire. Taylor shook her head and slapped her forehead, Chad and Zeke looked confused beyond words and Troy had a look on his face that no one in the room could begin to decipher. "You're such a bitch sometimes, you know that?!" Sharpay annoyingly agreed with a quick nod of the head. "Would you focus on your own relationship before you stick your ass into ours?!"_

_Sharpay just shrugged her shoulders. "Look, you're getting your pants in a twist over something that isn't a big deal - at least, not in the way your mind is thinking so. That's why I've just told him you're having an affair. Nothing can be as bad as you telling him you're cheating."_

"_Um -- uh --" Troy stood stupidly in the middle of the room. _

"_Sharpay, keep the fuck out of my face!" Gabriella warned before angrily stomping from the room, running her frustrated hands through her hair. As she reached the bedroom, she heard Troy's running steps behind her; preventing her from slamming the door. _

"_Woah, woah, woah." Troy shut the door behind him and watched as his wife irritably paced the room. "What the fuck just happened there?"_

"_Okay? Sharpay Evans? We're disowning her as a friend," Gabriella announced as she continued to pace. "I can't even believe we actually made friends with her in the first place anyway…considering what she tried to do to us in high school - and then remember in college? When we, uh, went to the beach and she stole our clothes and hid them and we had to run around in public with one towel between us? Remember that? We should have disowned her then."_

"_Gabri-"_

"_Oh, and before you ask; no, I am _not _having an affair! I can't believe she just said that! Is it one of her old tricks again? Trying to break us up? I thought she'd grown out of all that, but oh no! She waltzes in and thinks she can just butt into our lives and-"_

_Gabriella was cut off when Troy placed his hands on her upper arms and held her still, staring into her eyes and watching as her face softened at his gaze. _

"_Baby, are you gonna tell me what's wrong? Or am I going to have to go out there and ask Sharpay?"_

_Gabriella let out a deep sigh and closed her eyes briefly, replaying the words over in her head. "Please don't be mad."_

_Troy frowned and smiled worriedly at her. "Mad? What could I possibly be mad at-?"_

"_--I'm pregnant."_

_Troy blinked once. Then blinked again. Gabriella bit her lip; regret and anguish creeping back up into her mind but coming apart as soon as she felt herself being lifted in the air and spun around at a great rate of knots._

"_Troy!" she laughed, clinging onto his neck for dear life as he peppered her neck and jaw line with kisses. "Surely this can't be good for the baby!"_

_--_

Helpless, shattered, exhausted and broken.

But somehow Troy Bolton was managing to keep it all together.

Gabriella clung desperately to his hand; her grip shattering his bones to pieces. Her sweat-slicked hair clung to his cheek and neck; her skin damp and boiling hot to the touch. Her other hand grasped a clear tube, bringing it up restlessly to her mouth every few seconds to inhale gas and air excessively; trying so unsuccessfully to reduce the unbearable pain she suffered.

She'd been put on a drip hours before; the purpose of which to speed up delivery and reduce the agony she endured as the contractions wracked her body time and time again. It did nothing to ease her and Troy held her against his chest as best he could as she let out another blood-curdling scream of torture.

Rosa Harper stood at the end of the bed, securing the blue sheet over Gabriella's bare legs; shielding the young couple's eyes away from their stillborn's birth. Dr. Ronald Marshall was shouting encouragement and orders; keeping professional and cool in the midst of cries, distress and heartbreak. Rosa dabbed Gabriella's forehead with a cold flannel, trying to soothe her to no avail. Troy took the flannel off the midwife and ran it all over his wife's face, neck and chest, whispering in her ear - trying to disguise his worry and anguish at what he was seeing.

And he was the one who was supposed to make it all better.

"The head is crowning," Dr. Marshall stated as Gabriella gave another heave. She gasped for breath at the contraction subsided, breathing in from the tube desperately. "You're really going to have to push hard now, Gabriella."

As another wave hit her, she breathed deep and pushed with what little strength was left in her; crushing Troy's fingers in her vice-like grip and not registering his flinching with the unbearable pain.

"Come on, Gabi," he whispered shakily in her ear, burying his face in her wet curls as she heaved for breath again. "You can do this; you can do this."

"Breathe, Gabriella; breathe," the midwife chanted as ten seconds passed and Gabriella collapsed back against Troy's chest again; an endless array of tears and sweat cascading down her face. "That's it; come on, now. You need to start pushing again in five seconds."

The wave hit her like a speeding train; crashing down on her fragile form as she fought for breath; fought for strength. Troy held her up, whispering in her ear over and over again; telling her he loved her, telling her he was proud of her… but her delicate mind refused to let it sink in.

She pushed; ten seconds turning into ten decades - the pain so traumatic and bearable she felt dizzy, weak and ready to let go of life altogether. The doctor chanted for her to continue pushing like a mantra; his tone increasing in strength and volume - urging her to push harder; forcing her endure more pain. Her insides were on fire; her back numb with the ache; her muscles rebelling against her, threatening to collapse and fizzle away in an instant. Her heart broken beyond repair; her mind registering nothing but the agonising cruelty the world had decided to bestow upon her.

"Gabriella, you need to push," the doctor ordered sternly. "Nothing is happening; you need to push. Come on, one big one…"

"I can't, I can't," she gasped, falling back against Troy again.

Troy clenched his eyes shut, his fingers curling around her neck as he held her close. "You can." He swallowed his sobs. "Baby, you can. Just one big push…"

Gabriella shook her head venomously. "I can't; it hurts too much - I'm so sorry… I'm so sorry…" her eyes closed and her head lolled to the side; her body screaming for rest. Troy grasped her cheek and lifted her head back to his, pushing his forehead against hers.

"Come on," his voice cracked. "He wants to come out. He _needs _to come out. I know it hurts, baby, I know it hurts." He pressed a small kiss to her cheek. "Come on, baby… one more…"

Where she found the strength, Gabriella did not know. She sat up and took a deep breath as she felt another contraction take over her wracking body and pushed; her cries deafening and heart piercing.

Dr. Marshall shook his head violently as Gabriella fell back again. "He's not moving, Rosa," he shook his head again. The midwife nodded in understanding, leaving Gabriella's side quickly to the other side of the room. Troy's eyes followed her suspiciously and widened immediately upon seeing the silver instrument that appeared in her hand.

"What's--?"

"We need to give her some help, Troy," Rosa explained, handing the forceps to the doctor. "Just keep talking to her and encouraging her. We need to get this done quickly and this is the only way. As Gabriella pushes, the doctor will be pulling."

"What?" Troy exclaimed with a shaky breath as Gabriella continued to pant against him. He didn't even think she could hear or take in what was going on around her. "He's doing what? He's going to--?"

"The quicker we get your baby out, the less dangerous it'll be for Gabriella."

The barrier broke; the protective mask fell and unable to comprehend what the love of his life was going through, Troy broke down in sobs; inwardly cursing himself for falling apart at that moment in time. He buried his face away in her hair, feeling her shoulders heave against his chest as she panted for air.

"Come on, baby," choking on his own sobs, his encouraging words were weak, lifeless and penetrating. Then he heard her screams again and held her tighter. He heard the doctor telling the midwife it was working; heard the midwife shouting orders to his fragile wife. Her body convulsed; her muscles spasm and collapsed… her cries slicing through his heart like a knife, piercing his ears and embedding an unforgettable tortured memory in his head.

And then there was silence.

Gabriella fell back against him and breathed weakly. Troy held her limp body and dared to turn his head just in time to see a small bundle getting wrapped securely in a bright blue blanket. Rosa cradled the bundle gracefully before turning and slowly walking out of the room.

Troy let out a strangled breath as his baby boy disappeared from the room; his baby boy he'd never even laid eyes upon… but the love he'd harboured for his son since the day he found out he was going to be a dad remained and if not for the unconditional love he felt, he would have felt nothing but emptiness.

Dr. Marshall gently lowered Gabriella's legs and Troy shook his head slowly, allowing a tear to fall as he gazed at his comatose wife who was still lying limply against him.

Bending his head slowly, he kissed her slack mouth softly and cried as he took in her features - the physical and mental torture she had just endured evident but she would always be beautiful to him.

"I love you," he told her once more before kissing her again. "I love you so much." Her chest rose and fell heavily, as though a pile of weights had been placed there, as she staggered for oxygen and sleep. Pushing the wet tendrils off her forehead and cheeks, his heart broke all over again and the need to grieve took over his body disastrously. He pulled her to him and buried his face in her neck; scared to loosen his grip for fear she'd leave him too. "I'm so sorry, baby; I'm so sorry…"

_-_

_The mass of cream pain flew across the half-decorated nursery and landed directly on his forehead. Not looking amused upon hearing her giggles, he opened the tub of bright blue paint and proceeded towards her with a freshly coated paint brush._

"_Troy, no," Gabriella bit her lip to try and suppress her giggles as she stepped back slowly. "That was an accident… I didn't mean… No, Troy! No!" She squealed as he ran towards her and picked her up at the waist, twirling her around before coating her face in blue paint. _

_Laughter filled the room as Gabriella used her paint to smother his face; laughing again when he started tickling her mercilessly._

_As they heard the front door opening and closing and the voice of Chad Danforth, Troy placed his wife back on the ground and held his palm against the small bump she sported on her stomach; showing the world she was already three months gone._

"_I love you," he told her, a goofy boyish grin taking over his face as she lifted her blue face and pressed a wet kiss to his lips._

"_I love you too, Bolton," she returned the gesture. "So, what's say we call it truce and have a two-against-one match with Chad?"_

_Troy grinned devilishly as his hand began to make small circles on her stomach. "Three against one, babe," he scolded her. "It's just the three of us from now on."_

_-_


	4. In Preparation

**A/N: A big, big thank you to all that have read and reviewed this story so far. I can't even begin to describe how much I appreciate it. **

**Thanks to all on the rooftop who have put up with my moaning and groaning over writing this story -- you guys keep me on the ball!**

**Holly x**

**FOUR: In Preparation…**

Jack Bolton always prided himself on being a very prepared man.

Two months before his son was born, he had already 'baby-proofed' the house, packed an overnight bag for the hospital, worked out the quickest route to the hospital and practised his birthing coach exercises. He had read up on labour; about childbirth - about the correct breathing exercises and how to measure contractions.

When he was captain of the East High Wildcats over twenty years ago, he always had his game mapped out weeks in advance - for friendly games and the big championship games.

When he became coach of the East High Wildcats, his organisation skills soared. He even made sure to pass some of that preparation dust onto his captain son months before the start of season.

When Chad Danforth came running up to him mere hours before his son's wedding and announced he had "misplaced" the rings, Jack was calm. Jack was cool. Jack was prepared. It had taken him a full hour and half to locate the bands of gold but he had done it.

He was always prepared.

Until now.

He knew immediately after his wife fell against him in uncontrollable sobs that she would be expecting him to be prepared - perhaps he would start reeling off contact details of councillors who specialised in stillbirths and child loss. Or maybe he'd know the right that to say to his grief-stricken son and heartbroken daughter-in-law. Maybe he would announce he'd speak to the doctors and specialists to achieve more information. Or he might just be able to work out why this monstrosity happened and how to make it all right again.

His mind was empty. His wife sobbed into his shoulder and he held her; trying to let the words Chad Danforth and Taylor McKessie had spoken only seconds before sink in. He hadn't even realised that such a predicament could exist - a woman giving birth to a dead baby? It was unnatural; it was sick. It was mind boggling and surreal.

He watched as Taylor led an inconsolable Maria Montez to a chair that was situated in the small family waiting room; trying to comfort her as best she can. Chad stood there helplessly; his hands shoved deep into the pockets of his jeans and looking as though he hadn't slept in days.

Jack was the first to speak. "Where's Troy?"

"In with Gabriella still," Chad responded hoarsely. "They came out of the delivery room an hour ago but he hasn't left her yet."

"And he didn't think to call us when all of this came out?" Jack didn't mean for his voice to sound sharp, but the emotions were working their way into him, despite his strong urges to keep them at bay for the sake of his family. "We could have done something…"

Chad merely shook his head and looked to the ground. "He was in Texas when Gabi found out. I found her in the bedroom crying because she couldn't feel the baby moving. That's when I took her to the hospital and we found out… I was going to call you straight away, Jack; you know I would. But their heads were all over the place last night and Troy didn't want to have to talk about it all over again. He wanted to wait until after the birth - at least to get that ordeal out of the way."

Jack nodded his response. "How-" he swallowed, noting the stupidity of his words as they flowed freely from his mouth. "How are they?"

"I haven't seen them since the birth. The doctors said Gabriella was resting - apparently it was a complicated and painful birth, so she's on painkillers which are making her drowsy. They say they want to keep her in overnight and I'm guessing Troy's staying too. I was just heading over back to their house to pick up a few things."

"Oh no, Chad, we can do that," Jack gave him a small smile. "You guys look like you haven't slept in days - I can go back and get them a few things."

Maria Montez choked back another sob from the other side of the room. "What about the baby?" She asked weakly.

"The baby's in an isolation room," Taylor answered; her voice low. "The, uh, midwife suggested that we go and see if there's any clothing Troy and Gabriella would want him to wear… or any teddy bears or toys they would want putting in the moses basket. She did explain this to them but I guess it hasn't sunk in yet and Troy was in no mood to talk about it. Gabriella's been sleeping since they brought her out of the delivery room."

"And they're going to see the baby right?" Maria asked. Chad and Taylor exchanged looks of bewilderment.

"We, uh," Chad was the first to speak. "We don't know. They haven't said. We haven't seen--"

Rosa Harper interrupted Chad, much to his relief. The midwife greeted the three parents and offered her sympathy. Jack stood up straight, taking in every word the young woman spoke - about the birth, the complications, the procedure, counselling that would be offered - not only to Troy and Gabriella; but to them as grandparents - and finally, about the baby.

"_A perfect baby boy…" _Rosa's words hung in the air around him and suddenly he could hear nothing else. Lucille fell back against him and Maria allowed Taylor to comfort her. Finally, every ounce of preparation that ever existed in him went. He had a grandson. A perfect grandson. He used to dread the day he would be known as 'grandad'; the word seeming too old for his forty-seven years. But now, all he wanted was to be congratulated for being one. Even if he'd never experience any of those breathtaking, life-changing events with his first grandchild.

After Rosa finally left them room, Chad stepped forward, knowing the three adults would be going in to see their children. "Um, me and Tay are going to head off to Troy and Gabriella's. They'll need the toys and the clothes pretty soon, so we should…"

Taylor unwound herself from Maria and nodded her head slowly; sleep deprivation lingering in her deep eyes. "Yeah," she agreed tiredly. "We won't be long."

Jack nodded his head in response with a small smile. "Thanks, guys. I think I'm speaking on behalf of Troy and Gabriella as well when I say that… I think this situation would have been a lot worse without you there supporting them."

Chad just nodded and shoved one hand into his jeans pocket, the other grasping Taylor's as a form of comfort. "Just… tell them we're thinking about them, okay? And we'll be back to see them soon."

Jack nodded again and watched as Chad led Taylor out of the room and as they disappeared from view, he let out a deep breath. "Come on, ladies," he said lightly, tapping Lucille's cheek affectionately as she looked at him. "We need to pull ourselves together. I think they've had enough heartbreak in the last forty-eight hours."

Jack Bolton always prided himself on being a very prepared man.

But nothing in the universe could have ever prepared himself for the foreseeable future.

--

Troy kissed her hand again. And again.

And again.

As if the simple gesture would work to eventually fix everything that had broken apart in the last couple of days. He was desperate now. He didn't know what else to do. All he knew was that he just had to be there.

But was that enough for Gabriella?

Gabriella slept soundly on the small bed; her fingers grasped tightly in his. Subconsciously, his thumb grazed over her third finger and the wedding band and engagement ring that adorned it. His eyes never left her face. Her simple features; the beautiful chocolate eyes he felt he could drown in forever hidden under weary lids; the shattered pain lingering in her being forced guilt and blame out of him like a flash of lightning.

He didn't know how… or couldn't fathom why… but he knew all this was his fault. In some way; some unknown way, he was responsible.

Troy lifted her hand and kissed her knuckles again. He'd put her through the most unbearable pain, both physically and emotionally, that no woman should ever have gone through. And he was supposed to fix it.

He didn't hear the door open. In fact, it didn't occur to him that anyone else was in the room until he felt a strong hand fall onto his shoulder and Maria Montez appeared at the other side of Gabriella; her hand going to her daughter's forehead and brushing strands of hair from her face.

"Troy." His dad's voice pricked his ears. "Do you want to go for a walk?"

Troy shook his head slowly as he felt Maria's soft gaze on him. "No thanks," he managed to breathe out. "I'll stay here."

"Troy." His mom's voice picked up now, and he could sense the despair in it. She was already breaking down. "You need some fresh air… and some food. Your father and I need to speak to you and I'm sure Maria would like to be with Gabriella alone right now."

"Really?" Troy couldn't keep the sarcasm from his tone. "I'd love to be on a plane right now; on my way home from Texas. I want to be psyched about winning against the Spurs and walk through my front door and greet my eight-month pregnant wife and celebrate with her. Then I want to go into my unborn son's nursery and fuss over whether everything looks perfect or not because," here, he drifted off, and Jack tightened his grasp on his sons shoulder. "Because there isn't long left until the birth and everything has to be perfect."

Maria collapsed into a chair and held onto Gabriella's other hand; the tears falling without her even realising. "She looks so delicate," she commented quietly, running her hand slowly over Gabriella's curls. Lucille leaned over Troy to rub Gabriella's forearm gently and looked at her son's solemn face. When her helpless gaze turned to Jack, the basketball coach moved to help Troy out of the chair.

"Come on, son," he said softly, eventually managing to get Troy into a standing position. "Let's get some flowers to brighten up this room." Jack smirked thinly, waiting for the inevitable, 'dad, are you really a woman?' comment, but it never came. He watched as Troy leaned over Gabriella and pressed a small kiss to her forehead. He hovered over her sleeping face, emitting Jack to clear his throat uncomfortably and put his hand on Troy's arm to gently lead him out of the room. "She'll be there when we get back."

Troy walked ahead of his parents as they made it to the narrow corridor, shaking his mother off his arm as she tried to cling to him.

"Troy," Jack called, having to pick up his pace to catch up. "Hold up."

"The shop's this way, dad," Troy replied tiredly. "Just around this corner."

Jack stopped his only child in his tracks, keeping a firm grip on his shoulder. "I _know _where the shop is, Troy. You think we brought you out here to discuss flowers and candy?"

Troy ran a hand through his hair. "Well that's all you'll get out of me. I don't want to talk about it."

"You have to at some point." Troy looked into Lucille's eyes and saw the unwanted tears that hung in her lids. His eyes softened; his mind too quickly thinking of his son as his parents first grandchild and then reverting back to his own suffering. "The doctors will be offering you and Gabriella counselling, and I think you--"

"I don't want it." Troy walked straight into the small hospital gift shop; his eyes so obviously keeping as far away from the balloons and presents of congratulations. Lucille looked to her husband helplessly and he patted her forearm gently as he followed Troy into the gift shop.

Coming up straight behind his son, who was aimlessly glaring at various cards reading _'with sympathy'_, Jack hissed softly in his ear. "You don't think you need it."

"It's not about what I need."

"Oh, don't be ridiculous." Jack couldn't keep the anger from his tone. "Sure, Gabriella's been through something truly horrific and traumatising but so have you."

Troy clenched his teeth and went to walk away. "Quit reminding me I'm not as strong as you are." The words cut through Jack's heart like a knife. "It's so easy for you to stand there and say that but I'm not going to crumble and let her deal with this alone."

Lucille let out a choking sob, having heard every word as Troy stormed out of the shop; barging past confused visitors and making his way towards the main entrance of the building. Jack watched his son's retreating back, feeling as far away from being prepared as humanly possible. He slowly turned back to his wife and quickly pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Pick out some flowers for Gabriella… keep Maria company?" It was more of a demand than a question and Lucille nodded her reply. "We both know they'll get through this, okay?" She nodded again, squeezing his hand before he turned and walked at a fast pace in the same direction Troy had gone; his heard beating so erratically he thought it would stop dead flat any moment.

He found his son sitting on a bench a couple of hundred yards away from the main entrance. Jack walked down the small grassy hill towards him and quietly took a seat beside his hunched form. His hand was in his hands; the elbows digging painfully into his thighs. Troy flinched when he felt a hand on his shoulder but didn't look up.

"Dad," he croaked. "Can I just _please _deal with this my own way?"

Jack linked his fingers. "Your way sucks," he replied. "Your way means you drive yourself crazy."

"I am _not _crazy," he spat, his face still hidden by shaking hands. "I just need to think about this."

"Think about what?"

Suddenly, Troy's head snapped up and Jack caught a glimpse of unshed tears. He saw anger about to spill out of his son and hurriedly prepared himself for the onslaught. But then, like a flash of lightning, the anger disappeared and Troy's face fell. "I don't know," he admitted before finally looking his father in the eye for the first time since he arrived. "What do I think about?"

Jack let out a loud sigh. "Well, I guess you think about that light at the end of that tunnel."

"What light?" Troy let his head fall back into his hands. "I don't see it, dad."

"What do you see?"

"I just see Gabriella," he mumbled, his voice breaking with every word. Jack squeezed his shoulder tighter in assurance. "I thought she was…" A sob escaped his lips as he spoke, his mind clearly challenging him to say the words. "I thought I was going to lose her too in there."

"She looks like a delicate doll," Jack smiled softly. "But everyone who knows her knows she's got hidden strength."

"You didn't see it." His lifeless eyes stared forward. "She was in so much pain and the baby wouldn't move. She just kept pushing and pushing but nothing happened. And in the end, they had to _drag_ our baby out of her with the biggest pair of forceps I've ever seen. She didn't even comprehend what was happening, dad. She was just crying out and the doctor and midwife were _forcing _her to keep pushing, even though I could feel life was just spilling out of her. She went through all that and I…" again, his voice faltered. Jack's arm circled Troy's shoulders. "I just _sat there_ and _cried. _I didn't do anything. I just… sat."

"Troy…" Jack was trying so desperately to keep his head together.

"Have you ever felt so completely useless? So useless that _bam! _suddenly you're joining the group of the worlds worst husbands."

"Troy, you are _not _a bad husband."

"She could've died."

"But she didn't. And she would have been in a hell of a lot more pain if you weren't next to her. You're not useless and don't ever think you are. And as for what you said in there?" Jack pointed back to the hospital building. "Bullshit, son, and you know it. You are one of the strongest people I know - you and Gabriella as a unit? You can overcome anything."

"Yeah, dad, I think this is a little bit bigger than giving high school status quo the finger."

"You're strong together, Troy. You always have been. And in many ways."

"I don't know how we're going to come through this. She blames herself for freaking out when she found out she was pregnant and I wasn't even there to help her when all this started."

Jack shook his head vigorously. "Don't start with the guilt, Troy. I'm not having you sitting out here moping around and blaming yourself for something you had no control over. I can't even _begin _to think about what's going on in your head right now - hell, I'll be honest, I don't want to ever find out. Can I see myself handling this calmly in your position? Troy, fuck, no! I don't know what I'm supposed to tell you or what advice to give here… All I can do is be there and to me, it sounds totally useless and completely and utterly pointless because there's nothing I can say… Troy, you _need _to talk to a specialist."

"Gabriella," Troy uttered in the midst of quiet sobs.

"Her too," Jack squeezed his son's shoulder again. "She needs help too."

"No, she needs me. Don't you get it?" The fire burned in his eyes again. "I have to do this for her."

Jack started to get desperate. "Troy, there is no way on this planet that you guys can get through this on your own! It's stupid to think that way and it's suicide to your marriage to not allow her to try and get over this with proper support."

Troy stood up abruptly, glaring down at his father with true hatred in his eyes. "What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

Jack clenched his eyes shut quickly, cursing himself inwardly for his choice of words. "No, Troy, I didn't mean that--" He drifted off as Troy walked away from the bench; making his way towards a large patch of green that seemed to lead to nowhere. "Troy!" He stood up and ran, ignoring Troy's sharp requests to leave him alone. "Troy, you know I didn't mean that."

"Whatever."

"You know what I mean by proper support. You're there for her like no one else could never be and she needs you more than anyone."

"Shove it up your ass, dad."

At this, Jack latched his hand on to Troy's arm and forcefully pulled him to a stop. It tugged his heartstrings as Troy faced him; the anger still laced in his once cobalt eyes - silent tears falling freely from them. "Snap out of it, Troy." Jack glared at him desperately. "You're no use to Gabriella this way, and I didn't raise you to believe you're nothing. You've _never _been nothing!"

"And what the hell do you think is going through Gabriella's head right now?!" His words were sharp; dripping with poison.

"I dread to think, but I know she needs to talk to someone about it."

Troy shook his head dejectedly and Jack could see the anger drifting away again. "She hates me, dad."

"She does _not _hate you."

Troy embedded in hand into his hair, the frustration and need for everything to just declare itself as one horrible nightmare pouring out of him. "I wasn't there."

"You can't put yourself at blame for not being a mind reader."

"But she _knew _he wasn't moving _two days _before I left! She didn't want to worry me but I should have _known_ -- she can never keep anything away from me and I just ignored it."

"It doesn't matter how many times you try and figure out what went wrong, Troy. It doesn't matter how many different ways you look at it -- you _couldn't _have prevented it. Whether you were there beside her when she first noticed he wasn't moving or whether she confided in you five minutes after she got nervous; you couldn't have done anything."

"Dad--"

"No, you'll listen. Do you want to lose her?"

Troy shook his head solemnly. "Of course I don't."

"Okay," Jack calmed his tone. "So you know what you do now? You go back to your wife and you tell her you love her. You forget all about pointless 'what if's' and you take her hand and tell her you'll be there beside her through this. You be there when you both need to grieve; you encourage yourselves to accept the professional help offered to you because otherwise you'll be living the rest of your lives with the guilt you shouldn't be feeling. You'll end if losing her if you keep thinking like this."

Jack's face softened, his own emotions and torment rushing through his body as Troy finally broke down into uncontrollable sobs. "Don't you remember your assistant coach back when I was in high school?" Troy flinched as Jack tried to comfort him. "Don't you remember when he and his wife went through a miscarriage?" Jack nodded slowly in understanding. "They split up, dad. I remember seeing him and wondering what the hell had happened to make him so low. He lost his child three months into the pregnancy, and in the end, he and his wife divorced because they weren't strong enough to make it."

Troy didn't flinch this time when Jack forcefully put his arms around his only child. "You know that's not going to happen with you and Gabriella."

"What if it does?" Jack didn't try to soothe Troy's cries, instead allowing him to relieve himself of as much pain as he could. "They went through a miscarriage. I watched as my wife gave birth to my dead son. I just sat there and watched as she went through all that. What if she hates me for it? What if she wakes up one day and resents me for not keeping my promise to her?"

"There was nothing you could have done…" Jack was running out of words; his usually prepared state failing his mind as he desperately wracked his brains for the right words. Just anything to ease all of this. Somewhere inside his shattered soul, he knew there was nothing he could say. "There was nothing you could have done."

"I just feel so… useless." Jack held onto him tighter; his sobs refusing to subside.

"Do I really need to be telling you all this, Troy? You know Gabriella would never see you like that -- and anyone else for that matter. I have no doubt in my mind that you guys will get through this. You just need to allow yourselves to grieve together. Promise me you'll think properly about the counsellors support. Promise me you'll talk to Gabriella about it?"

"And it's that simple?" Troy pulled out of his fathers grasp, wiping away the stray tears and squaring his shoulders.

"No, it's not that simple. What the hell is there in life that is? But it's a start."

Both didn't hear Lucille approach and when they finally noticed her as she stopped by Jack's side, neither took in her tearful eyes and quivering lip. "Troy?" She reached out for him with a shaky hand. Troy allowed her to engulf him in a hug and felt her sigh heavily as he gave into her comfort. "She's awake," she breathed as Troy pulled away. "She's asking after you. I think she wants to see you."

Troy looked up at Jack, who nodded with a small smile as if to say 'I told you so'. Troy returned the subtle gesture, before looking at his father in the eye and uttering, "We were going to name him Jack," he gulped as his father's face cracked. "We called him Jack." Glancing back at his heartbroken parents briefly, Troy turned on his heel and sprinted back to the hospital building.

"Jack?" Lucille looked up at her flabbergasted husband as he put an arm around her shoulder and held her close. "Is he going to be okay?"

Jack Bolton was always prepared for anything.

Exceptions to this fact? His son needing him after losing his unborn child. The grievance to bear knowing he'd never meet his first grandchild. His grandson. His _namesake. _Jack Bolton blinked away his tears and his mind called to him to snap out of it. The torment and horror would not end that day. He needed to get himself prepared.

"Jack?" Lucille asked again; her voice breaking. "Are they going to get through this?"

Subconsciously, he had been preparing himself for that very question from his wife of twenty-seven years.

And in this time of heartbreak and compassion, he knew he had to lie.

Placing a kiss to her temple, he breathed as he watched his son's retreating back fly towards the main entrance. "He's gonna be okay, Lucy. They're gonna be okay."

--

"_Tomorrow, you can see your baby."_

Tomorrow.

There was some part of Gabriella Montez that didn't want tomorrow to come.

The room was dark and quiet. Both her mother and Troy's parents had reluctantly left an hour before; Chad and Taylor in tow. She pulled the hospital sheets up closer to her neck; her heavy eyes begging for mercy and sleep to overcome her. The day had seemed like a year. She couldn't fathom what she was thinking; what she was feeling. Her small hands lay on her stomach which tormented her pathetically - a small bump remained; the only leftover indication that she had carried a child for the last eight months. Now all that remained was lifeless and sagged skin, giant purplish stretch marks and a vulgar nightmare that had been forever imprinted in her mind. She felt crude, improper… dirty. The guilt continued to eat away at her fragile mind and she clenched her eyes shut to try and drown it out. It mocked her with a vengeance; forcing her battered body into a state of shock and repulsiveness.

The door opened and Troy slowly walked in, carrying a small teddy bear and a bouquet of lilies. "Hey, gorgeous," he smiled, coming over to sit on the bed. He was wearing a mask and Gabriella saw right through it. Her ribs seemed to enclose tightly around her heart. "Walked by the shop and saw this little guy staring at me, begging me to buy him for you." He handed her the bear and she smiled as he tapped her nose with it. "And these…" he gestured towards the pink lilies. "Well, these are just pink and girly and you always said that I should make an effort to get you something pink and girly at least once a month."

"So you do listen to me," Gabriella's voice was raspy but there was a hint of mocking in her tone. "Should I feel privileged?" She knew Troy could see through her barrier. Without another word, Troy removed the paper packaging from around the delicate flowers and placed them in the vase situated on Gabriella's bedside table. She watched as her husband placed the teddy beside them and ran his fingers through his hair. Reaching up, Gabriella took a hold of his hand, noticing the look of surprise on his features as she quickly laced their fingers. "Tell me you're staying here tonight," her voice shook as she spoke.

His eyes falling, Troy lifted his other hand to run his knuckles over her defined cheekbones. "Like I'd go anywhere else."

"Tomorrow we're going to see Jack?" It sounded more like a question then a statement, and Gabriella blinked heavily as Troy nodded his head. Tears began to swell in her eyelids and she looked down, ashamed of herself. "I don't know if I can," she whispered, biting her bottom lip with intensity. "I don't know if I can do it."

Troy felt his heart brake all over again and instinctively leaned into her, touching his forehead to hers. "Baby, you can."

Gabriella shook her head and allowed a single tear to rain on her cheek, giving Troy the sweet task of gently brushing it aside. "I just keep imagining how he'll look… and what it will feel like. I always thought about the first time he'd latch onto my finger. He's not going to."

Troy rubbed his nose against hers, willing his own heartbreak to hold back while he concentrated on being the husband she deserved. He owed her that much; as a failure in his mind, he owed her everything. "We have to say goodbye," he sighed with shaky breath. "We have to see him, Gabriella. We'll always regret it if we don't."

Closing her eyes, Gabriella reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his body up and over her body as she held him tight. "Troy?" She whispered, ghosting her lips over his own eyes and cheeks. "Baby?"

"What?" He whispered back, taking in everything about her.

"You do still love me, don't you?" Her words cut through him; piercing his heart.

"You're seriously asking me this question?" His eyes widened at the sincerity of her features. He gulped. Was this the first stage of a marriage downfall? "Gabi, how many times do I have to tell you you're everything to me?" His hand raked soothingly through her matted locks. "Of course I love you."

Gabriella merely nodded; her fingers playing idly in his hair; almost as though making a memory of how it felt to hold him so close. Troy brought his lips to her cheek and kissed away another tear before looking back into her eyes, frantically searching for any remains of the Gabriella he loved before this hellish nightmare began. His heart broke all over again when he couldn't find a single trace.

Seeing the tiredness wash over her, Troy quickly kicked off his shoes but didn't bother with the remainder of his clothes as he slid beneath the sheets of the single bed. Gabriella manoeuvred herself to rest her head against his shoulder; her arm laying lazily over his chest. He held her tight, pressing a kiss onto her curls and running his fingers through them. A part of him was terrified that sometime in the near future, he'd be faced with the prospect of never holding her like that again.

"I know it won't make you feel better if I say I'm sorry." Her voice was timid; as though succumbing to some evil force eating away at her broken insides. Troy flinched upon hearing; his mouth opening to tell her to not be so ridiculous. It was his fault, not hers. "But I am." She spoke before he could utter a single word.

"Don't," his voice quavered. "Gabi, don't--"

"I want you to forgive me." A bout of strength hung in her tone. "I don't mean right now… or even tomorrow. I love you and I really want you to consider forgiving me."

Sentiment was the furthest thing away from her voice, and without realising he was breaking all over again, Troy began to sob against her; holding her tighter and feeling her sigh gently against his chest. "Gabriella, you know I don't--"

"Tomorrow." She cut him off again, lifting her head and placing a small but loving kiss on his lips; silencing him. She dried his cheeks with her thumb and kissed him again - her own way of soothing him, of trying to take away his pain and suffering with a single kiss. "We'll see Jack and we'll say goodbye." Troy swallowed heavily, his mind spinning. Gabriella's gaze swept over his face and he saw right through her. "I just…" she drifted off, letting her head fall and bury her face in his neck. "I just always wanted to be what you deserved."

"You are." Troy couldn't keep the anguish and sorrow from his voice and he pressed kisses along the side of her face. "You are, Gabi. You are." He felt the salty tears fall onto his skin and he tried with every last piece of strength he possessed to take in his dad's words… even Chad and Taylor's words.

They wouldn't sink in and they refused to give him some sense of hope. They just hung in the air, challenging him to dare to take them in - as if knowing his weakness and using it as a weapon against him. Mocking, agonizing, disdainful.

"You are," he croaked again. "You are."

He couldn't begin to dare to think that she believed his every word.


	5. Vulnerable

**A/N: So, my muse obviously wants to depress me.**

**On a side note, I should be point out -- to those who don't know -- there's some evil person on this website who thinks it's a jolly good idea to report every Zac and Vanessa story known to mankind to the moderators -- which subsequently gets them deleted. It is down to this evil -- and possible 'Zikki' (ew.) supporter, that I'm very hesitant to update my main baby since it's putting it at flight risk to do so at a time like this. So, I apologise to all waiting for an update -- at the moment it's just not safe to and I really don't want it to get deleted. I shalt be very pissed off if such an event were to happen. So until this thing blows over, I'm leaving it be but I have not forgotten it ******

**Thanks millions and trillions to the reviews and beautiful PM's I've received from people who have been touched by this story. They mean the world to me.**

**Five: Vulnerable**

Sharpay Evans had never been rendered speechless before.

Although she would admit that that statement wasn't entirely true when thoughts reverted back to junior year at high school and Troy and Gabriella had successfully beaten her out to star as leads in the winter musical.

She'd even admit that there was another moment in her life when she was rendered speechless. Again, involving Troy and Gabriella. Her brother had turned to the 'dark side' and had helped sabotage her Star Dazzle talent show.

Maybe Troy and Gabriella were both seriously damaging to her sanity. After all, there was no way on this planet that Sharpay Evans could ever be rendered speechless. After the second unfortunate incident when they had finally called a truce, Sharpay had vowed never to let the gruesome twosome render her speechless again.

It was Taylor McKessie who had broken the news to her early that next morning. It was Taylor McKessie who actually put her arms around the shaken blonde and held her as she cried; her petite body shaking with uncontrollable sobs. Zeke stood numbly beside her; his gaze catching Chad's as his friend nodded solemnly.

"You sounded too fucking calm on that phone!" Sharpay screeched; anger bursting out of her like water through a dam. "I honestly thought you were trying to put me off the scent but I knew that baby was in the world." She turned her head sharply to Zeke, who still stood there in shock. "Didn't I say that all the way here?" She pushed Taylor forcefully away from her. "Didn't I say that Gabriella had gone into labour? Didn't I say it was a trick?" Zeke did nothing in response. Turning her hazardous gaze back to Taylor, Sharpay glared at her intently. "Tell me this is a fucking joke. But I'm warning you, McKessie, as sick a joke as this is… as horrible as it is… you'd better fucking have a sick mind and be making this up."

Chad jumped to his girlfriend's defence -- looping his arm protectively around her waist and pulling her close as Sharpay's hazel eyes refused to leave hers. Sharpay Evans on a good day was bad enough. Sharpay Evans in complete shock and distraught was terrifying.

"You need to get a grip," Chad stated softly. "The past couple of days has been non-stop crying. I think what they need now is for all of us to be the strong ones."

"And it happened just like that?" Sharpay shook her head; her gaze drifting off into nothing. "Just like that?"

Zeke finally let his feet move and put a timid arm around his girlfriend's shoulders, mirroring Chad and Taylor's stance. "I didn't know something like that could happen," he admitted sheepishly. "Seriously, I just --" He drifted off. "Fuck."

"Where are they?" Sharpay ignored her boyfriend's look of grief.

"Down the hall," Taylor nodded her head in the direction of the private room that was being occupied by the broken couple. "When we arrived this morning to fetch them some clean clothes, they were still sleeping."

"This is crazy." Sharpay was emotionless. "How could something so _sick _happen like that? How long was it until her due date? Four weeks? Five? The nursery's finished… Even the freaking house has been baby-proofed! Everything's just sitting there. Ready. How can something like this just happen?"

Taylor wrapped her arms around her torso; quickly gazing at Chad helplessly. "It just did," she answered pathetically. "No one knows why. It just did."

Sharpay shook her head unconvincingly. "We need to go see them."

At this, Taylor held up a hand. "Not like this, Shar."

The hazel eyes suddenly turned menacing. "Oh, bite me, McKessie. You're not exactly at the top of my Christmas card list either but that doesn't mean you have the right to act as security guard here. She's my friend too; whether you accept that fact or not."

Taylor narrowed her eyes. "I get you're in shock, Sharpay," she answered civilly through gritted teeth. "But you need to think about how you're going to be once you see them."

"I'll be how I'll be," Sharpay's gaze matched hers as Zeke unconsciously tightened his grip around her waist. "They need the support of _all _their friends right now."

"Not friends who are still in shock and in a quivering mess," Chad shot back venomously. "You haven't seen or heard the things we have and just you be grateful for that fact. They don't need tears and they don't need pity. They just need some sense of normality. They're going to see him today."

Sharpay looked up almost instantly. "See him? As in… _see _him…?"

Taylor nodded slowly. "Just for one split moment, Sharpay; just _one_ minute, just think about how that's going to feel."

--

Gabriella stared at her reflection in the small mirror in her adjoining bathroom. Gingerly, she ran her fingers over her pale face; the large black bags that hung under her eyes just another painful reminder. She hated herself -- her eyes narrowing poisonously as she let them fall down her reflection towards the small and worthless bump on her stomach. Empty. Pathetically empty.

Begrudgingly, she let her eyes look down at the bump - her shaking hands reaching up and pressing against it; a harsh and straining confirmation that it all was real. Everything that had happened the day before was real.

She remembered very little of the 'birth'. She remembered the pain and she remembered wanting her body to slip out of life - the torment eating away at her mind and soul as she had pushed with all her might; just desperately wanting for it all to go away. If it meant allowing herself to let go completely; she would have done it. Her saving grace was the constant squeezing that her husband was inflicting on her hand all through the ordeal. His whispering words of comfort and encouragement, his words of pure heartbreak and love. She hated herself.

Troy had lost his son. And all because of something so small and significant. She should have known sooner. She should have gotten to the hospital sooner. It didn't matter how many people told her otherwise; she'd always know the truth. They could try their damn hardest to convince her, manipulate her and bewitch her mind into a guiltless state -- she'd always know the truth.

Forgiveness. It was so much to ask from him. And why was he still here with her? She was so sure she'd wake up that morning all alone; and if she had, she knew she wouldn't have blamed him. How much more could she ask of him?

A small knock at the door made her jump slightly and her hands quickly retracted from her stomach.

"Baby?" His soft voice echoed through the door.

"I-- I'm coming," Gabriella responded in a small voice before looking back at herself in the mirror and raking her fingers through her mattered hair. She hated herself.

As she opened the door, she was met with his comforting gaze. She saw the hurt that flashed there only a second later, when he lifted a hand to touch her cheek and she unknowingly flinched. He frowned. "Gabriella?"

Wrapping her arms around herself, she shook her head and walked towards the made-up bed and absentmindedly began folding the clothes she had worn the previous day. Troy looked over at her with disbelief lingering in his eyes; not even wanting to comprehend that maybe her actions were the start of her slipping away. He wouldn't allow himself to fathom her behaviour was the early signs of her leaving for good. All he knew; all he could think about was being there and saving every ounce of what they had.

Inwardly, he cursed his selfishness. Heartbroken he was, he knew he'd never feel the extent of torment that his wife was feeling at that moment.

And so every single logical word that came out of Jack Bolton's mouth the day before left his mind.

Troy slowly walked towards her, facing her back. He swallowed heavily; feeling stupid and worthless. She needed him right now and all he was doing was giving her more leverage to leave him.

He felt her shiver softly; felt her sigh lightly and somewhat contentedly as his arms slipped around her waist; bringing her back up against his chest and burying his face in her hair. Gabriella found herself greatly pushed into ease; finding solace in his comfort, knowing that if he ever left her she'd have no reason to carry on breathing. She craved him and the mere thought of him walking away petrified her. The small bout of her illogical mind was telling her to stop being selfish. After what she'd put him through, she knew she owed it to him to make his decision as easy as possible.

Her eyes closed gently, savouring what time she had with him. Her stomach seemed to drop sixty feet as she felt his hands slowly slip beneath her red sweater and land on the bump she continued to curse. Her breath hitched, her heart pounded and her eyes opened as she felt his devastation with every circular caress he inflicted on her. He touched her stomach the way he touched it when she was pregnant and that thought brought her some sense of comfort. Perhaps he didn't think she was as repulsive as she thought.

Turning around, Troy seemed somewhat surprised as she flung her arms tightly around his neck, pulling him close and holding him as though it were the last time. He held onto her just as tight; knowing he should bask in the moment before the inevitable happened.

As he pressed a kiss into her curls, he opened his eyes as the door slowly opened and a blonde head appeared timidly.

"Sharpay," He breathed as the blonde smiled softly and walked in; closely followed by an uncomfortable looking Zeke and Chad and Taylor. Gabriella turned her head around at the intrusion but kept her arms in their position around her husbands neck.

"Hey," Sharpay slowly walked towards them, rubbing her arm and trying so hard to figure out the right thing to say. "How are--? I mean, what are you--? Fuck, you know I'm no good at this."

"It's okay, Shar," Gabriella's voice was emotionless as she finally pulled away from Troy and walked towards her friend, enveloping her in a hug. "I kinda suck at this too."

Sharpay pulled away uncomfortably; words just not coming to her. She couldn't even bare to look and take in the exhausted expressions on her friends faces - the look of pure hurt and distain raining out from them. Sharpay could do nothing but numb it all out of her system. She saw no alternative.

Zeke was never good at the whole uncomfortable thing -- that's why he saw himself with Sharpay. Sharpay never had any uncomfortable moments -- sure, she caused them between other people sometimes, but when it was just the two of them, there were never any obstacles. Shoving his hands deep into his pockets, he stepped closer to his friend and stared at the floor.

"I… um… Troy-"

"Dude," Troy stopped him, running his hand over his face tiredly. "Please don't tell me you're sorry. Seriously. I know that's the only thing you can think of to say right now but really… I don't want to hear it."

"Well, I--" Zeke stopped again as Chad came up beside him. "I just -- This is just too fucking weird, dude. I'm sorry I'm not being… well, supportive."

Troy just smiled. "You're here. It's all anyone can do at the moment."

It was obvious to the two guys that Zeke was fighting a losing battle with himself; desperate to find something useful or helpful to say. Chad put it down to shock - he often thought how naïve Zeke was back in high school and nothing had really changed. He'd never experienced death, or a serious illness - involving himself, a family member or a friend. This was really the first shocking thing he'd come across in his life and he had no idea how to handle it. "How are you?" He asked shakily. "I mean… you and Gabs. How are you?"

Troy briefly closed his eyes and looked across the room at his wife, who was fighting against the tears that had pooled in her eyes as she spoke to Sharpay and Taylor who looked at her in sheer sympathy. "Honestly, man? I have no fucking idea. Everything's just a haze at the minute."

"Like it's not real?"

"Oh, it's real," Troy fell back to sit on the edge of the bed. "It wasn't real until Gabriella started giving birth. Then I was catapulted mercilessly into a world of complete and utter shocking reality. It's real." His head fell into his hands. "And I have no idea what to do."

"I spoke to your dad," Chad came over and sat beside his friend. "He's right, you know. You are going to talk to someone, right?" Troy did nothing. "Come on, Troy; if you don't you'll always regret it."

"I know," his shaky voice breathed. Zeke glanced at Chad nervously - a sudden feeling of surprise engulfing him as he watched his friend all of a sudden mature in the face of the events unfolding in front of him. "I'm gonna get help, Chad. I honestly don't see any other option right now."

Chad nodded his head slowly. "That's good," was all he could think of to say at that moment. He didn't need anything but the knowledge that his friends were going to receive the right help; the right treatment for their heartbreak. "You and Gabriella need to stay strong."

"How long for? I already feel as though I'm losing her."

Chad and Zeke again exchanged a brief glance - a new worry and fear creeping into their eyes. "Dude," Chad shook his vigorously. "Don't."

"Like that would happen," Zeke put in. "I know you know that would never happen."

"You didn't hear her last night," Troy finally looked up from his hands. "She blames herself. And she thinks I blame her too."

"So you tell her what you're feeling," Chad replied. "Look, you know I'm shite at the whole relationship thing, Troy. I always have been. Lord knows why Tay's stuck around all these years. Seriously, I have no idea what it is about us that makes us click. We're not obvious at all. Her parents absolutely can't stand my ass and thinks she could do a hell of a lot better - hey, even I know she could do a hell of a lot better than me. But you and Gabriella… it's like been set in stone since you performed at the call-backs. You guys got together after the musical and it's like… everybody just _knew_. We weren't surprised when she was your date for the prom; we weren't surprised when you guys moved in together and we weren't surprised when you got engaged. Everything that's happened between you… we were never surprised at it. It was never shocking because we knew it was always going to happen. And now I can't imagine what you're going through and I can't even begin to think how you guys must feel… but surely, dude; surely you _know _that somehow you guys are going to pull through this."

Troy shook his head slowly, blinking heavily. "What if we're just waiting to surprise you guys?" he whispered, his eyes cast back at his wife who had managed to keep herself composed; her hand clinging to Taylor's desperately. "What if this is all just one harsh kick in the ass and fates just waiting to knock us when we're down?"

"Now you're talking fluent bullshit."

Troy shook his head again. "I don't know what to do to keep her with me. If it ever came to that moment where she felt she couldn't go on with me because the pain is just too much… I'm absolutely petrified that I won't be able to say or do anything to make her stay."

Chad clenched his teeth almost angrily at his friends irrational thoughts. He didn't know what it felt like; he didn't know how or why Troy was thinking these thoughts. All he had was his opinions and his need to help his friends. Looking up, he took a deep breath and did the only thing he, Chad Danforth, could do at a time like this. Knock every illogical and stupid thought from Troy Bolton's head, by any means necessary. "Gabriella!" He called across the room. As the brunette gingerly turned her head to look at him with glazed over eyes, Chad gestured for her to walk over to the bed.

Troy looked up with furrowed brows as Chad stood up and gave her a hug. Taylor and Sharpay looked just as confused but watched none-the-less with expectancy.

"You know we're all here for you, right?" Chad pulled away from her and looked at Troy who nodded numbly.

"Yeah," Gabriella replied timidly, nodding her head.

"Then you listen to every damn word we say, take it all in, don't argue and above all else show that united front you've had since high school. We love you guys and we're not gonna let you get through this alone."

Taylor smiled at her fiancé from across the room, a stray tear creeping its way down her cheek as she watched Gabriella look down sadly before forcing a small smile on her face and looking at her husband. Troy looked at his wife desperately before she went over and placed herself on his lap, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck and holding him close.

Taylor caught Chad's eye and nodded at him approvingly. She didn't know where this sudden ability to handle this situation came from, but she was darn grateful for it.

_--_

_Gabriella stirred in her sleep as she felt the bed move beneath her still form. Her back ached, her body temperature made her feel as though she was lying in a furnace, she felt completely nauseous and comatose twenty-four hours of the day. _

_A chill swept over her as his body left hers and she whimpered at the loss of contact, causing Troy to chuckle slightly as he sat on the edge of the bed to retrieve his boxers that had been discarded there the night before. _

_Opening her eyes, Gabriella attempted to sit up but was obstructed by the large bump on her stomach that prevented her from doing the simplest of daily chores. "Ugh," she groaned as she heaved herself up on her arms._

"_Oh, hey, wait," Troy smiled gently, reaching over and propping up her pillow before helping her up into her desired position. "Don't you dare pop while I'm in Texas," he joked as he tucked a stray curl behind her ear. _

"_Ugh." Gabriella moaned again, kicking the bed sheet away from her legs to allow the cool air to soothe them. "I feel like a house."_

"_A gorgeous house."_

"_And surprisingly that does nothing to make me feel better. Work on the husbandly compliments, Troy. You suck at the minute." A small smile played mischievously on her lips and Troy rolled his eyes._

"_And there's me thinking you'd give the hormones a rest today and be nice seen as though I'm heading off to Texas for three whole days."_

_Inevitably, the brunette's eyes flew open and her lips parted in a gape. "My hormones? MY hormones?!" She shrieked. "It's not like I can help it, Troy! I don't see _you _carrying a baby! I don't recall the last eight months of _your _life being ruled by a mahoosive bump that makes you feel like an elephant! I don't remember _you_--"_

"_Holy shit, I woke the beast," Troy stopped his wife in her tracks. Gabriella glared at him indignantly as he crawled across the bed towards her; his hand automatically dropping lightly on her stomach and his eyes shining. "Don't look at me like that, Gabriella," he chuckled. "You know you're gonna miss me when I'm gone."_

_At this, the unpredictable hormonal girl smiled softly, easing Troy's horror for only a few seconds. "I guess."_

"_You guess?" Troy cocked an eyebrow as he laid up close beside her, pressing his lips against her bare shoulder. "Well thanks a million, baby," he joked. "I love you too."_

_Gabriella rolled her eyes as she lifted her arms and wrapped them around his neck to bring him in for a chaste kiss. "You know you think my hormones are cute," she pouted as they pulled away, eyes shining. _

_Troy just smiled his response; his hand still lazily drawing circles on her stomach. "I hate leaving you like this."_

"_Troy," Gabriella whined upon noting the serious look on his face. "I'm pregnant, not suicidal!"_

"_Eight months, Gabi," he scolded. "And you could pop at any minute."_

"_My due date is in five weeks, baby. And I'm not saying I can't possibly go into labour in the next few hours but its very unlikely, okay? I promise he won't be coming out until you're here." She emphasised her point with a kiss and held her palm to his cheek. "You've gotta head out there, win that match and get your butt into the finals. Jack and I are looking forward to that game."_

_Again, Troy raised an amused eyebrow. "You are, are you?" He gazed down at her stomach. "And I suppose that's some kind of incentive for me to get my butt out of bed and get straight in the shower before I miss my flight, huh?"_

_Gabriella gave her husband a triumphant smirk before pressing her lips back to his. "You know it." She giggled as Troy's other hand fell on her stomach and he ducked his head, lifting up his t-shirt that she had taken to wear at bedtimes. Playfully, he dusted kisses across her belly, relishing in her uncontrollable chuckles as she threaded her fingers through his hair._

"_Now, I know you're gonna miss me," Troy grins as he looks at her stomach; the thought that only in a matter of weeks he'd be a father consuming every ounce of him. "But don't miss me too much… we don't want you coming out before daddy get back."_

"_Troy--" Gabriella scoffed, pushing aside small bouts of doubt as no movement could be detected from within her. Something wasn't right._

_Troy looked up at her and grinned, gesturing down at her belly. "I'm a'talkin' and he ain't a'kickin'. You can't use that as an excuse to shut me up again."_

"_Maybe he's tired," she responded; tiredness taking over her. _

"_Or maybe after eight whole months, he's finally decided to give you a break," Troy wiggled his eyebrows mischievously. "Or maybe he's gotten used to my voice and just doesn't want me to shut up. My baby boy doesn't want me to go -- at least _one _member of my household wants to keep me here!" He joked._

_Gabriella merely smiled, causing Troy to furrow his brow in confusion. "He's always been used to your voice, Troy. And I don't want you to go either."_

_Troy pulled his face back up so it was level with hers and brushed his lips against hers, a wide smile dominating his features. "I'll call you as soon as I land… and then again before training starts. And I'm gonna call Chad and Taylor -- see if they'll come and sit with you for a bit--"_

"_--Troy--"_

"_No arguments. I know you all think I'm some deranged psycho worry-wart of a husband… and okay, on some level that _may _be true, but I'm not gonna be able to play easy if I'm worried about you. And jeez, Gabi, promise me you're not gonna go into labour or anything. At least until I get back."_

_Rolling her eyes again at his antics, Gabriella couldn't help but chuckle. "Seriously, Troy. If he attempts to make an appearance I'll… shove a cork up there or something to keep him in. Or hold my breath for a few hours. Whatever's easier."_

"_And aren't you the witty one?" Troy kissed her again, tenderly brushing a stray curl behind her ear. "You know what I mean. I love you both and you know I'd do anything for you." With one last smouldering look, Troy swung his legs over the edge of the bed and made his way towards the bathroom._

"_Hey, Troy?" Gabriella pouted up at him as he turned around to face her. "You know you said you'd do anything?"_

"_Mmm…" Troy smirked at her playful look._

_Gabriella stretched out her arms in front of her and giggled as she wiggled her toes. "Pull me up. Your son is making me feel as though I'm weighing three-thousand tonnes."_

_Troy rolled his eyes as he grasped her hands and heaved her upright into a sitting position. "Either that or it's all those cheese toasties you've been craving on for the past eight months."_

_Gabriella smacked her lips at the thought. "Troy?"_

"_Yes?" he sighed blissfully as he managed to get into the bathroom. He knew what was coming._

"_Speaking of cheese toasties…"_

_Raising his eyes heavenwards, Troy turned around on his heel and walked past Gabriella and out of the bedroom; making his way into the immaculate kitchen. _

"_You're a life saver, baby!" Gabriella called happily after his retreating back._

"_Or insanely whipped!" Troy shot back with a laugh._

_--_

He clenched her hand and squeezed it as he felt her body tense up.

A couple walked past them in the hospital corridor clutching bright blue balloons that read _'it's a boy!' _and various stuffed animals.

Both kept their gaze averted and looked at their feet as they slowly followed Rosa Harper down the long white corridor; the anticipation, nervousness and sadness consuming them the closer they got to their destination.

They had had been briefed; spoken to… It had taken three specialists to keep Gabriella's anxiety down as they told them what to expect as soon as they walked through that door. They had explained that Chad and Taylor had collected some of Jack's clothing and toys and that the items were currently sitting in the small moses basket with their baby boy. They had also thoroughly described how Jack would look, how he would feel and that they shouldn't focus primarily on that. What they should focus on was grieving; saying goodbye; taking their first look at their child and feeling the same amount of love they'd feel if he were alive.

"There are cameras," Rosa came to a stop outside a door; her eyes soft and her tone soothing. She'd probably done this a hundred times. "Some parents like to take photos as a keepsake. There are also some items we've left if you wanted to take them home. But don't feel pressured to. We do understand if you don't want to keep anything but we do advise that you think about it before making any decisions."

The couple nodded their heads simultaneously. Gabriella felt her breath hitch and Troy squeezed her hand again causing her to look up at him. He offered her a small but sad smile. This was it. They both knew nothing would be harder for them than this moment.

"I'll leave you both alone," Rosa smiled gently. "Just go in when you're ready and take as long as you need."

Only Troy nodded this time as Rosa walked away. Gabriella's hand found it's way back to her stomach and she squeezed; fighting the foreign emotions that were battling to take control. He watched her as she stared forward, breathing deeply and blinking heavily.

Troy swung their hands gently; his own breath catching in his throat as he anticipated what would happen. "You ready?" He choked back his own emotion as Gabriella shook her head. "Me neither," he admitted. "But I'll keep you up if you keep me up."

Gabriella did nothing.

"He wants to meet us," Troy delicately touched her cheek with his finger. "He needs to." He gulped. "And we do too." Why couldn't he fix this?

"I know," Gabriella breathed, finally lifting her head to look at him. He saw the unshed tears lingering in her eyes; the fright that hung in the eyes that once sparkled on a daily basis. She wasn't the Gabriella he knew and loved. "But… it's not Jack, Troy. It's not."

"Of course it's Jack."

Gabriella shook her head solemnly. Her eyes glazed over as the tears dropped and smashed against her cheek, almost shattering her perfect face. "It won't feel like Jack."

Troy closed his eyes and pressed his face against hers, forcing her to look into his eyes as he spoke. "We owe it to him, Gabi."

Again, she nodded her head. "I know."

Pulling away from her, Troy offered out a shaky hand again which Gabriella immediately grasped in hers. Together, they took a deep breath and found a hidden composure that seemed to make their chests ache more. Their eyes locked, as did their hearts and souls. Everything they had endured over the last forty-eight hours came down to this heart-wrenching moment.

Troy squeezed her hand, feeling the strain to put on the brave front for his wife; even if he was fully aware that his barrier was failing him. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest as he opened the door - the air thick and intoxicating. It was a lightly decorated room - the only source of light coming from two small lamps that were situated on small tables on either side of a long couch. But Troy wasn't looking at how well and homely the room was decorated; he wasn't even looking at his wife who had stopped just behind his body; her glassed-over eyes glued to the carpet.

The small moses basket sat atop a small table at the back of the room; a small lit candle sat beside it. A choke racked his throat and Gabriella felt his hand shake in her grasp. Her other hand came round and held onto it, stroking her fingers over his knuckles and pressing a kiss to his shoulder. They sought comfort and encouragement in each other; not even aware of how much they really needed it.

The walk from the door to the basket seemed to take forever -- both eagerly approaching it to see their beautiful creation, but a strong part of them not wanting to make it; not wanting to look inside and see that tiny lifeless person whom they'd never share a single happy memory with.

But somehow, they approached it. Somehow they managed to look down at the most beautiful baby they'd ever seen.

Tears fell without intent. They breathed, knowing that if they lost themselves too much they'd stop forever.

Troy barely felt Gabriella's body fall into his side; her arms encasing his waist as she stared down at their baby.

They'd dressed him. The clothes suiting him so perfectly. If he wasn't so wracked with heartbreak and torment, Troy would have laughed at Chad's choice of clothing -- the bright blue jumpsuit they'd found at Baby Gap all those months ago with _'Mommy and Daddy: Wrapped Around My Teeny-Weenie Fingers' _across the front. Gabriella hadn't been amused - then again, she hadn't exactly denied that that slogan would become the inevitable. A light blue cap sat on his head; a tiny teddy bear sat just beside his head.

He looked so peaceful, so content, as if he were in nothing but a deep sleep. Troy saw his nose and chin, Gabriella's cheekbones and perfect heart-shaped lips - the most beautiful baby boy he could have ever hoped for and more. He looked like a Jack; he was nothing but a Jack. Nothing else would suit him; no other name could have been more perfect.

Gabriella buried her head in her husbands shoulder and quietly cried. She saw it all too. That tiny delicate person had lived inside of her for eight months and she felt nothing but a failure to her son.

"Gabi," Troy choked on his tears as he gingerly reached inside the basket; running a tender finger down the side of his baby's face. He was cold; so cold. Instinct told him to fix that and without another thought, both his arms reached out to his son and he lightly picked him up and held him close to his chest.

Gabriella wrapped her arms over stomach; feeling repulsed at herself as she watched her husband place a gentle kiss on his forehead and began to rock him softly from side to side, as if trying to put him to sleep. He was just natural at this; so flawlessly natural.

"Hey," Troy whispered through tear strained eyes at his son, a burst of love and adoration sweeping through him wildly as he took in every part of his first-born. "I've been waiting to meet you," he looked over at Gabriella; his heart breaking once again when he saw the pain shining through her. "Mommy and I," he swallowed as he caught her gaze; smiling gently. "Mommy and I have been waiting to see you."

Gabriella put her fist to her mouth and sobbed loudly, visibly shaking as her mind desperately begged for her son to make some kind of movement. But there was no such miracle. The tiny feather-like eyelashes were swept forever against his pale cheeks; his beautiful dry lips parted slightly; the tiniest fingers she'd ever seen curled into a ball and eternally fixed that way. Troy cradled him close, urgently trying to give his boy some warmth. He knew he couldn't love him more if he were wide awake and reaching to grasp his finger.

"Gabriella," he sobbed, walking closer to her and gesturing at the tiny bundle in his arms. "Baby, isn't he beautiful?" Another sob escaped him as Gabriella merely nodded her head as a fresh batch of tears overcame her. "Look what we went and created." He offered her a small smile as he looked back down, pressing another light kiss on his cheek. "He's absolutely perfect."

Stomach spiralling continuously out of her control, Gabriella linked one of her arms through Troy's, the other reaching up and running her fingers across her baby's chest, making a memory from his touch and smell. No force on earth could ever make her forget it. Troy turned his head to press a deep kiss into her hair, closing his eyes as he held onto the soothing thought of having both his wife and his son in his arms at the same time after waiting eight long months for the sensation. His heart continued to shatter as Gabriella placed her index finger beneath Jack's; the imagery making it look as though he had grasped his mother's finger for the first time -- the one thing she'd been waiting for above all else since she had announced her pregnancy.

It wasn't the dream moment she'd thought about constantly, but it was the best that could ever be.

"He's everything I thought he would be," Gabriella croaked, her cheek resting against Troy's shoulder as she kept her fingers in Jack's lifeless grasp. "Everything and more."

Troy nodded his head slowly, not taking his eyes away for one split-second; knowing every moment from now was priceless. "He looks like you," he commented as he continued to rock him. "Thank god he looks like you."

She didn't have the strength to scoff, nor to roll her eyes. "I just see you," she replied, wiggling her finger and watching helplessly as his arm moved with her action; the most they'd ever see out of him.

Troy's head fell against hers, his eyes closed tightly as more tears cascaded down his cheeks and onto his shirt; the emotional pain feeling numb as absolute love and devotion took over him. He opened his eyes only seconds later and tattooed a memory into his mind as he stared intently and lovingly down at his son. "Thank you so much for giving me him, Gabi," the emotions took over as every word came out as a sob. "Thank you so much…"

Gabriella shook her head, her sobs matching his as she too focused on her son's perfect form; wasted moments fading away into nothingness. She knew this was hello and goodbye.

"I just want him to open his eyes," she whispered amidst another cry of heartbreak. "I always pictured him with your blue eyes. And I know all babies are born with blue eyes but I also knew from the beginning he'd have your unique look. And now I--" she drifted off again as sharp tears raked down her delicate face. "Now I won't know. Troy, why won't he just open his eyes?"

That was it. The barrier was broken; his heart was shattered. His soul faded and every memory he'd shared during his wife's pregnancy became nothing but a past myth. Surely it didn't happen. Gabriella's cries filled the room and Troy unwound one arm from beneath Jack and placed it around her shoulders that were shaking violently.

"Shh, baby," he soothed, rocking them both backwards and forwards; backwards and forwards… "Shh," he whispered; his nose burying itself in her hair as Jack's peaceful form dominated his view. "Shh… he's sleeping. He's sleeping…"


	6. Memory

**A/N: Oh my god. This is like… 11,000 words long and don't ask me how or don't ask me why… I never intended it to be!**

**For those who loved 'Falling Into You' but Kat1estone … stupid mods have deleted it. Grr. If you were a dedicated reader like myself, please visit The Music in Me… a fantabulous fan fiction page primarily for High School Musical and Zac and Vanessa fan fiction. Link on my profile.**

**This link is also where I'll be posting 'I Feel Sparks' - I'm still extremely hesitant to update as I seriously do not want it deleted but we'll see how it goes. **

**This chapter is for my fellow angels and my fellow kuippo's! And of course, everyone who's left me a review and PM'ed with their beautiful messages. I can't tell you how much receiving those has meant to me…**

**Melanie… big squeezes and cuddles. You're in my thoughts xx**

**Six: Memory**

_--_

"_Man, don't you guys wanna get settled here properly before you go ahead and dramatise everything again?" Chad Danforth rolled his eyes for the thousandth time that day. Though he was trying to make his best friend and proclaimed brother see some sort of sense of reality, he couldn't stop the excitement from taking over him completely. Twenty-one years of age - finally, they were able to drink legally; though Chad couldn't shake the thought that now it wouldn't be as much fun. Mere months after graduating from the University of Albuquerque, he and Troy had moved to Los Angeles with their ever-supportive girlfriends after being head-hunted by the Lakers. _

_With so much that had happened in the last couple of months, Chad was beyond surprised when Troy pulled another bombshell on his shoulders. "Seriously, dude, Gabs and Tay are decorating your house as we speak! At least wait until your house is done before you do this!"_

"_Do what?" Troy replied distantly, his nose pressed up against the glass of a store window. _

"_This! We haven't even made first string on the team yet, so literally everything train of thought we have has to be centred around basketball -- which, really, isn't hard but _still! _And we've officially lived here… what? Three weeks?"_

"_Three and a half."_

"_Whatever. Gabs and Tay have been tied up for the last three and a half weeks decorating and getting things organised. On top of that, in the fall they'll be doing their Masters Degree and that's adding tonnes of stress by itself! Seriously? Are you doing this to me? Are you honestly doing this to me?"_

_Troy pulled a face. "To you? You're not doing anything but complaining, man! I called you here for moral support but obviously that's too much for your pea-sized brain to handle."_

_Chad scrunched his face up and folded his arms in frustration. "You're mean when you've got your mind set. And I am here for moral support -- making sure you're not rushing into anything stupid. Getting married is kinda a big deal."_

"_Really." Troy deadpanned. "I had no idea."_

"_Obviously," Chad scoffed. "I can't believe you're rushing into this."_

"_Rushing into this?" Troy finally took his eyes away from the grand window display of diamond rings to glare at his best friend. "We've been together four years, Chad. We've just got through three years of college with the added pressure of a long distance relationship. And anyway, not that I like discussing my, uh, feelings around, well, _you, _I happen to know that I want to spend the rest of my life with her. So I'm doing something about that."_

"_And I wanna be with Taylor too but I'm not getting myself in debt by splashing out on expensive diamond rings!"_

"_Well maybe I'm ready for this, Danforth. So you can either shut up completely or offer real support by telling me I rule all and that this is the best news in, well, ever!"_

_Chad folded his arms dejectedly as Troy's face pressed back up against the store window. "Well, yeah, I suppose it is."_

"_Thank you."_

"_Unless she says no…"_

_Oh, if looks could kill…_

_--_

She was just so natural at this.

Sitting comfortably between his legs, her back pressed up against his chest and her head resting back on his shoulder, Gabriella Bolton held onto her son tightly as she basked in her husband's warm and soothing presence.

It had been three hours since they had first entered the room; an hour since their tears had finally subsided. Troy had initiated the rule: no more crying in front of Jack. As if the action would give their baby some sort of discomfort; as if he'd know and sense their upset and somehow feel responsible.

So they'd sat themselves down on the couch provided in their current position; needing the others presence as they cherished the tiny being that resting in their embrace. Both tried with every ounce of strength inside of them not to let their lingering tears fall - the action was proving more and more difficult as a wasted future seemed to wait for them mockingly.

The things they'd never see, never experience nor ever share with their son.

But for now, everything was as perfect as it could be.

He was beautiful. Gabriella marvelled at the distinguishing features he could only have inherited from his father; the tiny fingers and toes - ten of each, of course. She knew he had his father's eyes; even without visual confirmation, she always knew he would.

She felt Troy press another kiss just beneath her ear; brushing away her dark tendrils as he too looked down at their baby. Time no longer seemed to exist between them - the prospect of ever leaving the room, their loving embrace, never entered their minds. It was as though they were to stay like that forever - a scenario neither would complain at.

"I can see him in the back yard," Gabriella broke the comfortable silence; a small smile tugging at her lips. "With you," she added as Troy tightened his grip around both of them. "He's in the back yard with you and you're showing him how to make the perfect free throw. But he's so tiny, he can barely make it. So you scoop him onto your shoulders and he perfectly makes the basket. And you look so proud of him…"

Troy smiled; the picture having entered his mind so many times before during her pregnancy. "And he does it all over again because he has to show mommy how clever he is."

Gabriella nodded, her eyes never leaving Jack's lifeless face. "And I can see him coming home from high school, telling us he's got a date with the most gorgeous girl in the school. A brainiac, of course."

"Of course," Troy grinned, rolling his eyes heavenwards. "They are the hottest."

"And he brings her home because they're getting ready for Homecoming. And I'm totally an uncool mom because I just want to keep taking pictures and start crying because my baby boy is all grown up…"

"Please tell me you didn't get that image from our Homecoming dance. I couldn't think of enough ways to hurt my mom after that embarrassing scenario!"

"Still," Gabriella managed to keep the smile on her face as she leaned her head down to press another kiss to Jack's forehead. "I wanted that."

Troy's smile faded; his fingers running through his wife's curls to soothe her pain. It hurt to think about the times they'd never see but a part of his shattered form still found it helpful to talk about him - their hopes, their fears… the plans they had for him, the times they were most looking forward to.

Suddenly, it became irrelevant to focus on the hurt and pain. Born sleeping or born living, he was still their son; still a tiny and beautiful human being who deserved to encompass every part of their memories and souls.

Feeling Gabriella suddenly fall into discomfort, Troy pressed another kiss against the side of her face, taking his hand and running his fingers along Jack's face. "I can totally see that," he breathed with a small smile. "A couple of the most embarrassing parents to hit the face of the earth. And I know we talked about it all the time - about how we were _never_ going to become our parents - but damn, when the day came when we realised we were worse? Jack would have a field day knowing that he finally got through to us!"

"And he'd totally burst your bubble when he informs you that you're not as cool as you think you are."

"And that I was actually totally lame in high school and can't understand how I ever got popular in the first place."

He was almost surprised when Gabriella turned her head slightly so she could kiss him lightly on the corner of his mouth. "And every time we did something like that, he'd recoil in absolute terror and say we were repulsive because parents never have sex and aren't allowed to show affection."

"Only our parents." Troy suddenly forgot the healing game they were playing as his eyes locked onto hers. "We're an exception."

"Not to Jack," Gabriella breathed over his lips. "We'd just be plain gross."

And in that moment, he saw it.

The sparkle that emitted in Gabriella's eyes every time she talked about their son. It was a regular occurrence during her pregnancy - the humour that bounced from her everytime she explained to her husband that the reason his son was beating the hell out of her stomach was because he was fed up of listening to his daddy ramble on with nonsense. The first time he ever kicked, Troy couldn't even comprehend the look that shone from her features as she grasp his hand tightly and pressed it to her small bump. And when he felt it too, he couldn't describe the mass rush of high feelings that consumed him. The love he'd held that he thought couldn't reach any further heights of devotion was accelerated in an instant and it had hit him bang hard in that moment that he was going to be a daddy.

The sparkle he found again in that moment pushed his determination to get through this. Suddenly, he remembered time existed; remembered that sometime in the near future, he and his wife would have to discuss and then go through with the heart shattering moment of burying their baby boy. But one fear that refused to leave him was the prospect of losing his wife through this trauma. He knew that as soon as they left this room, they'd have to try and move on - attempt to cope. But what if she couldn't do it beside him? What if it became too much for her to handle? What if she discovered that space and time away was what she needed to deal with everything and then eventually he'd lose her to that space and time.

He couldn't even begin to comprehend how he'd live if that should ever happen.

_--_

_The door swung open violently as the young couple bounded through wrapped up haphazardly in a passionate embrace. Gabriella Montez moaned into her boyfriend's mouth as she pulled him into the house by his jacket lapels and he kicked the door closed with his foot. _

_Troy Bolton grunted as Gabriella slammed him up against the closed door; her hands wandering carelessly over his body before gripping his tie with force and attempting the impossible and pulling him closer to her body. _

"_Okay," she broke away breathlessly, too into the moment to chuckle at her cherry lip-gloss which was now spread across Troy's lips, chin and cheeks. "So, that party was fun," she pronounced, not taking in Troy's lustful but confused stare. "And meeting your future team mates was awesome and talking to some of the other wives and girlfriends was amazing and I'm so proud of you but oh my god, I couldn't wait to get out of there!"_

_Her small hands ran violently through his hair and Troy had to recoil slightly at her sudden aggressiveness. Normally his Gabriella was so shy when it came to sex - even after four years of being together, he found it cute that she still blushed whenever he saw her naked. But this dominant, spontaneous and sex crazed girlfriend that suddenly erupted? Well, he wasn't complaining. He still wasn't over the shock of when she started kissing his neck and feeling him up during the limousine ride home. _

"_Really?" He yelped when she curled her fists into tight balls as she gripped his best dress shirt. "W-w-w… I mean, uh, why?" _

_When Gabriella smiled at his incoherent question, Troy was reverted back to the sweet Gabriella he'd known and fallen in love with at some ski lodge in Colorado. "Because everything is just how I wanted it to be," she replied, loosening her grip on his shirt. "Even though I wanted to paint the kitchen lilac and you wanted it bright red for some strange reason… and we had to compromise with magnolia even though I've still got my heart set on lilac…"_

"_There's a point to this, I'm hoping. And lilac is too girly."_

_Gabriella smirked and rolled her eyes. "Yes, there's a point," she replied sternly. The lustful spark returned into her chocolate orbs and she placed her arms around his neck. "I'm just happy. We're actually living together."_

_Troy grinned boyishly, his grip tightening around her waist. "Nice you've finally acknowledged that."_

"_You know what I mean. Everything just looks so perfect. We've all graduated college with honours, you and Chad are playing for the freaking Lakers!"_

"_Well," Troy blushed. "Not exactly on the first string squad…"_

_Gabriella cocked a knowing eyebrow. "Please," she scoffed. "We were talking to your coach and his wife for like fifteen minutes and he couldn't stop raving about you!" She grinned as she watched his face turn a deeper cherry colour, his eyes looking anywhere but at her. And his vulnerability at that moment was just turning her on more. She decided to be nice, changing the subject momentarily. "Tay and I will be starting our masters in the fall."_

"_And I couldn't be more proud." Troy reached up and ran his fingers tenderly through her hair. "And why are we standing here recapping everything we already know when we could be in the bedroom having hot passionate sex? That was your intention, right?" His eyes bore hopefully into hers. "Right?"_

_Gabriella grinned. "Right," she replied. "And anyway, you asked why I wanted to leave the party quick… and I answered. So no putting the blame on me for postponing this."_

_Troy's face fell into her neck, placing tantalising kisses and suckles on every inch of exposed skin. Gabriella moaned in response; her fingers tickling the back of his neck as he continued to worship her. Her hands moved to push his jacket off his shoulders and she heard it fall to the floor as Troy gripped her waist harder and pressed her tightly against his body. _

_She couldn't help but giggle as he ravished her mouth with kisses; his hands fumbling along her back and reaching for her zipper. Upon finding it, Troy wasted no time in pulling it down, allowing her gorgeous black gown to pool lightly at her feet. Kicking off their shoes whilst trying to maintain a thorough kiss elicited chuckles and eventually caused Gabriella to pull away from him completely as they regained composure and breath. _

"_I don't know what's gotten into you but I'm liking it."_

_Gabriella merely responded by tugging on his tie; a devilish glint in her eyes as she walked backwards towards their bedroom and pulling him along. Over-eager and more turned on than ever, Troy followed willingly, suckling on her shoulder and collarbone and he allowed her to navigate them through the mass of unopened boxes and various paint cans and brushes that lay splattered all over the floor. _

_Their bedroom wasn't even closed to being finished. The walls were half painted in a cream colour and the only furniture Troy had managed to put together in the last few weeks were their bed, chest of drawers, dressing table and one bedside cabinet. Boxes lay strewn across the room; yet to be unpacked and put in their rightful places._

_As the loved up pair stumbled into the room, sparks ignited and flew as Gabriella reattached her lips to his, pulling at his tie and loosening it before ripping it off over his head and getting to work on his shirt buttons. Troy fumbled with her bra clasp; pulling it off effortlessly and lightly trailing his fingers down her arms as he slowly pulled it off her. He pulled away from her mouth, allowing her breathe and bask in his touch as he kissed along her jawline and down the column of her slender neck. _

_In a tassel of limbs, the pair fell onto the bed, landing with a thump but not aware. Gabriella roughly pushed his shirt from his shoulders; running her hands along his warm smooth skin. _

_She'd never grow tired of him. Of his hugs, his kisses, his soft caresses. As of that moment, the outside world no longer existed. Whatever was happening in their lives, she always knew that all she needed was him - his hugs, his kisses… his soft caresses. He could fix anything; something she'd never doubt. She had tried over the last four years to work out what she ever did in her life to deserve him, but all her conclusions amounted to nothing except that she was just so lucky. _

_She whimpered as he kissed down her chest; her head turning to the left and her eyes fixating on the small framed picture that sat on the bedside cabinet. Her fingers raked through his hair and she moaned as her mind relayed the day of their high school graduation. She had thought she couldn't love him more when he'd picked her up and spun her around just as Lucille Bolton snapped the picture._

_Oh, how wrong she was._

_Gabriella pressed her palms to his cheeks, bringing him back to her mouth. She kept her eyes open as he kissed her; her stomach fluttering each time his lips stroked hers enticingly. "I love you," she whispered, causing his eyes to open and their powerful gazes to lock tight; never wanting to let it go._

_Troy rubbed his nose against hers; pushing her hair back from her forehead with his palms. "I love you too, baby." His response was clear, determined… and the way she looked at him made him want to rip open the cabinet drawer and take out the small velvet box and drop down on one knee right then and there._

_Gabriella lost herself in his eyes; her heart beating at one hundred miles an hour. She used to be scared about what the future would bring but now she'd never been more determined. _

_Everything was going to be perfect. And if any imperfections ever came their way, she knew Troy would always be there to fix it._

_--_

Troy had looked at the small display the hospital staff had set up for them earlier on. He'd seen it and he'd shed a tear after he'd first passed Jack over to his mommy. There was no question that Troy wanted to keep the items. The nurses had taken several pictures of Jack in his moses basketand placed them into gold frames. They'd also set aside a piece of paper with his hand and foot prints; above which stated _'Jack Bolton. Born sleeping July 13__th__ 2008'. _There was also a small gold locket with his picture and lock of dark chocolate hair inside. The staff had had his first name and date of birth engraved on the front.

Gabriella was still nestled in his arms, Jack in hers. Half an hour previous, she'd dared to lift up the small blue cap to inspect the colour of her baby's hair and almost choked on her tears as she saw her own hair colour staring back at her. She'd also found two small reddish-purple marks situated on either side of his small head just above his ears. Her heart thumped wildly as Troy gently explained the birth and the dreaded forceps that had caused the damage to their son.

"It would have killed you if they didn't do something quickly." She'd heard his voice crack as he uttered those words. "I hated it but they said I'd lose you too if they didn't do something…"

And her heart broke all over again; her unselfish mind thinking back to what she'd put her husband through in those dark days. She remembered very little of the birth -- only the pain and the encouraging squeezes from Troy were visible in her mind.

Troy sensed her discomfort after his explanation and swallowed deeply as he'd watched her place the blue hat back into place on Jack's head.

There had been nothing but silence after that. A time for reflecting, building memories and basking in what time they had left with their baby.

But the silence was killing Troy.

His mind was full of images; mainly of the time back in high school when he was standing outside of his father's office at East High, overhearing the discussion between his dad and the assistant coach - the assistant in tears as he explained the miscarriage, the subsequent breakdown of his marriage and how his wife could no longer cope.

And he could vividly picture Gabriella weeping on Taylor McKessie's shoulder as she spilled her heart out about not being able to cope… not being able to love him anymore and wanting to break free from him and live a new life.

He needed to go and throw up.

Gabriella noticed his shift; his body that had tensed remarkably in the last five minutes. A frown emitted on her features and she tilted her head up at an angle so she could look at his face. "Baby?" She swallowed. Was this the part where he told her he couldn't be with her anymore? After all she'd put him through, anger was the last thing to enter her mind. But she dared to ask; she needed to know. "Are you… okay?"

Troy's eyes darted down to meet hers and he answered honestly. "No. And I'm not sure I ever will be again." The emotion they'd ruled out after finally shedding their last tears was starting to seep its way through and Gabriella nodded her head at him and looked back at Jack, shaking. "But we can live through this, right?"

Her eyes lifted back to his; somewhat confused and expecting what she considered the inevitable to slip from his mouth. Slowly, with wide eyes, she nodded her head and Troy softly smiled upon seeing it.

"You do want to, don't you?" He swallowed heavily, his eyes searching hers.

"What do you mean?" Gabriella breathed back, subconsciously rocking her son as if soothing him that although she was watching his daddy, she still had her attention on him. Because babies needed that reassurance.

Troy's hand lifted to meet her cheek; the emotions cursing through him as his mind tried to work out how to say everything that had dominated his mind. A part of him feared he'd already read her like a book - that she'd inwardly thank him for bringing it up and making it so much easier for her to tell him she could no longer go on. Another part feared that bringing it up would only bring the idea up in her mind and it slowly emerge into something uncontrollable… unfixable.

But he needed to say it. The only chance he had of securing their future was to delve into the unknown, his worst fears and get through it united.

His knuckles brushed over her cheekbones and he didn't even try to reprimand her for having lingering tears pooling in her eyes. "I just want you to listen to me, okay, baby? I just--" his voice broke as Gabriella tenderly and very lightly ghosted her nose over his cheek. "I just need you to understand everything I'm feeling right now. And I need to understand everything you're feeling. It's the only way we can get through this, and I want to get through this without losing you."

Her lips parted in response to his words and she shook her head confidently, yet so unsure. "I'm not going anywhere, Troy." It came out barely as a whisper. "I'm scared that you will. At least… I understand if you want to but I--"

"Woah." Troy stopped her; his own eyes bulging at her admission. If his rational mind was in its usual working state, he'd see his own fears mirrored in her eyes - the fright that consumed her at the very thought of him leaving, though no blame would be put out towards him. Everything he feared, everything that scared him, was staring straight back at him. "You think that I'd go?"

Gabriella looked back at Jack sadly. "I wouldn't blame you."

"Wouldn't blame me?!" Troy was flabbergasted. "Baby, you know that I'd never -- I mean, that thought isn't even realistic. I don't even want to begin imagining _any _scenario that would make me want to leave you."

"Even though I failed our son?" She couldn't look at him and Troy's heart sank as she spoke; noticing the stray tear that fell from her eyes and landed on Jack's face. "Even though I couldn't carry him full term? Even though I made you so happy by telling you you were going to be a daddy and then suddenly taking it away from you by killing him?"

"K-killing him?" Troy was frozen. "Gabriella--"

"I'd understand, Troy." She broke him off as she felt him shake. "I'd never make you feel guilty for leaving."

"You did nothing wrong!" His tone was harsh, domineering and loud. But it could never be powerful enough to embed reality into her stricken mind. "Look at me!" His fingers were placed beneath her chin, forcing her to look up at him. "You did not kill him, Gabriella, and _no-one _would ever suggest or think that you did. There was nothing you or anyone else could have done to prevent this… Please, please, _please_ believe me, baby." He pressed his lips forcefully against her forehead, feeling the small sobs wrack her fragile body. "Please don't think you did this." He pleaded with her desperately; his own sharp tears raking brutally down his cheeks. "Please don't blame yourself… We can't get through this if you blame yourself for something that you had no control over."

Gabriella turned her body; one arm still tucked securely under her son, the other twirling around Troy's torso. Her body turned to the side so she had better access into his arms; to see his face and find comfort and safety from the evils of the outside world. She allowed Troy to dust kisses over her face; one hand cupping his son's head and soothing him with his thumb -- not aware in his mind that these comforting actions he bestowed on Jack would have no effect at all.

"We should be taking him home, Troy," she sobbed, clutching onto his tighter as he stroked his hand over her hair. "This wasn't supposed to happen…"

"I thought we weren't going to cry in front of Jack anymore," he murmured, bending his head down to look at his baby.

"I'm sorry." Her apology had a number of meanings so brutally attached.

"You've nothing to be sorry for," he replied, kissing her cheek gently as she settled her head in the crook of his neck; Jack safely lying between their bodies. "You've given me the most perfect baby boy, Gabi. I couldn't love him or you any more."

Gabriella unwound her arm from around him; furiously wiping at her tears and trying to stick to their resolve to keep calm and neutral in front of Jack. After wiping her own tears, her hand moved to soothe Troy's; gently brushing away every painful drop, lightly moving away every strand of hair that threatened to fall in front of his eyes.

"I love you so much," she told him sincerely. "And I want to get through this - in every sense of the meaning. I don't want to leave and above all, I don't want you to leave. And I know you don't want me to blame myself but you have to understand, Troy…" Another tear fell. "I carried him for eight months. I was the safe environment in which he was to grow and be secure until the day he decided to come out into the world and knock us all for six. And I couldn't do it." Troy opened his mouth to speak, but she stopped him. "And I know you're telling me otherwise and I know the doctors and specialists are too… Taylor, Chad, Sharpay, Mom, Lucy, Jack… everybody's talking rational. But you've all got to understand… I feel like such a failure. To Jack and to you."

Troy blinked back the tears - his state of mind where he knew he had to be composed in order to fix whatever he could taking over. "You're not a failure; not in the slightest. And no part of me has never - or will ever - blame you for this."

"You were going to be a perfect daddy…"

"And you a mommy." It was his turn to wipe away her tears. "And there's no past tense involved. We're both parents now and nothing is ever going to change that. He's our son and he always will be. Any future babies we have… they'll know all about him. He's not going to be forgotten once we walk out of this room. Jack Bolton exists in this world and I'm never going to let go of that."

Gabriella looked back down at him; his lifeless face forever imprinted in her memory. He was beautiful. "I won't either."

"We need help, Gabi." He looked at her intently, trying to decipher her reactions. "I hate to admit it… it just kills me to say this. I can't do anything to make all this better for you. I've thought of nothing else and it kills me that I can't do anything--"

"You can always fix anything." Gabriella's voice was strong. "And you're already making this easier for me."

"We need help," he stated again, not taking in her words of encouragement. "There's only so much I can-- I can't help you in the way you need to be right now. The way we both need to be. The specialist suggested we have counselling and I think it would--"

"I don't want to be shrinked, Troy."

"We won't be. Just a talk, get everything out. I'm scared we'll just end up falling apart in the next few months because we couldn't work out a constructive way to live so Jack wasn't born in vain. We created the most perfect baby and it doesn't matter that he wasn't planned; he was still conceived with all the love in the world and that's the love we need to hold onto. If we lose it… Gabi, I'd die. I'd honestly die."

His wife merely nodded and brought Jack up closer against her chest, allowing Troy the access to bend down and press a kiss against his forehead. "I would too. We'll talk to the specialist people, but only because I can sense your puppy eyes coming on fast if I don't surrender now."

Her voice was shaking as she spoke; her eyes glossy with unshed tears and a forced smile in an attempt to lighten up their jagged exchange hesitantly tugged at her lips.

And Troy saw another glimpse of the Gabriella he knew before all this tragedy had occurred. So, he smiled softly back and pressed his lips gently against hers. "You know you can't resist it."

Gabriella smiled and pulled back slightly and began to cradle Jack gently against her; rocking him back and forth and soothing him as though he was crying. Troy kissed her temple twice, whispered that he loved her and slowly placed his index finger in Jack's motionless grasp.

Though his mind eased considerably, Troy knew that life was not going to get any easier.

_--_

_One word sprung to mind: woah._

_Just… woah._

_His mind could not stop chanting… woahhh._

_Lying on his back on the king-sized bed, body only just recovering after the very pleasant onslaught provided by his girlfriend, Troy blinked and stared up at the black ceiling. His hair stuck to his head and forehead with sweat; his heart was still pounding ferociously in his chest and his mind was swirling with thoughts regarding the one question he wanted to ask Gabriella… and the one answer he so desperately wanted to hear. _

_It had to be perfect, right? Every girl wanted their marriage proposal to be romantic… right?_

_Chad had not been helpful. He'd suggested a moonlight serenade on a yacht in Fiji with a harpist playing in the background as he fed her chocolate-covered strawberries and champagne. _

_Unfortunately, Troy did not have a yacht. Or a harpist. Or champagne. Or straw-- okay, there were strawberries in the refrigerator, but they were a little far away from Fiji and that wouldn't have worked. _

_And what song would he sing if he were to serenade her in the moonlight?_

_And how could he predict whether the moon would be full and give adequate light?_

_Whatever. It didn't matter. It was a stupid idea and he knew Gabriella would have probably thrown him overboard for taking things a step too far. She wasn't into material things. She loved simplicity and thoughtful last minute surprises. A moonlight serenade on a yacht in Fiji with a harpist and strawberries and champagne _may _enter the 'non-simplicity' category. _

_Taylor had merely squealed and not done much else. And that left Troy with the dilemma that he would have to think this one through. _

_Alone._

_Oh, crap. She was totally going to say no._

_Turning his head to stare at her sleeping form, he smiled. The duvet had been kicked mercilessly onto the floor during their passionate embrace and now all that covered her body was the sheets; clung tightly over her chest to conserve her modesty. _

_Troy suddenly felt hot. The nerves, the anticipation… the fact he was still reeling from their woah-defying activities only an hour before. When had she decided to become so domineering in the bedroom? Simple. She was too happy. So happy, nothing could ever get her down. Her barriers were let down and she was no longer the shy blushing Gabriella Montez._

_Would a proposal shoot down her happiness and get her down?_

_Oh, crap. He was in a pickle._

_With a sigh, Troy kicked the sheets away from his body; only allowing them to cover his own modesty slightly as he ran his fingers through his matted hair. Were they even ready for such a step? Last week he'd been so sure. Last week he had it all figured out. Last week he was beyond excited and couldn't wait to drop down on one knee and ask her. _

_And then he told Chad and wanted to kill his best friend with his own afro. _

_He shuffled again on the bed, not realising that he had been wiggling around for the last fifteen minutes and his movements were affecting Gabriella's sleep. Opening her eyes, she smiled softly upon seeing him groan and try to find a comfy spot. Clutching the sheet to cover her chest, she sat up with an amused expression and Troy looked up at her apologetically realising he'd woken her._

"_Sorry," he mumbled, shifting again. "My back's really killing me."_

"_Nah, I'm used to your wiggling." She smiled and leaned over him, kissing him softly. _

"_Or maybe it's because you've been a little too rough with me tonight and that's why I can't get comfy," he grinned at her boyishly and she rolled her eyes knowingly at him. _

"_You typical boy."_

"_But you love it."_

_Gabriella fell onto her boyfriend's chest, cuddling up to him as his arms wrapped around her form. "Meh," she replied nonchalantly, laughing when he feigned hurt. "You comfy yet?" She yawned._

"_I suppose." He yawned too._

"_You're just asking for an argument right now, Bolton," she chuckled; her hand creeping up his chest and curling around the side of his neck. "Lord knows why and how I've put up with you all these years. I should have known what I was letting myself into when you went through that phase during senior year when you couldn't stop snapping my bra."_

_Troy ran his fingers subconsciously up and down her arm; rolling his eyes even though he knew she couldn't see him. "See, you're doing nothing but complaining, Montez. Which is slightly worrying considering we've already bought the house and moved everything we own into it."_

_Gabriella shrugged; a playful smile emitting on her lips. "You know you're only keeping me warm until Wentworth finds me."_

"_Wentworth?" Troy raised a bemused brow. _

"_As in Miller. Wentworth Miller." Gabriella yawned again and stretched her legs before curling one over Troy's thigh. _

"_Wentworth Miller." Troy deadpanned. "What kind of freaking name is Wentworth?"_

"_Well, it was geeky." He couldn't see the childishly happy smile that had taken over his girlfriend's lips. "Until he came along and turned it into the most masculine and hottest name in like… ever!"_

"_And Troy isn't?"_

_Feeling particularly flirty and mean -- more so than any human being should be at two o'clock in the morning -- Gabriella lifted herself off Troy and glared down at him devilishly. Her look would have been more subtle if she were sporting two red horns on her head and a giant pitchfork. "Well, Troy's a place really - where there's wars and stuff. And a lot of men in togas sweating in the boiling hot heat…" She put on a faraway look in her eyes. "Like Brad and Orlando. As in Pitt and Bloom for you, slow-poke, in case you were wondering."_

"_That's a movie." Troy was not impressed. "Brad and Orlando haven't ever been to Troy. They probably don't even know where Troy is! And I can't believe we're still having this damn conversation!"_

_Gabriella burst out into a fit of giggles as Troy forcefully rolled them over to he was resting on top of her; pinning her arms playfully over her head. "You asked!"_

"_Really wish I hadn't!"_

"_Aw, poor baby," Gabriella cooed, nuzzling her nose against his cheek affectionately. "You know, you are doing okay for a back-up until Wentworth finds me."_

_Troy blinked. "Kick me when I'm down, Gabriella; real smooth and considerate of you!"_

_She chuckled; lifting her head and kissing him sweetly. "I thought you already knew about the situation…"_

_Troy just let out a sigh; a smile breaking out without him realising. She was just so beautiful - bed hair tussled, no make-up, an innocent yet amused smile gracing her features whilst the occasional girlish giggle escaped. He kept her hands pinned above her head; her fingers lacing naturally with his, invoking all kinds of feelings to flutter and spiral out of control in his head, heart and stomach. Even after four years, she never failed in making him feel such indescribable feelings -- feelings he never wanted to decipher for fear he'd take away their uniqueness. _

_She always told him she felt the same way; sometimes would even insist she loved him more. _

_Hell, he wanted to marry her right now. Suddenly Chad's stupid advise and nerve-causing tendencies left his mind. _

_Well, not completely. _

_Gabriella frowned softly when she saw Troy's change in expression -- the way his eyes bore into hers as she could see perfectly that he was contemplating something in his mind. Before she could open her mouth and ask him what was wrong -- or even to comfort him that she really wasn't waiting for Wentworth Miller and even if he did knock on the door drawing a sword with a shimmering white horse waiting behind him, she still wouldn't make the trade -- Troy spoke._

"_I don't even know why I'm doing this," he smiled gently; rolling off her and reaching inside his bedside cabinet._

_Gabriella's frown increased; her heart pounding as she clutched the sheet over her exposed chest and sat up straight; glaring worriedly at his back. "What do you mean?" She asked tentatively. When did the mood suddenly change? _

_Her mouth dropped to her chest and her eyes bulged as Troy finally turned around clutching a small velvet box in his hand. "Well, you're only here until Wentworth what's-his-face shows up, right?" _

"_Uh…" Gabriella blinked._

_Troy tried to subtly take a breath, but his nerves couldn't have been more evident if they started parading with banners and flags all over his face. "Okay, so I never pictured doing this naked… or in the middle of the night… or while you're telling me that you're only keeping me around until some guy with a stupid name rescues you from my evil grasp. But I've kinda been thinking about this for a while and--"_

"_Oh my god, YES!" Gabriella blurted out; her pitch at a level that maybe dogs could only hear. Her hands shot to her mouth and her breathing stopped as she realised what she had done. Her heart thumped madly against her chest and Troy smirked at her outburst; not even bothered that she'd ruined what was to be one of his greatest declarations of love. "I-I mean…" she stuttered uncontrollably; her face flushing a deep crimson. "I mean… oh my god, I didn't mean to say that. I mean… yes, I did mean to -- but not yet. At least… yeah, if you were going to…" she paused and stared horrifically into his eyes. "You were going to do the thing I think you were going to do, weren't you? I mean, it just looks like a box that contains a gorgeous ring which you would only present to a girlfriend if you wanted to… uh… ask her a particular question. But, now I think about it, it could be earrings… or a necklace. It looks like a ring box but now I'm not sure and oh my god, I can't believe I've just shouted that out without successfully weighing up the scenario beforehand. Is there a ring in there?"_

_Troy beamed at her rambles and gave her a wide smile. "Yes, Gabriella; there's a ring in there."_

"_Oh my god, thank god! I mean -- not thank god because if you _had _got me a necklace or earrings, I still would have been happy because it's so thoughtful. But then, this could also be a ring that you're giving me for other purposes and not for the ones I'm thinking now… Which I'm fine with, by the way! Not that I'm expecting you to… I mean, I don't want to push anything and yeah, it would be quick and yes, everyone will say we're rushing into it but I wouldn't care because I love you and it's what I've wanted in like…forever… but if its just a normal ring, I'd still be happy because it's so thoughtful of you and… and…" Finally, she took a breath. "Just for my own sanity, is it an engagement ring?"_

_Troy, feeling euphoria, bliss and a need to keep every ounce of laughter inside of him at the moment, maintained a neutral expression. "Yes, Gabriella; it's an engagement ring."_

"_Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!" Her face flushed more; the sheet that contained her nudity pooling at her waist as her grip on it became forgotten. _

"_Can I suggest something really unexpected? Can I speak yet?" The humour bounced in his eyes but she was beyond laughing at this point._

"_Oh my god, of course you can. Oh my god, I can't believe I've just fucked up majorly here…"_

_Troy shrugged nonchalantly. "Meh. You could have said no…"_

"_True. Okay," she smiled, quickly running her fingers through her hair as if attempting to make it look presentable and taking in a deep calming breath. It didn't work. "Okay," she pronounced, itching a little closer to him. "Go ahead. Ask me to marry you."_

_Troy cocked one eyebrow, his smile widening at the determined look in her eyes. Even though her answer had been spelled out clear as day in her incessant ramblings, the nerves were still there. Feeling exposed and vulnerable, he covered it with humour and shook his head slowly to Gabriella's horror. "No," he sighed, placing the ring box behind his back. "You just ruined it, Montez. I'm just going to have to wait for a time when you least expect it so I can spring the surprise on you properly."_

"_What?" Gabriella's jaw dropped once again. "What?! No! You can't do that!"_

"_Why not?"_

"_Because I'll know! Now I'll be expecting it all the time!"_

"_Then you'll be waiting quite a long while then…"_

"_Troy!" She was flabbergasted. "This is not how it's supposed to go!"_

"_Neither is answering the question before I get to say anything!"_

_Gabriella leaped forward, crashing her body into his and slamming him back against the back end of the bed, eagerly reaching for the box that he held at arms length away from her. "Troy!" She moaned as he started to laugh at her actions. "Troy, come on!" She groaned loudly when he continually switched the box between hands, making sure it was out of her reach as she darted left and right trying to take it from him. "Don't be mean to me! I'm sorry, okay?"_

_He laughed harder as he caught her pouting stare hovering mere inches from his face. He switched hands again as she made a pathetic attempt to jump up and grab it from his outstretched hand. "I didn't even get to the 'will you' part! Didn't even get to deliver my super fantastic speech about how much I love you, and how much I want this… and how happy I want to make you…" Troy sighed dramatically as she switched hands again. "But you went and ruined it. And if I'm a plain old back-up, how do you think poor Wentworth doo-dah is going to react when you pull the same stunt on him?"_

"_Troy!" She squealed as she made another failed attempt to snatch the box. "I don't want Wentworth Miller, okay? I want Troy!"_

"_Yeah. Whatever! I thought it was just a place."_

"_Troy!" She let out a long drawn out laugh, her determination diminishing with his cruel joke. "Come onnn…" she whinged pathetically, moving her head down to nuzzle his neck. "Baby, please, come on. Stop goofing off and ask me to marry you…"_

_The sheet fell of the bed with their movements; the feet tangling in the pillows at the head of the bed and eventually kicking those off as well with their erratic gestures. "Why are you suddenly so certain I was even going to ask you anyway?"_

_Gabriella pulled a face as she reached out for it again. "It's an engagement ring, Troy."_

"_Yeah. But it might be for someone else."_

"_Oh yeah? Who? Wentworth Miller?" She groaned again when he swapped hands at the crucial moment she was to make her snatch. "Baby, please." Her futile attempts were only amusing him further. "You know I love you… and if you love me you wouldn't torture me like this!"_

"_If you really loved me, you wouldn't have interrupted in the first place!"_

"_I was shocked! Unprepared! Completely innocent! It's not my fault my damn mouth works before my brain at the most important times in life!" Leaning her head down again, she peppered kisses along his face and finally on his mouth, revelling in the bliss she endured when he returned it. "Baby, please," she breathed over his lips with a small smile before kissing him again. "Don't be mean…" Her arm slowly reached out again, her attempts to distract seemingly working until at the last minute, his arm moved and navigated towards the floor, taking the box with it. "Troy!"_

"_Ooh! Look at that!" Troy laughed, holding up his now empty hands and wiggling his fingers. "Where has that box gone?"_

"_It's under the bed, dumbass." Gabriella was not amused. "You think I'm stupid?"_

_As she reached under the bed, Troy grasped her wrist and lifted it back up; gently pushing her into a sitting position before attacking her lips. "Now where do you think you're going?" He asked sweetly before kissing her again._

"_To get the box," she replied, curling her hands around his neck and pulling him back to her mouth as he pushed her back against the mattress; hovering over her form. _

"_What box?"_

"_Smart-ass." _

_She gasped as his tongue meshed with hers, his lips caressing hers with a passion, his hands wandering over her exposed body and cherishing every part of her. Her fingers embedded themselves in his hair; her other hand running smoothly up and down his back - her attention span shifting slightly with every tingle he bestowed mercilessly upon her._

"_Ask me…" she begged in a husky whisper as the two pulled apart for air._

"_I will," he replied, dusting kisses over her cheeks and nose. "When you least expect it."_

"_What makes you think I'll say yes now?" She opened her eyes and kissed him hungrily. "I might have changed my mind between now and then."_

"_You wouldn't dare."_

"_Oh, I would." Gabriella pulled him closer; pulling away from his lips and pressing her own to his neck and suckling gently, making him hiss. "I might say no."_

"_I wouldn't believe you." He pulled her head away from him and caught her mouth again._

"_Technically, we're already engaged."_

"_Technically, we're not."_

"_You got me a ring and I accepted."_

"_I didn't physically ask. You could have been accepting a random ring while I asked you if you thought I was hot. Besides, you're not wearing the ring and its miraculously disappeared. So, _girlfriend_, I'm afraid you're just going to have to wait."_

"_Don't make me wait too long." She finally succumbed. Their kisses became more heated, more passionate… filled with more happiness and bliss that they ever thought they could be capable of. _

_--_

"Can we come in?" Jack Bolton's tentative voice made both Troy and Gabriella look up from their lying position on the couch. Gabriella was cuddled up at Troy's side, her head placed securely in the crook of his neck whilst Jack was placed on his tummy - his tiny head rested comfortably against his father's chest.

The mere sight of this brought tears to everyone's eyes - Maria, Lucille and Taylor allowed theirs to fall whilst Chad and Jack kept themselves as composed as possible. Zeke still had an air of discomfort about him whilst Sharpay, despite the confirmation of the tragedy now visible to her, still wouldn't allow the truth to enter her mind.

"Yeah," Gabriella rubbed her tired eyes and sat up whilst Troy gently manoeuvred Jack in his arms so he could cradle him properly. "We didn't wanna fall asleep in here."

Maria strolled over to her daughter and wrapped her arms around her. "How are you feeling, baby?"

Gabriella smiled softly and glanced at Jack and Lucille, who were so overcome with emotion at seeing their grandson for the first time. "Don't ask me that, mama," she replied softly. "Please don't ever ask us that."

Maria nodded in understanding as Chad and Taylor took their seats on the opposite side of the room whilst Zeke and Sharpay were inspecting the display the hospital staff had laid out. Troy stood up and faced his dad, gesturing to the baby cradled in his arms.

"I'm sure he'd want to be held by his grandpa," he said softly. "He is your namesake after all."

Jack choked back on his tears and Maria itched closer to get a good look at her grandchild. As Jack took his grandson into his arms and cradled him, the three broke down in silent tears.

"He's beautiful," Lucille whispered after a moment as Jack handed him to her. "Got his daddy's handsome features."

"His mother's mouth," Maria commented, anxiously waiting for her turn.

Chad and Taylor walked over to Troy and Gabriella, who were now sitting back on the couch, fingers laced. Sharpay and Zeke had itched closer to the baby; their own needs to hold him strong.

"The nurse let us in. Your parents were desperate to see him." Chad sat down on the other side of Troy; Taylor beside Gabriella.

"I'm not going to ask…" she smiled gently at her best friend. "You guys are just so strong."

"Is that what you call it?" Gabriella smiled weakly, tightening her grasp on Troy's hand.

Taylor just smiled. "That's a gorgeous display over there. Are you taking everything home?"

"Yeah," Troy responded confidently. "Anything and everything to do with him - it's coming home."

By now, Lucille and Maria's tears were heavy and loud. Gabriella' head fell against Troy's shoulder - she felt she could cry no more; as though every tear had been consumed and there was nothing left of them inside of her. Her heart ached, grieved… and she couldn't look at Jack who was standing in the far corner of the room, emotions wracking his body though he tried to keep it all in.

Sharpay cradled Jack close to her chest; lingering tears now forming in her hazel eyes and she rocked the motionless baby. "And I thought it would be some fatal disaster if you looked like your dad," she said softly, pressing a kiss to his forehead. "But someone up there must have loved you… you're gorgeous. I had so many things I was going to teach you…" The blonde didn't realise that all pairs of eyes were looking at her from all sides of the room. "But you should always hear advice from Aunt Sharpay, you know. For example, the importance of getting what you want… and how easy it really is to wrap your mom and dad around your little finger. They're too easy, Jacky-Boy… far too easy. There's also the importance of scheming - now there's a skill for you! And no one could have taught you it any better than me. Oh, and some advice? My Boi's up there… maybe he can look out for you? He's bigger than you right now so he'd look like some alsatian to you anyway. But he'll still protect you - he can be like your pet now. And don't you worry your cute head, baby boy, I'll make sure your mom and dad are still wrapped around my little finger."

A tear fell down her cheek and she nuzzled her face softly into his - a mothering side of Sharpay Evans that no one in that room had seen up until now. Troy had to look away as she had spoken to his son and instead had concentrated on rubbing his wife's back gently. The room was echoing with quiet sobs, more hearts breaking… and Troy didn't have the strength to point out the rule he and Gabriella had made earlier about crying in front of the baby.

"Who's next?" Sharpay sniffed; not even waiting for an answer as she walked over and gently put Jack in Taylor's arms.

"Hey, handsome," Taylor smiled, cradling him gently. "Just some advice from your more intellectual Aunt Taylor… never _ever _listen to a word Aunt Sharpay says. Although… she may have been right about them being easy to wrap around…"

Chad watched intently as his fiancé cradled baby Jack. Her instincts of being a natural mother flawing him and knocking him for six. They'd talked about children - something that was just bound to happen but something they'd discussed having much later on in the future. Their respective careers were each taking off; their need to get married and enjoy the beginnings of married life taking priority before they started trying for children. Emotions consuming, Chad looked at the scene before him and felt afraid.

It shouldn't happen to anyone… especially to Troy and Gabriella. But it had. Something that had been completely out of their control and devastating them horrifically. Chad was scared. If something like that could happen to Troy and Gabriella then surely… _surely _he and Taylor were in exception.

His mind returned him to reality when he realised Taylor was now standing in front of him, lowering Jack into his arms.

And then every incentive he'd harboured over the last few days to maintain a strong and constant presence disappeared without a trace.

He started crying.

"Hey, little man," he said, feeling Troy's hand squeezing his shoulder as she gently rocked Jack back and forth. "Uncle Chad here. But you already knew that, right? You'd recognise my voice anywhere…" Humour intended; it didn't come out that way. During Gabriella's pregnancy, Troy and Chad had constantly fought for that top place by her swollen belly, arguing over who the baby could hear the most… who's voice he'd recognise more. "Listen…" he felt all pairs of eyes on him now and for the first time in his life, he felt self-conscious. "Listen, you… you're alright. You're gonna be alright. And your mom and dad are gonna be alright too." A part of him wished Jack would reached up pull on his afro -- a scenario he'd feared in the months leading up his birth. Now, he wanted it more than ever… and for Troy to burst out laughing like he promised he would. "I…uh…" he lifted his tear-streaked eyes; darting them around the room - anywhere but on the numerous faces that were looking at them. "I…um… love you, little man. I'd never admit it out loud but I guess you just… pulled it out of me…"

A small knock erupted on the door and Rosa Harper tentatively entered; John Dalziel at her side. "Hi, everyone," she whispered. "It's time to say goodnight to Jack."

Chad instinctively handed him back to Troy; furiously wiping at his eyes as Taylor leaned down and kissed Jack one more time. Troy stood, feeling stiff. This was the moment he'd feared all day… handing Jack over for the final time and walking away…

Lucille, Jack, Maria, Sharpay and Zeke all made a small queue; each whispering their heartfelt farewells and kisses as they passed. They knew without words that Troy and Gabriella needed to be left alone for this… that they needed to unite together for this final farewell.

As they all left the room, Troy shakily walked back to the moses basket, kissing Jack's forehead as he did so. Gabriella silently followed; tears that came from nowhere slipping down her cheeks.

Troy looked at her through his own watery eyes; not knowing what to say. And what do you say when you have to say goodbye to your baby? Gabriella shook her head - hating the presence of Rosa and John who were standing beside the now closed door. She felt they were rushing, that they were intimidating… that they were taking him away from her.

She shook her head. "Troy, I can't…"

"Neither can I," he choked sadly, kissing his son again. "But he's got to go to bed." There was silence for a few seconds; only the sobs the couple emitted as they stared down at him, his face motionless.

"He's gonna be scared of the dark," Gabriella mumbled incoherently. "Babies are always scared of the dark."

"But he's ours." Troy didn't take his eyes away. "He's special. He's different." He softly nuzzled his face against Jack's, feeling his heart break as time pushed him to say his goodbye's… goodbye's he couldn't even start to say. "I love you, son," he whispered to him. "Always going to love you. Sleep tight, okay?" he kissed him again, his tear-stained cheeks colliding with Jack's face; dampening it. His heart shattered all over again as his touch left Jack's… and Gabriella tentatively took him in her own arms. Troy felt empty; the feeling and knowledge that he'd never hold his son again darkening his mind; forcing him to feel the most painful ache in his chest.

Gabriella looked down at her son and just shook her head as the tears rapidly fell one by one. "He'll be scared without us, Troy…"

"Come on… with my stubbornness and your strength? Baby, we both know he's going to be okay."

Gabriella shook her head again, her eyes fixated on Jack. "I can't say goodbye…"

"Baby, it isn't goodbye." Troy wrapped an arm around her shoulders and kissed her temple affectionately. "He's always going to be around; you know that."

"We can't leave him here alone."

"He won't be alone." His voice cracked; her words sounding just as logical in his mind.

"I can't leave…" She began to cry again and Troy pulled her to his chest, rubbing her back and trying to keep his posture up right. All he really wanted to do at that moment was pass out and never wake up. He saw Rosa and John looking at them sympathetically; their eyes telling him that they had to take Jack away now… that prolonging the inevitable would only cause more pain and more tears.

"He needs to hear you say goodnight, Gabi. It's not a goodbye, it's just a goodnight."

She nodded. "He knows how much I love him," she replied affectionately. "He knows we'll never ever stop." She kissed him again; lifting her hand to run her finger over his face, memorizing every trace. "I love you, sweetheart," she told him again, cuddling him closer to her. "Mommy loves you."

He thought he didn't have a heart left to break. He thought it had already been well and truly shattered.

But no. Not until this point.

Rosa and John walked towards them; Rosa placing a hand on Gabriella's back before gesturing that she needed to take Jack away from her. Gabriella recoiled; an evil glare emitting from her towards the midwife as she took a step back from them. She kept her head low; her curls shielding Jack's face from view.

"Gabriella," Rosa said softly. "Gabriella, please."

"No," she spat, taking another step away. "He's our baby."

"And he always will be, honey, but you can't hold onto him forever."

"Gabriella." John took a couple of steps closer to her. "He's dead. You can't take him home. He needs to be put back in his basket… do you understand that? He needs to be comfortable and warm. You can't take him home."

The words stung Troy. But brute force was the only way. Cruel to be kind. And god, he felt the cruelness.

Rosa looked at him, silently asking him for his help. She wanted him to take Jack away from his wife - wanted him to trick her into handing him back over. He felt sick. He felt lifeless. But she was losing her mind.

"He's our son!" She yelled at the specialist. "You're going to just leave him all by himself and he's scared!"

"We won't leave him," Rosa intervened. "He won't be on his own, I promise you. We'll take good care of him."

Gabriella shook her head violently again, tightening her grasp on him. "Don't touch him."

"Gabi, baby," Troy held onto her cheek. "Jack needs to go to bed. He can't come home with us, baby, and they'll look after him here until we get him back. They've been taking care of him since he was born. Will you please give me Jack? I promise you they won't hurt him."

"He's scared, Troy," her voice was softer. "I don't want to leave him here. I can't just walk out and leave him in here! It's not right! He should be coming home with us!"

"I know! I know!" Troy's tone rose with his own pain. "But he's not. And there's nothing we can do. No matter what, we've always said we'd want what was best for him and right now, the only thing that's best for him is for Rosa and John to put him in his moses basket and take him somewhere where he'll be put to peace. It's what's best for our Jack, Gabriella. I want him to come home too… more than anything. We love him and we want anything and everything that's best for him, no matter what… right?"

She nodded slowly.

"Let Rosa take him." It came out as a sob as he spoke and Gabriella stiffened and slowly broke down as the midwife cautiously took the lifeless baby from her deathly grip. Her knees shook as she sunk to the floor; heart-wrenching sobs taking over her shattered form as Troy fell to his knees and held her tightly in his arms; his cries matching hers.

She clung to him as he somehow found a tiny ounce of strength and lifted her up - sitting down on the couch and holding her tight on his lap. He couldn't say anything, he couldn't fix anything.

They just grieved through heart piercing cries and found solace and comfort from the others embrace. They only had each other's strength and love to live from now.

Troy raised his head from Gabriella's neck as he watched John and Rosa walk from the room, carrying the moses basket slowly. Gabriella turned her head upon hearing their footsteps; her sobs more erratic as the basket gradually disappeared from view.

"Don't take him…" she squeaked. "Don't take him, don't take him."

Troy tried to comfort her as her body collapsed against his again.

But all his body and mind forced him to do was grieve.

_--_

_The sunlight burst through the blinds and Gabriella opened her eyes slowly, feeling the beams on her skin. She groaned; tiredness still erupting from her and stretched her body on the empty bed._

_Her eyes opened wider upon realising Troy wasn't lying beside her but she relaxed as she heard the shower running in their adjoining bathroom. The duvet, sheets and bed were still sprawled out all over the floor as a result of the nights activities and up in realising her nudity, the brunette blushed and reached down to pull the sheets back up - covering her form._

_As she pulled the sheets high up over her chest, a glint of light coming from her left hand caught her eye. Slowly and cautiously, she lifted her hand to inspect the beautiful white-gold heart shaped diamond ring that sat on her third finger. _

"_Oh my--"_

"_Morning," Troy grinned from the doorway. Ridiculously sexy, ridiculously handsome -- wearing nothing but a small white towel around his waist and a bright beaming grin that showed her he was proud with his stealth abilities. "You okay, babe?"_

"_Wha-?" Gabriella lifted her hand up to him, still reeling in shock._

"_Huh." Troy feigned ignorance. "I wonder how that got there."_

_Gabriella smiled back at him, trying to not look impressed at his jokes as he strolled casually over to the bed, sitting beside her and lifting her hand to inspect the ring. "One of Wentworth's tricks?" He enquired with a chuckle._

_Gabriella flung her arms around his neck and pulled him close. "Wentworth who?"_

"_Ah! Wentworth who! Does this finally mean I'm at the top of your eye candy list?"_

"_With a body like that and a steaming great taste in diamond rings… I'd say hell yeah, Mr. Bolton." She pulled him to her mouth forcefully; kissing him with blissful passion as she leaned back on the bed and pulling him on top of her leisurely. Troy matched her passion - joking forgot. She was his; marked with a beautiful sign of his commitment to her. "So, technically, we're engaged," she smiled devilishly as she pulled away._

"_Technically we're engaged," Troy breathed, kissing her again._

"_Even though you technically didn't ask me properly."_

"_But technically," he countered. "Technically you already answered and technically you've just accepted the ring. So technically, we're engaged."_

"_But technically you didn't ask properly."_

_Troy sighed heavily. "Well, technically I love you and technically, I couldn't have gone for a more perfect proposal. So if you technically wish to remain technically engaged to me, I suggest you technically shut up and kiss me. Technically."_

"_And technically, that made no sense!" Gabriella laughed and pulled him back to her, engaging them both in a zealous kiss. "Besides," she whimpered as his caresses moved to her neck and she reached for his towel. "When have we ever followed tradition?"_

_Technically, she was right._

_--_


	7. Sanctuary

**A/N: Big thanks again to all who are reading and reviewing. Means a lot ;)**

**There's one more chapter after this and then this story will finally be finished! Phew! **

**Enjoy, y'all xxx**

**Seven: Sanctuary**

Why did the house suddenly feel so empty? It wasn't as though he'd ever been there before all this happened.

It was supposed to be a sanctuary. The press had caught wind of the fact that the Lakers latest golden boy had fled from Texas not long after winning the game; had got their inside sources, had discovered that his wife had been taken into hospital… the reasons why unknown.

But like a pack of foraging wolves, they had waited outside Cedars-Sinai General Hospital; cameras in hand, notebooks and pens on the ready. Troy thought he had outsmarted them when he asked the hospital security staff to direct himself and Gabriella out the back entrance -- and the plan had succeeded until they'd pulled up outside their house and saw the swarm of more press, more paparazzi… more pain.

"Yo, Troy! Where's the baby?" One called out abruptly, flashing his camera in their faces.

"What was it? Do you have a name? Where is the baby?" Called another. _Flash. Flash. Flash._

"Come on, give us a smile! You're parents now!"

"Congratulations!"

Troy knew he'd never ever get used to this fame thing. It was just something he'd put on the back-burner until he found that he had to start dealing with it more appropriately. And now he'd found that time.

Except it just so happened to be in the middle of the worst time in his entire life.

He kept his head low, kept Gabriella pressed up protectively at his side, his hand holding her head against his chest to keep her as secure as possible from the selfish and disrespectful fools.

And even as he led her into the house, he didn't feel safe - didn't feel as though he was protected by this homely sanctuary.

They'd trapped them inside.

Inside with the memories of what could have been. The baby proofed cupboards and doors, the various flower arrangements of sympathy Chad and Taylor had taken care of during their hospital stay, the bedroom just down the hall from theirs that was to be Jack's nursery.

As Troy closed the front door and dropped Gabriella's overnight bag on the side, he watched as his wife stood and took a deep breath; taking in the unopened cards and flowers from distant relatives, friends and immediate family.

"I want them gone," she said darkly.

"They're for Jack," Troy replied pathetically, his brows knitting when she picked up a bouquet and threw it carelessly on the kitchen countertop.

"They're not for Jack. They're for us. And I don't want them, Troy. I don't want their stupid apologies."

He knew what she meant. He felt it too. But some part of him felt he wasn't allowed to feel that way - that they should accept every lifeless apology, every bout of sympathy and take their cards and gifts willingly. It wouldn't bring Jack back and even though they meant to on some level, they wouldn't ever make the situation any easier.

"Then they're gone," Troy said softly, walking over and enveloping her into his arms. "Whatever you need," he whispered into her curls. "I'll do anything you need."

--

The first night was the hardest.

It was the night they'd be anticipating the most in the aftermath of their baby's birth. Just knowing they needed their rest but inside were secretly plotting a plan over who could run to their crying baby first in the middle of the night to console him.

The house suddenly felt so quiet; so empty. Neither had been into Jack's room since returning home mere hours before. Although Troy was desperate to, he saw the fright in Gabriella's eyes and knew that they had to take each step forward together.

Slowly and timidly, Troy undressed down to his boxers and climbed into the bed and lifted the covers for Gabriella to snuggle in beside him. She did so with no hesitations; cuddling up next to him and feeling him wrap his arms tightly around her body.

Placing a kiss in her hair, Troy gently rubbed his hand up and down her arm. "You okay?"

Gabriella nodded. "Feels empty."

"Yeah."

"It's weird. He wasn't even due for another five weeks."

Troy swallowed. "I know."

A billion hours with a counsellor wouldn't be enough to cure this pain. Troy's feelings about talking to a specialist had mirrored Gabriella's - neither had wanted to do it; only to seek comfort in each other. But he knew he had to at least try, even if it meant he'd have to sit in a room and feel completely useless that he couldn't soothe his own wife without support. His stubborn nature had been pierced by his father's words and when faced with a consequence of losing the only girl he'd ever loved, sacrifices were to be made.

"Did… did the counsellor help today?" He asked tentatively, feeling his wife relax in his arms as his fingers danced around her olive skin. "I mean… are you feeling --?"

"Troy," Gabriella interrupted; lifting her upper body so she could gaze down at him affectionately. "I know what you were trying to do back there." She let her tone fall into a whisper as she gently ran her fingers along his forehead, pushing the bangs of hair from his eyes. "But I don't want to be shrinked. I don't want some stranger telling me how I should deal with it or telling me the best ways to cope with Jack's loss. They might have a fancy degree certificate framed and placed on their dull coloured walls but I don't care."

"I didn't want it either, but it was the only option for us then…"

"Only option?" Her forehead crinkled at her husband's expression.

Troy swallowed. "You know I can't fix this, Gabi."

"You are."

Troy shook his head solemnly. "I'm not. You shouldn't feel obligated to say that I am - I know I'm not."

Gabriella was beginning to look frustrated and upset at how he was talking. Her heart pounded and ached with each beat. She couldn't lose what they had. "I've never lied to you, Troy. The whole time we've been together. I've never lied."

"I know."

"Except for the time when I told you I'd cooked that Thai curry for you from scratch when really I'd attempted it and it blew up into flames and Sharpay and I had to run to Zeke's and get him to cook it for me."

Troy cracked a small smile. "You already told me that."

"And when I told you I actually would castrate you if you poked me one more time. I wouldn't have been able to do it. Even if I'd already mastered the art of castration, I still couldn't do it to you. And not just for selfish reasons."

"So glad to hear that."

"And…" Gabriella drifted off, struggling to name another example. "And all that doesn't matter anymore because the point is, even when I did manage to tell one small white lie, I couldn't keep it. I've always told you the truth and every tale I've told have never stayed that way because I've always come clean mere seconds later. I can't lie to you. It's this horrible mystical force that's preventing me from doing so."

"Likewise."

"My point is… Troy, I really wish you'd believe me when I say that I love you and I trust you; and that I know you _can _fix every damn thing that knocks us down. I don't feel obligated to remind you that you can and I'm not lying here with you now telling you you're making this better for me and not feeling it. You are, okay? I don't know how you are and I'm not questioning it. I don't need a shrink, Troy. I just need you through this."

Smiling again and feeling warmth in his heart for the first time in three days, Troy ghosted his knuckles across Gabriella's cheeks - the fright that they'd be somehow separated leaving him and being replaced with hope for the future. He breathed and choked back a happy sob as his fingers whispered over her lips and she gently kissed them as they did.

"Do you believe me?" She blinked owlishly, gazing intently into his eyes.

Troy nodded; his hand falling from her face and travelling down to her stomach where he proceeded to soothe the skin there with small soft circles. "As long as you believe that you did nothing wrong. As long as you believe me and everyone else when we tell you you've got nothing to be sorry for."

Gabriella bit her lip and leaned her head down to bury her face into his neck and place small kisses there. His hand continued it's circular motion, leaving a path of tingles in its wake. "I'll try. I promise I'll try."

"You're beautiful," he murmured. "You're so beautiful."

She didn't feel so hideous when he touched her.

She felt just like Gabriella. Because that's all he ever needed her to be.

--

"_Do you need anything?"_

Gabriella smiled softly as she paced the living room and finally sat herself down on the couch. "I'm fine, Tay. We're fine."

A loud breath was heard over the phone. _"Not even groceries? Chad has offered to do it this afternoon. I'm working but he's not due back for training until next week. Coach Hastings is hoping he'll be fit enough to play the final game against the Knicks."_

"That's great news and honestly, we're fine. Troy and I stocked up yesterday."

Gabriella could tell their best friends were more than eager to help. In the past five days since their return from the hospital, they'd received endless phone calls from all their friends and family members; each and everyone of them offering any type of help and support they could. It didn't matter how many times Troy and Gabriella explained to them that all they wanted was a sense of normality, they just kept coming with the offers.

In the past five days, they'd promised one another not to cry alone. That if they felt upset or needed to cry to relieve some tension, they would do so together. Getting through any form of this tragedy alone just was not an option for either of them and determined not to go through with any more counselling, they knew that every step they took would be as a united front.

The press and paparazzi had jumped on the endless rollercoaster ride; their eagerness to snap more and more photographs of their star Lakers boy and his wife growing vastly by the hour everytime the two braved going out in public. Jack's loss had not been publicly confirmed by the two - only speculation and rumour surrounded them. The _National Enquirer _were speculating a 'Tom Cruise and Katie Holmes' trick -- that the Bolton's were hiding any trace of their child from the outside world to prevent photo's being taken and sold through other means. People were already talking about the same ridiculous scenarios that had surfaced when Suri Cruise had been born -- that Jack was deformed in some way, that he had been kidnapped, that Gabriella had lied about the pregnancy all along to help her husband's publicity… even that Jack had been abducted by aliens.

Troy and Gabriella ignored every comment. Which only served to annoy the press even more. _Ok!, Vogue, Vanity Fair _and _The People _had already made offers of over five million dollars for the first pictures of Baby Bolton. Troy's management team had fended off every offer in the most subtle way possible without drawing too much attention towards the couple. Until Troy and Gabriella decided to announce to the world their predicament, that was the way they would have to handle the media.

More so was the endless worry that Troy Bolton would not be playing in the Lakers championship game against New York Knicks. He had not been spotted attending practises, nor had he been snapped out and about on his usual training regime that made for some very popular candid shots in magazines and on the internet. When pictures surfaced of Chad Danforth training alone, the media and sports world panicked. Had Troy been dropped by the Lakers? Had he quit? What the hell was going on?

Coach Verne Hastings had made no public announcement of Troy's absence and when questioned by various reporters, would only say that it was a "family matter" and any developments regarding Troy's appearance against the Knicks would be made public as soon as something was confirmed.

Oblivious - or just voluntarily shunning the outside panic and speculation, Gabriella sank back into the couch and waited for Taylor to argue against her.

There was a long pause on the other end of the phone. _"What about… funeral arrangements?"_

Her breath hitched. Although the subject had been approached between herself and her husband, Gabriella was never in the mood to discuss it. "We, uh… we've talked about it."

"_I know. Troy told Chad. We were just wondering if you needed any help with the arrangements?"_

"Tay, honestly… I don't know. We haven't thought about it all that much--"

"_But you should. And I know it's hard for you guys and the last thing you'd want to do is arrange all of this. If you'll both let us, Chad and I would like to do that for you. It'll make it easier."_

Gabriella had to smile softly through watery eyes. "Thanks, Tay. That means so much… I'll talk to Troy about it first. He might want to have an input. I know he's thinking about it."

"_Whatever you guys need, we'll do. Your mom and Troy's parents have also offered… and Sharpay and Zeke. Ryan called yesterday and he sends all his love and support - he said he'd even be able to get a flight from New York to be here for the funeral. And Kelsi, Jason and Martha called from Albuquerque. They'd like to be here too."_

Gabriella nodded, although she knew Taylor couldn't see her response. "That would be great," she sniffled, running her middle finger under her eyes roughly. "But, Tay? If this all works out like this… don't make it a big thing. Something simple and something subtle. The last thing we'd want is the media sticking their noses in."

"_Of course."_

--

His caresses were intoxicating.

This was such a natural position for them.

Gabriella laid directly on top of Troy; their chests pressed together as he lay on the couch in the dark living room; their eyes on the television in front of them were _Sleepless in Seattle _had been put on half an hour before.

She snuggled up closer to her husband, if that notion was even possible. Everyday that had been spent together included them both wrapped up in each others embrace - feeling cold and lonely without. Any form of distance between them was just not an option and Gabriella found herself becoming increasingly clingy as the days went on - not that Troy minded. Her needed her just as much.

She shivered as Troy's hands pushed up her sweater and revealed her bare back as his fingertips skipped up and down her skin, making invisible patterns there. As she felt him press a kiss on her forehead, Gabriella leaned up to look at him.

"You're not watching the movie."

Troy smiled gently. "You've put me through this movie hundreds of times. I know what happens at the end."

"It's a film that should be cherished each and every time you watch it," she argued somewhat playfully. She knew he was thinking about Jack.

"You cherish it enough for the both of us."

There was a pause as Gabriella stared down at him longingly, feeling his pain and heartbreak still. "Are you okay?" She breathed.

Troy's eyes flickered back up to meet hers again and he nodded once. "Healing."

"Slowly but surely," she agreed.

"Yeah."

His head turned back to the side to focus back on the television. Gabriella's eyes didn't leave his and her nose tapped his cheek affectionately.

"Troy?"

His eyes connected back with hers. "Yeah?"

Rubbing their noses together and brushing her lips against his, Gabriella breathed delicately. "I'll fix you too."

--

It was a simple affair. As Taylor and Chad promised them it would be.

Only family, close friends and a couple of Troy and Chad's team mates were invited.

Kelsi Neilson, Jason Cross and Martha Cox had travelled up from Albuquerque to be there. Speechless, dumfounded and hurt at the sight of their friends. Ryan Evans had flown in from New York, promptly abandoning his latest Broadway production to be there.

Troy and Gabriella stood alone together, huddled securely in each others arms as they watched the tiny cream casket lower slowly into the ground. The headstone read plainly: _Jack Bolton; Born Sleeping_ while a wreath of red and white flowers resembling Wildcat colours rested against it, simply reading _Jack. _

The service had been simple, beautiful… as Troy and Gabriella had requested it to be. Not a single dry eye existed throughout as Chad and Sharpay each produced a reading of a poem and Troy bravely stood with a quivering Gabriella at his side as he too said a few words.

The priest had since moved back into the church, leaving the guests alone beside the newly-found grave. No one knew what to say or how to approach the broken couple. Taylor and Chad felt the weight of the world on their shoulders.

"Uh, everyone?" He announced quietly to the small congregation. "If you all want to make your way to our place? We'll all meet there."

A few people nodded silently. Jack and Lucille huddled together and stared at their son and daughter-in-law as they seemed distant from this world. Maria Montez made a move to go towards them but was gently held back by Jack who merely shook his head as a gesture to leave them alone. Wordlessly, the three made their way back to Jack's car.

As everyone parted after last moment kisses blown and words of "goodnight" and "sleep tight" towards Jack's grave, Chad slowly made his way towards Troy and Gabriella. His heart broke all over again as Troy's grip on his wife was almost deathlike. Gabriella didn't seem to mind. Chad could hear her muffled cries against Troy's neck as they rocked from side to side to warm themselves in the breeze.

"Hey," he whispered. Troy's head lifted to meet his friend's gaze but Gabriella kept hers on her son's casket. Troy's hand cradled her head as if to protect her from the windy air and continued to rock her.

"Hey, man," Troy breathed back.

"Everyone's heading to my place now. Do you guys need a few minutes?"

Troy nodded, looking down at Gabriella to see if she'd rather leave at that moment. She gave no indications. "You guys go ahead; we'll be there soon."

Chad placed a hand on his shoulder and without another word turned on his heel and walked in the direction of the parting congregation, leaving the couple alone with their son.

Troy felt Gabriella shiver in his arms and pulled away from her briefly to remove his jacket and place it over her shoulders. Wrapping his arms back around her again, he placed small kisses against her ear. Gabriella leaned back into him, lacing her fingers through his as they rested on her stomach.

"You okay?" He asked hesitantly.

Gabriella merely nodded, snuggling closer into his jacket and arms. Her nose nuzzled against his jawline, looking for more comfort from him. He was the only thing keeping her standing upright at that moment.

"He'll be scared of the dark," she murmured.

Troy shook his head. "He'll only be dreaming nice dreams."

"What about?"

A small smile emitted on his features and suddenly feeling comfortable in Jack's presence, Troy sat himself down on the grass and tugged on Gabriella's hips to pull her down to sit in his lap. She was confused at his actions but upon seeing the warm smile on his face, she relaxed into his embrace and twinned her arms around his neck.

"He'll be thinking about his beautiful mommy, or course," Troy countered, pressing his forehead against hers. "And thinking about everything he could do with his mommy. Taking his first steps with mommy holding him up while he worked out his balance, making a mess all over her immaculate kitchen with his gross-looking baby food, taking a well-earned nap with her… bonding with her…"

"And daddy too."

"And daddy too."

Gabriella smiled through her silent tears, feeling more at ease with Jack sleeping in front of them. "Things that won't ever happen."

Troy ran his hand through her hair tenderly. "They're happening in my head; in Jack's…" Gabriella nodded. "It should never be taboo to talk about him. He shouldn't be looked back on and have all this hurt and pain associated with him."

Gabriella nodded again. "I know."

"How about we make another rule? We don't ever think about him like we have since it happened. We'll talk about him but it'll only be for the positive - never for the negative. He's our son and he deserves to be remembered properly. You wanna make a pinkie promise on that?"

Gabriella let out a small chuckle and lifted up her hand to entwine their little fingers together. "I like that rule."

Satisfied and content with their chosen paths, the couple sat there in silence, gazing at the casket wistfully. It suddenly became reality that no matter how hard they hoped, how hard they wished, how much they wanted to turn back the clocks, they couldn't bring Jack back. Suddenly every hurtful tear and cry became irrelevant because Jack only deserved to be remembered in a happy and positive way.

He'd only be alive if they kept him alive in their hearts and minds.

"I just wish I could talk to him," Gabriella sighed yearningly.

Troy held her that little bit tighter and pressed his cheek to hers as they both stared at their boy. "Then talk to him."

--

It is a truth universally acknowledged that when mothers have their mind set on something, it'll take light-years for the child to turn them back around.

Maria Montez was no different.

After the wake, she had gone back home with Troy and Gabriella with the intention of spending some time with her daughter before she, Jack and Lucille headed back home to Albuquerque the next day.

"Pish-pish, I'll make the coffee." She slapped her daughters hand away from the kettle and pretended not to notice the usual eye-roll Gabriella emitted.

"I'm perfectly capable of making coffee, mom," Gabriella shook her head with a sigh, pulling Troy's jacket from her shoulders and throwing it on the back of the chairs situated at the breakfast bar. Troy shot her a reprimanding glare at her actions and picked up the jacket before heading towards their bedroom to hang it up.

"I know that, sweetie, but you've had a tiring day. Sit down. I'll bring you some over."

"I don't want any."

"Gabriella." Maria sighed loudly.

"Mom," she countered, raising her voice slightly. "I haven't had caffeine in eight months. I've hardly missed it. And no, I don't want anything else."

She watched her mother open her mouth to speak and before any words could be uttered, Gabriella turned and left her in the kitchen as she headed to the living room. As she did, Troy appeared and smiled at her consolingly before collapsing on the couch.

"Troy? Do you want anything?" Maria appeared in the doorway.

"No thanks, Maria."

As Maria walked back towards the kitchen, Gabriella shot her husband a look of help to which Troy merely raised an eyebrow.

"You don't have to be so polite, Troy. We're already married. It's not like she'd banish you from the house. I don't know why you still freak out and go all gentlemanly when she's around."

Troy reached for her hand. "It's the in-laws, Gabs. You're the same with my parents."

"Your parents don't try and control us every chance they get."

"I'm not really in the mood to care right now."

"Neither am I. I just want to sleep and sleep."

"I know." His voice dropped to a whisper as she lazily swung their joined hands backwards and forwards.

Maria strolled back into the room carrying two mugs of steaming hot coffee and promptly placed them on the table in front of Troy and Gabriella. Gabriella didn't make an effort to hide her annoyance and frustration whereas Troy masked his with a small smile and a gesture of thanks.

"Mom--"

"How are you both feeling?" She took a seat in the armchair opposite and Gabriella walked to sit at Troy's feet, their hands still linked across his stomach. "Do you need anything?"

"Sleep." Gabriella looked at her mother with a pleading look. "Mom, I know you're only trying to help and we appreciate it but we just want to be alone right now."

"Straight after your son's funeral? Sweetie, that's hardly healthy. You need to be around those closest to you."

"We have. All day. We can't take sympathetic looks or hugs anymore."

"Jack, Lucy and I are going back to Albuquerque tomorrow. Do you really think I could sleep at that hotel knowing you two were here alone at this time? I don't even think it's a good idea we leave anyway."

"You guys have work."

"The company can manage without me."

Gabriella blinked. Her mind was whirling out of control. In the past week, she had endured every hurtful emotion known to mankind and she had no idea if she had any tears left inside of her. The funeral had managed to squeeze yet more heartless drops from her sore and tired eyes but now she wanted - no, needed - to regain her strength. Troy had been her constant for so many years - a notion that was thrown into harsh reality when she looked into his eyes and saw his pain, his shattered heart and broken soul, yet he still vowed to fix her and protect her from the evils they'd endured. Now it was her turn to fix him.

She didn't know how to cope; she couldn't comprehend how anyone would. All she knew was that she and Troy had suddenly started to set themselves rules where Jack was concerned and that these rules were helping them to slowly heal. Her son would not have been born in vain. He was loved and cherished from the very moment he was conceived. And he would always be loved and cherished.

Awake or sleeping.

Finding no more strength to argue with her mother, Gabriella let her body slide down and rest between Troy's legs; resting her wary head on his stomach. Eyes closed, Troy lifted his arms and twined one around her shoulders, the other nestling in her hair and stroking gently. Maria smiled at the sight and her heart broke all over again.

"I think I should stay here for a while," she announced firmly.

Both Troy and Gabriella's eyes snapped open at her words; Gabriella lifting her head slightly to stare at her mother. "Mom, please--"

"It's what's right. And only for a few weeks. I don't like leaving you both - not when you've got so much to think about; so much to grieve. And I'm grieving too but I want to be here for you both. I can keep the house tidy, do the shopping… even handle those pesky photographers who've seemed to set up camp outside the house…"

"There's no need." Her tone was soft, yet stern. "I know you're grieving too, mom. He's your grandson. But Troy and I… all we want is normality back. And if you're here acting as carer, then we won't ever feel normal. We're not incapable of looking after each other."

Maria's gaze was soft. "I'm not saying you are, Gabi. I just think that you should put yourselves first and foremost and not have to worry about the little things - not when I'm here to take care of it all for you. There are a lot of things you both need to consider for the future, and with something that complex, I'd rather not leave you to do it alone?"

Gabriella sat up straight; her brows knitted and eyes darkened. "Such as?"

Maria let out a soft sigh. "Jack's nursery, honey." Gabriella's eyes closed in pain at the realisation. As if the notion had never occurred to her. Troy's gaze remained on the ceiling, his face expressionless. "You can't leave it there like that."

"And why not?"

Seeing the upset and inwardly cursing herself, Maria stood and walked over to her daughter; kneeling down in front of her and taking hold of her other hand; the one not occupied by Troy's tightening grasp. "He won't be sleeping in there," she said gently, reaching up and brushing the hair from her daughters cheeks. "And what about your future babies, hmm?"

At this, Gabriella's eyes darted up to meet hers.

The thought had not occurred to her. Future babies. It seemed almost impossible.

And the thought scared her. It could happen again. She and Troy could heal, she could fall pregnant again… only for their happiness to become short-lived as she miscarried once again. Gabriella knew they couldn't handle anymore heartbreak; any more torture. She wasn't even sure if her body could physically go through it again.

Her hand left her mother's hold and latched onto her stomach. It was still the lifeless lump she'd left the hospital with; the remnants that a baby had once grown in there.

Could she physically and emotionally carry another?

Would she be replacing Jack?

A new torment entered her mind and when Troy sat up and wrapped his arms around her still frame and cried silent tears against her back, she shook her head slowly. Would it always be too soon to even consider another baby?

Maria blinked back her tears and held her daughters cheek, placing a comforting hand on Troy's arm and soothing their quiet cries with steady breaths.

"I can't leave you like this," her own sobs started to seep.

"I just need Troy," Gabriella whimpered back; her hand reaching up from her stomach and tangling restfully in Troy's hair.

Maria nodded her understanding. Troy could fix anything. "Then at least let me stay here tonight. When tomorrow comes and you two feel you want to be alone… then I'll go back to Albuquerque. If not… Gabi, you know I'll be here for you both."

She didn't have the strength to argue.

--

It was easy.

Just keep everything and everyone at a constant.

Take things one day at a time. Never let your heart break alone. Anytime you needed to cry, to let out your fears and frustrations… never do so alone. Be there for one another; never keep anything a secret from one another. Remember him only in a positive way - as if he were alive and merely sleeping in his crib in the other room.

Three months was a long time when each day you spent was calculated and within so much focus.

Troy hadn't played in the championship final and the press had gone wild. He'd publicly stood and bravely told his reasons for not participating - his last words a plea that he and his family be left in peace while they lived through the hard times.

They'd stuck by their set rules; they were there when the other cried. They stood united yet broken everytime they left the house and saw other families with their children - young mothers and fathers with their newborn babies and basking in their own happiness.

Gabriella had never felt the bittersweet taste of jealousy. She thought she had back in high school when practically every pretty girl threw themselves at Troy in a desperate bid to take him away.

This jealousy felt more real. More painful.

She hated the mothers. She hated the fathers. She despised them for having the happiness that was stolen from her and Troy. What did they do differently to not deserve it?

Troy woke up for no apparent reason. Maybe because the bed suddenly felt cold and empty.

Gabriella wasn't there.

It was odd to wake up and not find her there in his arms. She'd had a constant need to be close to him ever since it happened. Though nothing intimate had taken place, nor had it been discussed; Troy still found it strange to find her absent at 3am.

Getting out of bed and staggered towards their open bedroom door, he felt his heart heave when he followed the dim light that led towards their sons nursery. The ache in his chest almost crippled him when he realised she was inside - the surprise that she was in there… most of all without him. Neither had wanted to go in just yet. She'd taken a step without him, and it hurt.

But any thought of the initial pain of loneliness left him once he gently pushed the door open and found her collapsed in tears and heart wrenching sobs beside the untouched crib, the mobile hanging above playing _Twinkle Twinkle Little Star _excruciatingly slow. She was clutching two soft toys that had been placed in the crib mere days before their loss. They'd been waiting for his arrival.

Troy leapt across the room, unable to fight his own tears as he flew to her side and pulled her into his arms, pressing her face against his chest protectively.

"I'm sorry," she sobbed. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

"Shh…" he soothed. "It's okay." He kissed her forehead.

"I couldn't sleep… and I had to come in, Troy; I couldn't wait."

"I know."

"I didn't want to hurt you… I didn't think you were ready… I'm sorry…"

He shook his head and kissed her again, pulling her down to sit properly in his lap. He rocked her gently and delicately back and forth, joining her in her tears and anguish. The mobile danced in a circle above the crib; the gentle harmony comforting yet devastatingly gut wrenching as he watched the cuddly giraffes, lions and elephants bounce with the peaceful melody.

If he looked hard enough and intently enough, he could see his son lying there, kicking his arms and legs excitedly as he tried desperately to grasp at the animals dangling playfully above him.

He knew Gabriella could see it too.

He turned his gaze back to her when he felt her shift and lift her head up to meet his; her face pressing against his and their dampening cheeks mixing their tears into a depressing concoction.

And that's where they stayed for the rest of the night.

And somehow, it brought them closer to him.

--

"You'll forget your vows." Troy grinned.

Chad shot him a bemused glare. "Dude, I like memorised them. It's all cool."

"What's the seventh word of the third sentence?"

"Now, you're trying to freak me out. You want to be punched out of orbit?"

Troy laughed as he watched his best friend smooth out his tuxedo, the nerves evident although he knew Chad was trying to hide them behind a poorly made mask.

"Do you have the rings?"

"Rings?" Troy put on his best faked exasperated look and inwardly cringed as Chad pointed a finger in his face. "Dude, I thought the groom took care of that!"

"You're a fucking liar, Bolton! Coming from the guy who freaked out over every little thing at his own wedding, you of all people should know how these things work!"

Smiling sheepishly, Troy pulled the two gold bands from his pocket. "Yeah, dude, I have them." He chuckled as Chad let out a loud breath of relief.

Chad shook his head but couldn't keep the humour from bouncing in his eyes. "Seriously, I will set Taylor on your ass. You wouldn't dare pull that stunt on her."

"Good point. But you're my best friend. It's like my duty to freak you out a little."

"I'll kill you, man."

"Nah, you'd miss me too much. Besides, you had your fun at mine and Gabi's wedding. Who can forget the unfortunate wedding cake incident?"

Chad laughed upon recalling the memory; his brief distraction from his nerves just before Zeke tapped on the door and announced that it was time to go.

"Fuck," Chad breathed. "I have to grow up now."

Troy smiled. "You'll both be happy, Chad."

"I'm getting fucking married. Darbus would have a heart attack if she were here."

"Be careful what you wish for."

There was a pause as Troy observed Chad's posture, his body positively wracking with nerves now. It had been five months of healing, five months of trying to deal with everything - not just on Troy and Gabriella's side. Chad and Taylor's impending wedding had been a pleasant distraction from everything. As best man and maid of honour, Troy and Gabriella could begin to see that light at the end of the tunnel.

"Hey," Troy stopped Chad as he took a breath and walked towards the door. "Relax. You'll have so much to look forward to when its over. It's just starting."

Chad raised an eyebrow and playfully punched his friend's shoulder. "You getting all mushy on me now, Bolton? It's scary."

"No," he smiled. "Just trying to make up everything you've done for me these past few months."

"Well, there's no need."

"Trust me, dude." Troy looked at him sincerely and gratefully, not even beginning to comprehend how he'd ever begin to make it up to all his friends… most of all Chad. "There's every damn need."

Chad merely nodded. He understood.

There wasn't any need for anything else to be said.

--

Hot baths were the invention of the gods.

At least, in Gabriella's mind they were.

It was late. Chad and Taylor had departed to their honeymoon suite hours before and their wedding reception had ended an hour before after Troy had finally persuaded the last drunk guests to leave and sleep off their oncoming hangovers.

After finally freeing herself from her aquamarine strapless gown, Gabriella had allowed herself to sink into the soothing hot water, relaxing her muscles and feeling relief that the stress of the day was over. Chad Danforth and Taylor McKessie were married. The future was looking brighter already.

After lying there for twenty minutes, she heaved herself out of the tub and towel dried her body before cuddling up in her favourite fluffy robe; pulling her hair up into a messy bun on the top of her head.

The house was quiet. Paddling through the house after noticing the bedroom was empty, Gabriella made her way to the living room where she smiled widely upon seeing Troy lying out on the couch fast asleep. The television was on low, illuminating the dark room and the remote control was hanging loosely in his grasp over the side of the couch.

She had to laugh at his posture. He'd been on his feet all day - last minute wedding preparations in the morning; making sure every aspect of the day was running according to plan. At the reception, when he hadn't been dancing with her and enjoying the festivities, he'd been preoccupied with dealing with drunk and unruly guests and making sure Zeke and Jason didn't try to kidnap the groom and tie him to a lamppost. They'd been threatening to for weeks.

He'd carelessly thrown his tuxedo jacket on the kitchen side; his tie had been loosened and his top four shirt buttons undone. His right arm was rested over his forehead in his slumber, the other slumped across his stomach.

She loved him so much. More than she ever thought she could.

He fixed her. And she only hoped she had fixed him too.

Everything in their marriage was what it should be. Everything was in its place. The lack of intimacy hadn't been an issue. He'd not wanted to approach it in fear of pressurising her and she had found it hard to deal with her emotions when it came to it. Before, it led to babies. Before, that hadn't really been an issue. Even if Jack had been unplanned.

Now it raised the question of moving on. Maybe trying another child. Taking the risk of falling pregnant and hoping history didn't repeat itself.

But she missed him. And she needed him. The closeness they'd had since it happened simply wasn't enough.

Slowly, she seated herself on the edge of the couch, hovering her upper body over his chest. She smiled as he shifted in his sleep, his eyelids flickering with the mild disturbance. Moving as stealthy as possible, she gently retrieved the remote control from its loose grasp and flicked the television off, leaving them both in comfortable darkness.

Gabriella couldn't stop smiling. It was unfathomable just how happy he made her - after all these years, after everything they'd been through. Blissfully closing her eyes, she leaned down and gently brushed her lips against his; smiling wider at his lack of response. He could sleep soundly in the midst of a shoot-out.

She tried to keep her soft chuckles to a minimum as she raised her lips to his forehead and tenderly pressed a lingering kiss there. Her finger ran down his cheek, his jawline and finally down his nose; wanting to laugh out loud his utter cuteness, she could only bite her lip in anticipation.

As her lips danced across his, forgetting to be subtle and soothing, she felt him shift again - his eyelashes tickling her brow as his eyes finally flickered open and looked at her in bewilderment. Gabriella returned his gaze bashfully, her cheeks turning a soft shade of pink as he questioned her motives with his expressive eyes.

Instead of answering with words, Gabriella leaned forward and captured his lips with hers, deepening it as soon as she felt him respond. Her arms wound around his neck and pulled him closer, whimpering with need as he pulled at the tie around her waist and yanked her robe open, letting his arms slip inside and glide around her waist.

As they broke apart briefly for air, he looked at her intently again, wanting some kind of confirmation that she never wanted to stop. He knew he didn't ever want to.

When he felt her warm fingers reach up to finish unbuttoning his shirt, he lost himself in her. His lips slammed back onto hers with a heated passion, making her moan with each caress before forcefully flipped her over on the couch so she was situated beneath him. Her hands continued to fumble carelessly with his shirt, blindly pushing it off his shoulders before reaching for his tie and pulling it desperately over his head.

His warm hands ignited a fire on her skin wherever they touched. She missed this. She needed this.

He moved his mouth away from hers, latching it tantalisingly onto her neck. Her hands made fists in his hair, keeping him there and basking in every feeling he unknowingly invoked within. He whispered his love and want for her into her hair; she repeated her own state of heart in his ear before kissing it softly.

She told him she needed him. She told him she loved him. Nothing in this world would have been right without him.

As he pulled away from her momentarily and kissed her nose softly, Gabriella smiled delightfully, cupping his jawline and sipping at his lips again. With no words needing to be spoken, Troy heaved himself up and scooped her up in his arms, smiling widely when her arms latched tighter around his neck as he carried her through the room and towards the bedroom.

Everything had looked dark and tortured. Everything seemed set in stone. Hell on earth for all eternity - that's what the future had looked like.

It was simple as a few set rules. Maybe a pinkie promise here and there. It was as simple as friends and family - joining together despite differences and being there for always. It was as simple as an 'I love you'… a hug, a kiss… perhaps a reminder that they'd always be there. No matter what.

It was as simple as accepting something, no matter how painful, how heartbreaking and how mind numbing. Accepting and making something good out of it.

It was as simple as remembering Jack as the baby they'd dreamed of. As simple as thinking of their baby merely sleeping.

But in the end, both Troy and Gabriella knew what it all came down to.

It was as simple as me and you.


	8. Forever

**Chapter Eight: Forever**

Chad Danforth was curious.

"So, uh…" He wrinkled his nose. "What do you do?"

Troy Bolton blew a raspberry on his nine-month-old daughter's tummy, laughing whole-heartedly when a happy giggle erupted from her lips. "What do you mean, what do you do?" He replied incredulously. "It's totally easy, man! It just comes to you."

As a tiny foot collided with his chin, Chad narrowed his eyes playfully down at Aislinn Bolton; rueing the day she was born and he instantly fell in love with his second goddaughter. He was lying on the carpet of the Bolton living room on his stomach beside Troy; both of who were lying in front of Aislinn on her brightly coloured playmat, watching her every movement and finding multiple ways of making the little girl laugh.

Since receiving the unbelievably ecstatic news from his wife five days prior, Chad's outlook on babies had changed drastically. He'd been through the varied emotions - witnessing and attempting to help his best friend's through their grief when their baby was born sleeping all those years ago; going through the further unknown territory of being one of the first to know that Sharpay Evans and Zeke Baylor were expecting mere months after Jack's stillbirth and trying desperately to think of a way to break it to the still-heartbroken Troy and Gabriella. And then years later had experienced both the joy and the fright when Gabriella announced that she was expecting again - her own excitement held back by past memories and worries of a repeat.

Troy, too, had experienced the emotional setback, consoling in Chad his unusual feelings - how desperate he was for them to have a baby but the heartbreak and anxiousness of it all happening all over again and whether Gabriella could physically and emotionally go through another pregnancy and birth.

Sure, Chad Danforth had grown up a lot during those times. But he knew none of that would compare to now. He was gonna be a daddy.

And shit, he was scared.

"But all she does is laugh at nothing!" He protested, watching as Troy pulled a face at him. His daughters were his world. "I mean… what do you do when it comes to all the necessary baby stuff? The feeding, the cleaning, the changing… Ew, the changing."

Aislinn giggled and kicked her arms and legs as Troy lightly tickled her tummy; her limbs flying out and whacking Chad's chin once again. "You have to get used to the changing, man, and it's nothing really. What you gonna do when it's 3am and your kid's screaming for a diaper change and Taylor's too hormonal and tired to get up?"

Chad looked suicidal at the prospect of a hormonal Taylor.

Troy laughed. "I see your fright, dude, and you'd better start getting used to it now. I've survived Gabriella's third pregnancy and got my gorgeous babies out of it. It's all good, just remember that."

Chad ran his palm down his face. "This is all so fucked up, man - _OW_!"

"Dude! Language!"

"Sorry, _mom! _I'm kinda in a crisis here!"

"A good crisis?"

"Well, yeah," Chad paused, stopping to rub the back of his neck as he sat up on his knees. Troy also sat up, leaning down to gently pull Aislinn into his arms and hold her against his chest. The baby squealed and made a tight fist in his hair, prompting him to hiss his pain as subtly as possible as Chad spoke up again. "To tell you the truth -- and I don't mean to upset you or anything with this -- but I'm absolutely fuc-_flipping _terrified of all this. I mean, the birth part and well… It's just that with everything that happened with you guys and Jack and-"

"Chad," Troy smiled. "It's okay to bring up, you know. You know we don't like people thinking its taboo to be talking about our son when really it's a good thing -- keeps him alive."

"I know that. What I'm talking about is what you guys went through. I mean, it hit me and Tay hard and we weren't the ones losing a baby."

"And what did you tell me after we found out Gabriella was pregnant with Lydia? That no matter what happens, we'd still get a beautiful child to love, cherish and remember? And those were pretty strong words coming from you, dude, so I know you meant them."

"Guess it's different in the other perspective."

Troy opened his mouth to respond but stopped upon hearing a crash, a bang and a whollop and suddenly the door swung open. Lydia Bolton - long dark curls wild in a loosened ponytail, gigantic frantic blue eyes bulging and covered head to toe in red paint ran as fast as her small legs would carry her, hurtling towards her father and favourite uncle.

"Quick!" She panted, earning a wide smile from her father as she wrapped her arms around his legs and tugged. "Daddy, hide me!"

"What have you done, Lyddie?" Troy raised an eyebrow, a small smirk emitting on his face.

"It's not me, it's _him_!" The four-year-old hissed, pointing to the door where Troy and Chad knew they'd soon be expecting to see a bad-tempered Jayden Baylor approaching any second. And sure enough, upon hearing the footsteps through the kitchen, Lydia pounced towards Chad, holding her arms aloft in a gesture for him to pick her up. "On your back, uncle Chad; on your _back_!" She squealed.

Chad momentarily forgot his small bouts of worry and laughed as Lydia climbed onto his back; his afro providing excellent coverage as Jayden bounded into the room.

"Uncle Troy, Uncle Chad… _she splattered me again!_"

Sure, the kid would inherit Zeke's looks and Sharpay's personality. At five-years-old he was gradually transforming into his mother's state of mind. And that scared Troy and Chad more than anything. Not that they would say anything - the last time they commented that Jayden would turn out like Damien in _The Omen_, Sharpay threatened to castrate them both.

And sure enough, Jayden was covered in splats of red, orange, blue and green paint - a look his mother would not approve of.

Again, Troy opened his mouth to speak, but his eldest daughter always had a way of interrupting him. "Nah-uh!" She argued from behind the safety of Chad's hair. "He splattered me first!"

Jayden huffed and slammed his hands against his hips, clearly not amused. But it was the same as always. Lydia and Jayden had had a love-hate relationship literally from the moment she was born. Sharpay had dangled a one-year-old Jayden over Lydia's crib and the baby boy had slapped her on the head and made her cry. In Gabriella's words, the situation had only escalated since that moment.

Aislinn was watching the scene with great interest; her own baby blues lighting up as her big sister parted Chad's hair and protested her innocence to her father.

"My back will be covered in red paint now, won't it?" Chad mused.

"She should go on the step!" Jayden fumed.

Lydia's eyes widened in horror and she pouted in manner of her mother towards Troy who would only melt at the gesture. "Nah-_uh_!" She insisted. "He _ruined _my picture!"

"Did _not_!"

"Did _so_!"

"_Not!_"

"Ya-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Time out!" Chad called, lowering a wiggling Lydia to the ground and sighing aloud as she began running around his legs, Jayden hot on her heels. "Woah! Kids, stop!"

Troy intervened; bending down and scooping Lydia up and resting her on his hip as Jayden finally came to a stop, huffing and puffing. "Can't you two go one whole hour without fighting?" He asked, trying to sound annoyed at his eldest but finding it extremely difficult to.

Lydia had mastered the art of 'sucking up' months ago. And Troy was never ashamed to admit that he would fall for it every time where Bolton girls were involved. Pressing her face into his neck and smearing his skin with a crimson colour of paint, Lydia grasped her father's shirt tightly and sighed.

"He ruined my picture, daddy. And he was mean. Said I smelled bad."

Jayden folded his arms. "Well, you do," he countered. "Girls always smell bad."

"See? He's horrible!"

"You splattered me with paint!"

"You splattered me!"

"Okay! Okay!" Troy carried both his girls to the hallway, gesturing for Chad to follow with Jayden. "On the step."

"Me?" Jayden squeaked indignity as Troy lowered a squirming Lydia on the very bottom stair step. "But I didn't do _anything_!"

"Fighting and throwing paint on one another counts as something." Sometimes he wondered where this authoritive side of him came from. Jayden huffed once again and sat on the step beside Lydia who'd curled her hands into fists and rested her chin on top of them; sighing loudly to express her annoyance. "Five minutes on there." Troy would have laughed at the look on Chad's face had he not recalled where their conversation had been leading before their miniature interruption.

"See, that's so not me," Chad huffed as Jayden stomped over and sat beside Lydia, giving her a subtle nudge to further prove how frustrated he was at her. When Lydia shoved him back, Troy shot both children a reprimanding glare and Aislinn squealed her apparent delight at the situation.

"Do you want to make it ten minutes?" Troy asked and was rewarded with silence. Feeling happy the two would spend the next five minutes moping in their own silence, he carried Aislinn back into the main room; Chad hot on his heels.

"Can you really see me doing that to my kid in a few years?" Chad beckoned. "Me? Mr. Discipline? I don't think so!"

Troy turned to him. "Could you have pictured me doing that seven years ago? Hell, I know I couldn't."

"This is way over my head. And that's pretty big with the hair and all."

Troy heaved out a sigh and handed over Aislinn to him. Chad accepted her happily; not seeing the point Troy had just visually made. Aislinn cooed and immediately reached her hand out to grasp a large clump of Chad's hair, giggling when her godfather scrunched up his face with the sharp pain when she pulled.

"Ash looks pretty happy with you," Troy commented. "In fact, she always is when you're here. Lyddie, too."

"That's different," Chad replied as Aislinn reached her other arm up to take some more hair into her grasp. "I just play with them. It's not like I have to change them or feed them or hold any real kind of responsibility when I'm with them. That's all you and Gabi."

"What about when Lyddie was staying with you and fell off her bike? You were there for her then."

"That's still different."

"How so? Gabs and I weren't there. Taylor was in the house and Lyds was screaming. You fixed that."

"I put a band aid on her knee and kissed it."

"And she stopped crying?"

"Well, yeah, but--"

Troy held his arms aloft. "And that's why, ladies and gentlemen, I am all wise and all knowing! That is why, Chad Danforth, you should bow down to me right now and kiss my goddamn feet! I rule all, admit it!"

"Dude, I think you're high."

"Dude, I just owned you. It's all instinct, man; it all comes naturally to you. You're faced with something you have no control over and no experience over and you just fix it like that. And on a more serious note, I really don't see how you can doubt your abilities in that area considering how amazing you were when we had Jack."

Chad grinned. "You're not going to kiss me are you?"

Troy pulled a face. "Ew. No."

"Good. Because you sicken me with your ugliness and cheesiness. How the hell does Gabriella put up with it?"

Troy had to chuckle; the twinkle was back in Chad's eyes and he knew silently his best friend was thanking him for pointing out his worries were far from logical. It was silent manly treatment. No ego's would be deflated and there would be no prying eyes ready to point out to the world that they'd had a 'girly' moment. They were just too cool for something like that to happen.

Aislinn sneezed and rubbed her face against Chad's shirt, much to his disgust. He was sure Troy had trained his children from a very young age to mess up his clothes in the most disgusting ways possible whilst yanking on his afro at the same time.

"Thanks, Ash," he grinned at the oblivious baby, who hiccupped and grinned, showing off her pink gums. "But my outfit was just fine without baby snot and paint all over it." As she giggled again, Chad lifted her high in the air and spun around on the spot, weaving her up and down and spiralling her through the air as though she were flying. Aislinn cooed and squealed and kicked her legs excitedly as she soared through the air; loving every second of the action.

"Chad, are you trying to make my daughter throw up?" The sweet but reprimanding voice of Gabriella Bolton filled his ears and Chad stopped the action immediately; cursing inwardly when Aislinn hiccupped against his chest and threw up on his bright red shirt. "Too late," Gabriella added with a roll of the eyes and reached for the baby wipes on the table.

"You see?!" Chad called out to Troy as Gabriella took Aislinn from him and wiped the vomit from around her mouth. "I'm going to totally suck at this!"

"All babies throw up, Chad," Taylor responded as she and Sharpay walked briskly into the room.

"So I have red paint on my back, snot on this side of my shirt and vomit on the other?! Bolton, your kids are conspiring against me! How can you say I'm natural at this?!"

"You're cute, Danforth," Sharpay grinned menacingly as Taylor handed her husband a wipe to clean himself off with. "Like Lydia and Ash's little play-thing."

Troy ignored Chad's dark glare in Sharpay's direction and instead sat back on the couch and smiled to himself as he watched Gabriella lower Aislinn back onto her playmat, pulling funny faces at her daughter the whole time. Looking at his wife and youngest child now, he found it hard to imagine there was a time when he'd been so scared of losing her in his life. A time when he'd been so scared that one day he'd wake up and she'd be gone. At the time, they couldn't see the silver lining; couldn't see that light at the end of the tunnel. Everything had just been bleak; merely a horrific nightmare until the day they'd first held Lydia in their arms and knew they'd have to create their own happiness and only think of Jack in a positive way.

The sound of small pattering footsteps brought Troy out of his daze as Lydia and Jayden hesitantly re-entered the room; guilty expressions radiating from their faces and looking adorable beyond words.

"Troy, why is my child covered in multicoloured paint?" Sharpay narrowed her eyes darkly.

"Why is _my _child covered in red?" Troy shot back.

Index finger in mouth, Lydia timidly trotted over to her mother on the floor and Gabriella smiled lovingly as she took in Lydia's features. Expressive and beautiful blue eyes stared back at her; her mannerisms so like Troy. "Have you been on the step, baby girl?"

Lydia nodded and Gabriella gently pulled her finger from her mouth and wiped off the saliva with a clean wipe. "Sorry, momma."

Sharpay grasped a hold of about twenty wet wipes and furiously wiped at Jayden's face. "And you guys totally think our kids will get married one day?" She shot a glare in Gabriella and Taylor's directions. "Because no relationship I've had have had fights like this."

"We have." Troy and Gabriella raised their hands and laughed at themselves. Paint fights were a regular occurrence whenever they decorated.

"Yeah, well, just because Lydia might inherit your unnaturalness, it doesn't mean Jay will."

"I'm _not _marrying Lydia!" Jayden retorted confidently.

Lydia's head shot up like a bolt of lightning. "Ew, _no! _I don't _want _to marry him!"

Sharpay's face softened at the little girl. "Aw, it's okay, sweetie. You don't have to marry each other. Besides, Lyddie, honey, I doubt you'll ever get married since your daddy won't ever allow it." Her hazel eyes locked up to Troy playfully. "Not even Prince William will be good enough for Lyddie, huh?"

"Heck, no." Troy announced, standing up and swooping down to lift Lydia into his arms. "You don't _ever _want to get married, do you, baby?"

"Ew." Lydia scrunched up her nose in distaste.

"See?"

"Troy." Gabriella shot a chastise glare in her husband's direction, but couldn't keep the smirk from her face. She knew she was only going to have a whirlwind of a day the day both Lydia and Aislinn came home with their first boyfriends.

"Sweetie, we should _never _step in the way of our daughter's life choices. We can only support."

Not impressed with Troy's outlook on their children's futures, Gabriella rolled her eyes heavenwards and moved over the room to sit beside him on the couch, Lydia sat comfortably on his lap. Chad and Taylor seated themselves opposite whilst Sharpay was still trying in earnest to wipe the dried paint from Jayden's skin.

"I'm so excited for you guys," Gabriella swooned in Chad and Taylor's direction. "I can't believe you're having a baby!"

"Neither can I," Sharpay interjected. "Although I'm glad. I'd pay a thousand bucks to watch Chad try and attempt this."

Chad let out an involuntary squeak and Taylor glared at the blonde.

"Don't listen to her. She's still burnt because Lydia used her entire bottle of Chanel perfume when she was playing dress up last week."

Sharpay narrowed her eyes darkly towards Gabriella. "Which you _still _owe me for, by the way."

Troy grimaced at the memory; walking into Sharpay and Zeke's house to pick up his children after he and Gabriella attended a charity ball which required all Lakers players, wives and girlfriends to attend. Sharpay had still been fuming, Zeke had been stood outside for hours upon hours trying to breathe in fresh oxygen and Lydia had been sitting innocently in the main room, dressed head-to-toe in Sharpay's pink accessories, a sequined dress that drowned her and bright pink heels. The aroma of Coco Chanel invaded the house and anyone who dared to stand within one hundred yards of the little girl would recoil in an unstoppable coughing fit.

Troy and Gabriella had had great fun scrubbing Lydia using two full bottles of soap and three bottles of shampoo and conditioner to get the wretched smell from her hair. So much fun, that Troy ended up calling Sharpay up the next morning and admitting to her that he always thought she smelled bad and that she should really re-think what she wore. Struck in horror at the thought of his daughter growing up thinking Sharpay dressed nice, Troy didn't seem to care he was playing with fire.

Gabriella certainly did: _"I do plan to grow old with you, Troy, not becoming a widow in my late twenties after Sharpay destroys you with her claws."_

"Yadda-yadda." Troy waved Sharpay off and Gabriella dug her nails into his thigh, making him wince. "What?" He protested as Lydia stuck her thumb in her mouth and settled against him more comfortably. "She owes us for soap and shampoo. And for years of intense therapy for putting up with her!"

Before Sharpay could open her mouth and spurt an argument, Gabriella held her hand up to them both. "Can we focus on the important subject at hand?"

"Yeah," Taylor grinned excitedly, her hand resting on her stomach. "It's our turn to enjoy this."

---

Gabriella couldn't help but let out a contented sigh that night as Troy's lips descended to her neck, playfully biting and nipping the soft skin there.

"…and I was thinking…" Another gasp emitted as she raked her fingernails up his back. "…next week I call up UCLA and start discussions about me starting back at work?" Troy's face left her neck and hovered over her own, their breaths mingling and noses momentarily rubbing together. "I know my maternity leave isn't over for another three months but I feel so out of the game lately. I'm dying to get back to work."

"Well, sure, if that's what you want to do."

"Just a few hours a day for now until we get into some kind of routine with the girls. And when basketball season starts, we'd need to re-think our tactics there. We've already lost Sharpay as a babysitter."

"Just as well." Troy leaned down slightly to peck her lips. "Either we would lose Lyddie to eternal pinkness and sequins and Coco Chanel or she and Jayden would eventually kill each other."

Gabriella had to laugh as she brought her arms up around his neck. "She's not going to forget this for a long time."

"Why the hell are we talking about Sharpay when we could be doing something else right now?"

Catching onto his cheeky expression, Gabriella giggled and pressed a lingering kiss to his lips. "You sure you don't mind being a house-husband for a while?"

"No. But I do mind this endless chatter."

"Troy!" Gabriella pretended to be offended, her mouth gaping and eyes wide. Troy merely laughed at her expression. "I'm trying to have a serious conversation with you here."

"At two o'clock in the morning? Gabs, your priorities are all wrong at this time of night."

"You're right," she countered, pushing his body up and off her own before moving to straddle his hips teasingly. "We should be sleeping."

"Again, priorities all wrong. Sleep is overrated."

Gabriella couldn't help but smile as she gazed down at her husband. Even after all these years, he could still make her smile and blush like she did when she was sixteen. Life had been so simple before, but she wouldn't change her life for the world.

One certain aspect, however, she'd change in a heartbeat.

The pain hadn't faded for either of them over the last six years, but they coped. New rules had been set and abided by… different ways at looking at the world. They'd been blessed with two beautiful and healthy girls; a perfect picture that at one point in their haunted past they'd never considered ever seeing.

"How the hell have I put up with you all these years?"

"You're beginning to scarily repeat that on a daily basis." He sat up as he said this; catching on to her own cheeky expression as he swept her dark curls over her shoulders affectionately.

"Maybe because I wonder on a daily basis."

"Now you're just being cheeky." Troy huffed; humour continuing to bounce playfully in his eyes. "If you really want to divorce, just say so."

Gabriella let out a laugh and placed her palms flat against his cheeks, bringing her face down and closer to his. "Nah, it can't be _that_ easy to get rid of you!"

His eyes widening in shock at her reply, Troy let out a feigned squeak of protest before slapping his hands on her backside and making her yelp as he forcefully flipped her over onto her back and crushed her beneath him.

"Troy!" She squealed in a hushed tone, still acutely aware of their two children sleeping down the hall.

"That was a cruel dirty trick, wife."

"You gave me that window of opportunity, husband." She poked her tongue out at him, suddenly becoming aware of how close his face was to hers.

Troy just smiled at her and tapped his nose against hers, loving her for everything. As time had gone on between them, their relationship had only gotten stronger by the day, and reliving the painful memories of comprehending what it would have been like to lose her, Troy could only grimace and curse himself for ever thinking that way. Once upon a time, it had looked so real. Once upon a time, he'd felt it was only the inevitable.

How crazy he knew he'd been.

Everything in his life that made him happy was all because of her.

Forever was something he simply could not wait for.

Gazes locked and held. Silence was such a beautiful conversation and they shared such moments on a regular basis.

When did the moment change from playful to serious? Times like these were always cherished and never taken for granted.

But, as ever, having two young children was a constant reminder that perhaps they weren't the only two people in the universe. Loved up hearts, minds and souls usually held the power to make them forget about anything else around them. And as Lydia's loud cries echoed down the dark hallway, Troy held his breath and pulled away from his wife reluctantly.

"Another nightmare?" Gabriella held her palm to her forehead as Troy reached over the side of the bed for his boxer shorts. "Is this normal?"

"I had a lot of nightmares as a kid. I'll go get her," Troy responded as he stood up and quickly hurried out of the room. Gabriella smiled. Her eldest was simply crying for her daddy to fix whatever had scared her.

Because he could do anything.

Falling back against the mattress, Gabriella breathed deeply before sitting herself back up and reaching for one of Troy's crumpled up t-shirts lying in a forgotten heap on the bedroom floor. Pulling it over her head to cover up her modesty, she sighed gently and with a small smile, as her chocolate-caramel eyes caught the small framed picture of her son sitting on her bedside table.

It still hurt. Sometimes the pain was just unbearable. She remembered more and more of the memories - could still feel her midwife feeling around her swollen stomach regretfully as she tried desperately to detect that heartbeat; could still feel Chad's grasp on her fingers as she was told that her baby had died; could still feel Troy's heartbreak and torture as she told him his son was gone… Could still feel the bitter torment and agonizing pain as she gave birth to a sleeping baby.

Sometimes she allowed herself to cry, even after all these years. After all, even with her two beautiful girls, she couldn't help but wish their big brother was there protecting them - taking the assistant protector role alongside his father, making sure no harm came to them. And when it hit her once again that he simply would never wake up, everything she remembered from those dark times would come flooding back.

Her guilt had never fully gone away.

Running her fingers delicately over the picture, Gabriella breathed her love as though the baby could hear her. Lydia had spent a lot of time talking to the photograph, stating that Jack couldn't possibly stay asleep forever and would have to listen to her sometime. It warmed her parents hearts to watch - the naïve and innocent statement showing her age; her lack of understanding. But for now, it was so much easier to tell a four year old her big brother wasn't here because he was sleeping. At least it kept him alive in their hearts and minds.

Her thoughts were shot back to the present when Troy walked slowly back into the room, a look of admiration and protectiveness on his features as he carried Lydia towards the bed. The four year olds arms were wrapped tightly around his neck; her teddy bear hanging loosely in her grasp as her legs wound tightly around his waist.

"Another nightmare, baby?" Gabriella cooed gently as Troy kneeled down on their bed, trying to pry Lydia's grasp on him as he tried lowering her to the mattress. Lydia nodded and sniffled as she loosened her grip on her father and sank down onto the bed and towards her mother's waiting embrace.

"That pesky bear again," Troy smiled to his wife as Lydia snuggled closer to her. "I'll go get rid of it and check on Ash."

Lydia sat up quickly, eyes wide. "Don't let it get Ash, daddy!"

Gabriella couldn't help but let out a small chuckle as Troy signalled a scouts honour towards his daughter before puffing out his chest and stomping back towards Lydia's room. Gabriella knew he'd just go in there, rattle some furniture around for a few seconds before returning to inform his baby girl that the monster was gone.

Gabriella ran her fingers through her daughter's tangled mane, soothing her small shakes as she gripped her teddy tighter to her chest. "Baby, you know there aren't any bears, right? The only bear here is Percy." She pointed to her soft toy. "And he won't hurt you."

"It wasn't Percy. It was a big bear. And it had big red eyes and sharp teeth and it was gonna eat me." She was defiant. "But don't worry, momma; daddy will get it."

Gabriella pressed a kiss to Lydia's temple, watching somewhat amused and warmly as her daughter eagerly waited for her father's return; once again refusing to settle until he got back. It didn't take Troy long to vanquish the hideous beast that was apparently lurking within Lydia's bedroom and returned mere minutes later with a proud smile on his face.

Lydia sat up on her knees. "Did you get him, daddy?"

"I got him."

"Is he gone?"

"He's gone, baby."

"Where's Ash?"

Troy let out a chuckle as he climbed back onto the bed. "She's still sleeping. She's safe."

"Oh, my hero," Gabriella gushed dramatically, earning a bemused look from Troy. "What ever would we do without you?"

Satisfied that a bear wasn't going to take her life anytime soon, Lydia grinned and climbed up to sit on Troy's stomach, causing him to grunt with the added weight of his daughter on his body.

"Lyds, you can't sit on me like that for much longer. One day you're really going to squish me."

"Sure I can."

"What happens when you're all grown up? You'll flatten daddy into a pancake."

"But I like pancakes."

Gabriella giggled as she rested her head back onto her pillow, tenderly watching the exchange between father and daughter. "This isn't working out the way you're planning, Troy." She grinned.

"I like pancakes too. But that doesn't mean I want to _be _a pancake." To emphasize his point, Troy laughingly raised his hand and proceeded to poke Lydia softly in the stomach, causing her to giggle at his antics. Lydia grasped his hand to halt his movements; her big expressive blue pools locking onto the gold band around his third finger and holding onto it.

Both Troy and Gabriella watched as Lydia looked at his wedding band with fascination. As a firm believer of dress up and playing mommy, she was naturally drawn to the ring, as she had been many times before she got bored with twirling it on his finger and went to find something else.

"Can I try it, daddy?" She asked innocently, as she tried to pull it from his finger. Troy quickly covered her hand with his and shook his head gently.

"No, baby. You're not supposed to. It's daddy's ring."

"But why?" Bottom lip out, arms folded; Lydia Mae Bolton had mastered the art of sucking up a long time ago.

"Because it's never supposed to leave daddy's finger. It's a special ring."

"It's magic?" Her eyes bulged.

Troy smiled sheepishly, feeling Gabriella's gaze on his face. "In a way. It stays here so everybody in the whole world knows that I belong to your momma."

Lydia's eyes immediately shone in her mother's direction. Sensing the question that was bound to follow, Gabriella smiled and lifted her own hand so Lydia could have a close look at her own band and the engagement ring that sat next to it.

"Momma has two." Lydia blinked as she held Gabriella's hand up to her face. "Why does momma have two and you only have one?"

"Well," Troy tenderly took Gabriella's hand from his daughter and pointed to the engagement ring. "This one means I chose your momma to be mine, and she said yes. And this one means that she finally belongs to me."

"I want to wear it."

"You'll have one of your own one day," Gabriella replied, earning a shocked expression from Troy.

"Lightyears away," he added quickly. "Years and years and years and years from now. Maybe even more."

Lydia scrunched up her nose in disgust. "Not from Jayden."

Troy let out a burst of laughter at his daughter. "Definitely not from Jayden!" Picturing Sharpay Evans as an in-law was enough to send him into his own fit of nightmares. "Aren't you ready to sleep yet, Lyddie?"

Just as she shook her head, the young girl let out a loud and prolonged yawn that even set Gabriella off.

"You have to kiss Percy." She held her teddy bear up for her father to kiss and he did so with a small chuckle before she held Percy up for Gabriella to kiss goodnight too. Satisfied that her request had been fulfilled, Lydia leaned over and pressed her own small wet kiss to Gabriella's cheek before kissing her father sloppily on the chin.

The two watched - Gabriella in amusement and Troy in astonishment - as Lydia settled herself down on her stomach on Troy's chest, resting her head against his heart and placing her thumb into her mouth as she closed her eyes.

"Great," Troy hissed with a small tight smile once he was certain his girl had finally dropped off to sleep.

"You love it," Gabriella whispered back with a small giggle, bringing up her hand and stroking her daughter's back soothingly as she lightly snored, still suckling on her thumb.

"Seriously, will be squished into a pancake by morning."

Gabriella rolled her eyes and itched herself closer to her husband. Troy instinctively raised his free arm so she could snuggle into his side and rest her head on his bicep before bringing his arm back round her waist.

"Still, you wouldn't change a thing." Not realising what she said until after it was out of her mouth, her breath hitched, and she felt Troy press his lips in a delicate kiss on the top of her head.

"You know," he whispered to her softly. Nothing else needed to be added. It was the same as always.

After mere minutes of silence only accompanied by Lydia's light snoring, Gabriella leaned herself up and connected her lips to Troy's, causing him to open his eyes and look at her perplexed.

"What was that for?"

Gabriella just smiled at him, lightly ghosting her fingertips over his jawline and kissing him again before pulling back and gazing longingly at him.

"You know."

---

"How do you put up with all this morning sickness?" Taylor McKessie-Danforth groaned in the midst of another hormonal dysfunction and somewhere within the LA Lakers stadium across town, Gabriella was certain she could her both Troy and Chad's sighs of relief that they weren't there to witness another episode.

The two had spent the day together in the sanctuary of the Bolton household after saying goodbye to their respective partner's who were out for the day on a rigorous training session. At three months gone, Taylor was already feeling the effects of the evils of hormones and with another six months left to go, Gabriella didn't know how long Chad could cope without her killing him in some brutal way.

"You just… do?" Gabriella answered feebly, holding onto Aislinn's arms as the eleven-month old tried to walk towards her sister who was playing with her dolls in the middle of the room. Bouncing frustratingly on the spot, Aislinn shot out an indignant squeak at her mother who refused to let go, knowing she would only tumble over in a heap.

"That's helpful."

"But true. Just think of that light at the end of the tunnel and it makes it all worth it."

"I swear," Taylor clutched onto a pillow dangerously. "Why do we women always get the rough end of the stick? Those boys - they just get the fun part. We get the nine month pregnancy, the morning sickness, the hormones, the absolute need to eat so much we turn into big fat ugly elephants _and _on top of that, we lose the figures we've worked so hard for _and_ then have to go through the absolute pain of labour."

Gabriella shrugged. "Ash and Lyds weren't so bad when I gave birth to them…"

"Yeah, because I seem to remember being told that you screamed for an epidural and threatened to kill the midwife with your pinkie if she didn't hand the drugs over."

"Okay, fine," Gabriella huffed, placing her hands underneath Aislinn's armpits to hoist her upright. "I was trying to make you feel better. Besides, you've got months before you have to start thinking about that. Just think about right now."

Taylor growled and Gabriella giggled as she slammed the pillow over her face. "Chad's gonna get castrated when he gets home. Promise you that. Seriously, how did you manage this twice?"

The smile dropped from Gabriella's face. "Three times."

The pillow fell. The atmosphere filled with tension. "Oh my god, Gabi. I didn't mean to -- god, I'm sorry--"

"It's okay," Gabriella responded with a light smile as Aislinn cooed. "Really, it's okay."

"Okay, but it's not." Taylor pulled herself up and walked over to her friend before sitting down beside her. "I didn't mean to be so insensitive about Jack and it's not like I forgot; I just wasn't thinking straight-"

"Tay, really." The soothing smile remained on Gabriella's face as she lifted Aislinn up to sit on her lap. The baby blew a raspberry and grasped a hold of her mother's curls and tugged lightly. The notion and the following pain now had immunity on Gabriella. "No one ever wrote a book for each specific couple whose gone through a miscarriage or stillbirth telling them how they should live the rest of their lives without thinking about it. I know how weird it is. Three pregnancies and two children… doesn't quite make sense."

"You guys have always been so strong through it, Gabi. It was stupid of me to have said something like that… I should have known."

"You don't have to feel guilty. You and Chad were major sources of comfort for me and Troy. You guys don't ever have to apologise for anything."

"I still think about it a lot." Taylor reached for Aislinn's flapping hand. "More now than ever. I know you guys do too and please don't think that I've just ignored Jack completely because I haven't. It was a slip of the tongue… my hormones, even! I'm throwing up so much I guess any common sense I had left has just… well, disappeared."

"Taylor, please." Gabriella's tone became heavier. "Stop apologising, okay? When I say I'm fine, I really am fine. Me and Troy have our own way of getting through everything together and you certainly haven't ruined anything just now, okay?"

Taylor's face softened, knowing that her friend wouldn't lie about something so sensitive. "I'll never know how you guys did it."

Gabriella merely shrugged and bounced Aislinn up and down on her knee. "Some people told us to just accept it as a part of life - like he wasn't meant to be. Said that we'd lost him as though we'd lost the car keys or something insignificant like that. Almost as though it was fate and we were just meant to have a stillborn and Lyddie as our eldest. Those people really pissed us off. And then there was the priest at the funeral, telling us he was in 'God's hands' and was safe and in 'a far better place'. We know he meant well… but that pissed us off too. Because at that time, and even now, we know the best place for him was with us. Others then told us we needed to channel our grief into something positive. Like charity work or something. And then we were told to keep normal in every aspect of our life." Here, she sighed deeply. "But then we thought… you know what? He's our baby boy and we'll live through this how we want to live through it. We don't know why or how it happened and we don't want to know. We just…" She drifted off as Aislinn nuzzled her face into her neck comfortingly, as if she knew and could feel her mother's pain. "We just know that it did happen and that we need to remember him and talk about him in a positive way. 'Cause any way else would only drive us apart and make us miserable."

"It sounds so simple when you put it like that; but we all know it wasn't."

Gabriella refused to break and reached out for her best friend's hand. "And we're not focusing on your baby because…? Haven't you thought about what you'd like? Any names? Future pictures?"

Here, Taylor finally smiled. "To be honest, the morning, afternoon, evening _and_ night sickness is taking up a lot of my thinking time. I was really hoping my first pregnancy wouldn't be such a miserable time. But I feel hormonal and sick and tired all the time and--"

"--and isn't it bliss?" Gabriella grinned with a wink. "When you see your baby; hell, you'll know it was all worth it. And you'll be so prepared to do it all over again."

Taylor cocked an eyebrow. "Really, Mrs. Bolton? And how many more were you thinking of breeding?"

Gabriella shrugged with a deep blush emitting on her cheeks. "I don't know. Maybe another two…? I don't know; we haven't really talked about it."

"I'm sure Troy would want more."

"Well, sure. I don't doubt he would. Hell, he'd have a whole basketball squad given the chance and I know he's craving another boy. Living in a house full of girls can't be all that thrilling."

"Are you kidding?" Taylor blinked. "You girls are his entire world. And with Lyddie rarely getting seen without a basketball in tow, that squad's already on it's way! I think I'd like a girl first, but then I'd definitely have a boy. I grew up with just me and my older sister and sisterly fights aren't a pretty sight."

"I noticed! I just hope Ash and Lyddie aren't anything like you and your sister were!"

The sound of a car pulling up on the driveway outside was enough for Lydia to abandon her precious dolls in a forgotten heap and run to the front window. Standing up on her tip-toes and jumping up and down to get a good view over the windowsill, Gabriella and Taylor looked on amused at Lydia's antics.

"Daddy and Uncle Chad are home!" She exclaimed, quickly turning on her heel and sprinting towards the hallway just as the front door opened and the two guys emerged.

"Woah!" Troy yelped out in surprise as his daughter sprung out of nowhere and wrapped her arms around his legs before he scooped her up into his arms and carried her through to the main room where the girls were waiting. "Hey! We're back!"

"After one hell of a training session - we freaking nailed them!" Chad whooped as he spun his basketball on his pinkie much to Lydia's delight as they entered the room. "Hey, gorgeous!" He declared brightly at his wife.

"Chad." Taylor narrowed her eyes dangerously.

Chad froze on the spot. "…Babe?"

"Hormones, dude." Troy coughed.

"Hello, husband," Taylor hissed as another wave of nausea struck her. "The love of my life. The apple of my eye… the heartless bastard who put me in the goddamn position of puking up every goddamn waking hour!"

"Uh…hi?" Chad smiled nervously. "So, how's your day been?"

"Danforth, don't swear in front of my kids." Troy was obviously living on the rough side of life.

Taylor glared at him. "Are your breasts feeling tender, Troy?"

Troy stepped back. "Well, now you mention it…"

Taylor opened her mouth to respond - anything that involved throwing up as much verbal abuse towards Troy as humanly possible. But when her barely three-month gone baby decided that now would be a great time for her to vomit, the notion was passed and Taylor leap up, palm covering her mouth, and ran from the room.

"Holy sh--"

Chad stopped at Troy's hard glare.

"--shitake mushrooms…"

"She's been like it all day," Gabriella explained as she stood up, Aislinn in her arms, and walked towards her husband. "And I know the feeling."

"Y-eah." Chad looked scared. "I'm gonna see if she's okay."

Troy huffed. "Good luck, buddy."

"Here, gorgeous," Chad handed over the ball to Lydia as Troy placed her back on the ground. "Present from the team. Scored the last winning basket in today's training."

"We're getting a collection of those." Gabriella rolled her eyes. Chad ignored her comment and proceeded to jog out of the room and towards the bathroom.

"But, momma, it's from the _team_." Lydia tried her hand at a couple of dribbles; momentarily stopping once she realised she was already breaking a fundamental rule of the household: no playing basketball indoors. "Daddy, can we go out and play?"

"In a minute, princess." Troy placed down his gym bag and moved forward to place a kiss on Aislinn's cheek. "You girls been okay today?"

"It's all been good," Gabriella smiled as Troy placed a kiss on her own cheek in greeting. "Taylor's felt more ill than normal but I guess it just comes with the package. Her hormones have been on fire today."

"So I see." Troy smiled as Aislinn reached for him and he wasted no time in pulling her into his arms. "That's the one part of your pregnancy I don't miss."

Gabriella scrunched up her nose as she got close enough to hand Aislinn over, taking in his sweaty appearance and damp hair. "You couldn't have showered, Troy? Have you not heard of personal hygiene?"

"Aww, come on, we didn't get out of the gym until late."

"I'm sure you're intoxicating your daughter right now." Gabriella raised an eyebrow as Aislinn didn't seem to mind her father's disgusting smell. "And Taylor's hormones could sure do without Chad smelling like a pig."

"You love it really." Troy grinned his mischievous grin; a grin Gabriella knew all too well. But before she could make her grand escape, Troy pulled her forcefully towards him by the waist and proceeded in attacking her neck with sharp nips and kisses.

"Troy!" She squealed; laughter seeping uncontrollably out of her as she tried to push him away. "Oh my god, you pong!"

"There's nothing like coming home to the support of your loving wife," he joked, pulling his head away from her neck and pressing his mouth to hers. "Hey."

"Hey," she grinned back. "Training go well?"

"Was awesome." He hissed as Aislinn took a clump of his hair into her tiny grasp. "Got such a good feeling about this season… It's gonna be huge…"

"Dad-_dy_!" Lydia clearly wasn't up for a decent conversation. The four year old was clearly annoyed that attention had been diverted away from her - especially since she had been waiting for her father's return for the last six hours. "We _need _to play!"

Troy looked down amusingly at his eldest; a basketball firm in her small grip, almost covering her petite face. "We do, do we?"

"Yes! I've been waiting since forever and _you _said you'd play ball with me as soon as you got back from playing ball!"

"Ah, right. I did."

"And momma gets mad if you break a promise."

"Indeed she does," Gabriella chuckled as she reached out to take Aislinn back. "You may as well take her outside to play before you get a shower. Then you'll both stink."

Troy wiggled his eyebrows before hovering back toward her ear. "And a little company in the shower wouldn't go amiss."

"And you're just impossible," she laughed as Lydia dropped the basketball and angrily wound her arms around Troy's thigh, digging her heels into the carpeted floor in an attempt to pull him out of the house. "Go. Play. Then shower up. I'll go make sure Taylor hasn't flushed Chad's head down the toilet."

"Now, that would be a fun day for all." As Lydia gave out another squeak of protest at her father's lack of movement, Troy growled playfully at her before bending over and swooping her up and over his shoulder, claiming the basketball with his free hand before dragging her towards the back of the house. "Come on, you terror," he laughed as Lydia burst out into a fit of giggles that she could only have inherited from her mother.

Gabriella shook her head with a roll of the eyes. Resting Aislinn comfortably on her hip, she attempted to clear away empty glasses and what toys Lydia had left scattered on the floor - only stopping her actions when Taylor and Chad walked back into the room.

"You okay?" She directed to her best friend; briefly gazing over her shoulder towards Chad who didn't look as though he'd adopted any new injuries. "Feeling better?"

"Better out than in," Taylor shrugged nonchalantly. "Part of the package, ay?"

"It only gets better," Gabriella chuckled as she spotted Chad's eyes widening like saucers. "Troy and Lyds are out back playing ball," she informed him. "She's been waiting for you both all day."

"Sure. Two against one again," Chad sighed before kissing Taylor's cheek tenderly and running out towards the back yard where Troy and Lydia's laughs and whoops could be heard clearly.

"Come on, you." Gabriella reached out her free hand to her best friend. "Let's get you some water."

"Before it starts all over again." This time, Taylor smiled genuinely back as she grasped Gabriella's arm and allowed her friend to lead her towards the kitchen. "I know I moan… and I know I threaten to kill Chad on a daily basis--"

"He wouldn't change it for the world."

"I know." Blushing slightly, Taylor sat herself at the breakfast bar as Gabriella placed Aislinn in her highchair and retrieved a bottle of water from the refrigerator for her friend. "I'm really, really lucky."

"I think we both are." She looked out of the window which gave her a perfect view of the basketball half-court built into their back garden where Troy and Chad were on their knees pretending to chase after a victorious Lydia who was sloppily dribbling the ball towards the net at the end. Being so tiny, Gabriella couldn't help but laugh as Troy swept his daughter up by the waist as she neared the pole; raising her up high and mighty to allow her to easily hover over the net and drop the ball through it gallantly. "We're married to such morons," she commented as Taylor joined her at the window, laughing whole-heartedly as Troy kept Lydia rested on his hip - dancing around the court, cheering his daughter's victory; each of them with one arm aloft and waving frantically in the air as Chad looked on feigning disgust at his loss.

Troy lowered his arm and held up his palm for Lydia to slap her hand against his in a high-five.

"Could that picture be more perfect?"

Gabriella let out a small sigh of happiness as she let her head fall to the side and rest on Taylor's shoulder. "I don't think I ever got to thank my mom for moving us to Albuquerque all those years ago. I don't think I ever thanked her for that ski-trip holiday to Colorado that New Years. I think I've got so much making up to do for the rest of my life - I owe her everything for that."

---

_The sweet sound of a newborn baby crying gave the couple the biggest sense of relief that any human being could ever feel._

_Breathless and exhausted, Gabriella tried to heave her wary body up, desperate to see her baby as the midwife took her over to a small crib and proceeded to clean her and wrap her up in a pink blanket._

_Troy pressed his face into her slick hair; a smile so wide it threatened to split his face in two. Emotion overwhelmed him as he closed his eyes and basked in the sound of his newborn daughter crying. He never thought he'd hear a sound so unbelievably breathtaking in his life. _

"_Is she okay?" His wife's shaky and despairing tone brought him back and he squeezed her hand delicately, assuring her with his touch._

"_She's fine, Gabi. She's perfect. They're just cleaning her…"_

"_Here you go." His heart leapt as the midwife gently brought over the pink bundle; a large smile on her face. "Baby-Girl Bolton has ten fingers, ten toes, and is looking absolutely perfect."_

_Gabriella whimpered a happy sob as her daughter was finally placed in her arms; Troy drawing just that little bit closer to his baby girl. Gabriella started crying gently as she rocked her slowly; the baby's crying deceased as she relaxed in her parent's embrace. _

_Troy lifted a timid hand over to touch her, his heart elating when she cooed gently and slowly opened her eyes. _

"_Oh my god," Gabriella breathed, allowing the blissful tears to fall. "Hey, you," she smiled as her daughter's gaze locked with hers. "I know you…"_

_Troy watched as Gabriella lifted her hand to gently rub her baby's tummy; her heart catching in her throat as the tiny human being lifted her arm and wrapped her delicate fingers tightly around Gabriella's index finger. The simple gesture brought wondrous tears on heavily, and as she whimpered her happy cries, she allowed her head to fall against Troy's as he kissed her temple._

"_She's beautiful," he murmured. "Hey, gorgeous," he directed to his child. The baby's eyes darted around the room and new faces curiously, looking so intrigued at the big wide world she'd just been introduced to. She could feel her mother's heavy heartbeat and she unconsciously nestled her head against Gabriella's chest, feeling secure in her new and exciting surroundings._

_Her body begged for sleep, but it was the furthest thing from Gabriella's mind. As her daughter started to drift, she felt Troy gently push her sweaty bangs from her cheeks and forehead. Thirty-two hours of excruciating labour had been worth it and more - just for this perfect moment. _

"_Love you." The moment just got one hundred times more perfect._

_Gabriella looked at her husband and smiled widely, knowing what he was thinking. Rubbing her nose affectionately yet briefly against his before responding with her own words of love, Gabriella sank back tiredly into the pillows and allowed herself to bask in their own bubble of blessedness. _

_---_

Troy Bolton had always been a deep sleeper.

Back to the time of his teenage years, it would take an alarm clock, three telephone calls from his girlfriend and subsequent pillow bashings from both his parents before he'd wake up in order to prepare for another day at school.

Nowadays, deep sleeping was just a thing of the past. Even as he slept, he'd be listening out for the slightest whimper or cry of distress coming from the bedrooms of his two young daughters, preparing himself to leap out of that bed and race across the hall in manner of Batman to once again save the day.

Gabriella's sleep patterns, however, had done the opposite.

Sleep was something she now cherished. Something that was both heavenly and rewarding when it came to actually receiving a full eight hours worth of slumber. She was tired a lot of the time; mainly recently due to the few hours she'd picked up back at the university along with the endless hours of being a full-time mother.

It was no surprise to Troy to find her fast asleep on his lap or against his chest; something as simple as spending time together watching a film or talking late into the night would send her straight off without warning. Parenthood was such a perfect concept, though draining and tiring a lot of the time. But after all they'd been through, there was hardly any cause to complain.

That night was no different. As soon as he'd heard the first whimper coming from Aislinn's room, Troy's eyes opened as if on autopilot, and he gently - in the hopes of not waking his sleeping wife - got out of bed before picking up his pace in order to reach his youngest quicker.

Aislinn was getting into such bad habits with her midnight cries. Troy wondered if she'd inherited his stealthy and sly character when it came to her 'needs' to have warm milk in the middle of the night. Still, it never failed to warm his heart everytime he quietly opened her bedroom door to find his baby girl sitting up in bed cooing and sobbing over her lack of attention at that hour. As soon as she'd lay her eyes on her ever doting father, Aislinn's face would shine and a toothless grin would encompass her unnaturally cute features as she reached for him.

"You must think I'm a right sucker," Troy grumbled amusedly as once again Aislinn reached out her arms with a loud cry of protest. "You've got me well wrapped around that little finger of yours." He couldn't help but let out a laugh as Aislinn's small cries stopped as soon as he picked her up and turned to walk her out of the room; the action just confirming what he'd stated.

Aislinn, like Lydia, had inherited those dominant blue pools, and combined with Gabriella's high cheekbones and heart shaped lips, she was an absolutely adorable baby. Whereas Lydia had inherited his nose, Ash had inherited Gabriella's button nose and so obviously her ability to make him melt with the slightest glance.

He had to remember to watch where he was walking in the darkened house. Aislinn's large orbs blinked heavily as she let out a small yawn; taking in her surroundings as she was carried down the stairway towards the kitchen. Troy had to adjust his eyes to the brightness as he switched on the kitchen light and headed towards the stove.

"The usual?" He questioned with an amused grin as Aislinn blinked up at him. Taking her small fist slapping against his chest lightly as an answer, Troy pretended to feign annoyance and reached into the cupboard above the stove for a small pan. "Okay, daddy's not-really-that famous - yet simply made - warm milk coming up."

Aislinn didn't look impressed.

She watched with wide eyes and her head nestled securely in the crook of her father's neck as he switched on the stove and poured a small portion of milk into the pan before allowing it to slowly and gently heat. Troy pressed a kiss on the crown of her head and gently bounced her up and down in his embrace, not caring that he was wide awake at 4am.

Feeling unnaturally mischievous at that ungodly hour of the day, Troy walked over to the radio and turned down the volume as to not wake up the rest of the house. Aislinn giggled as he pulled a face at her before dancing on the spot and spinning around much to the baby's delight. Her tiny fingers dug into his bare skin and tugged as she unconsciously hung on tighter, but the pain was nothing to Troy. Aislinn had the best laugh in the entire world - a giggle that could only match her mother's with the accompanying twinkle in her eyes and it only encouraged Troy to do more stupid things in the day just to hear it again.

Sure, he looked like a complete idiot at that moment. Dancing, bouncing and twirling on the spot wasn't exactly a good look for him but Aislinn wasn't going to tell anybody. She just clung to her dad and laughed and kicked her legs out beneath her as if trying to copy his moves.

"Holy hell, I married a moron." The tired yet humourous tone in Gabriella Bolton's voice made Troy stop still on the spot, his face flush red and his daughter to squeak in indignant protest at his lack of action. When Troy sheepishly turned to face his wife, he practically melted at the sight of her bed head, her sleepy gaze and her stance leaning against the doorframe with arms folded, a small smile and his t-shirt covering her body.

"You knew that when you agreed to marry me." Troy pointed his finger at her accusingly. "And you vowed to love me in sickness and in health so this little situation here is technically all your fault."

Gabriella rolled her eyes and paddled across the room towards the stove where the milk was slowly heating. "I think it's done. Did you get her bottle out?"

Troy kissed Aislinn's head again as she nestled her head back against his heart. "Not yet."

Opening the appropriate cupboard and pulling out Aislinn's bottle, Gabriella let out a small sigh as she switched off the stove and proceeded in funnelling the milk into the container. "These midnight escapades have to stop, you know. If she gets into the routine…"

"But, babe, she's hungry."

"I don't think she's hungry, Troy. I think she knows she can get what she wants and exactly how to. You know she won't finish this bottle."

Shrugging his shoulders, Troy reached out and took the bottle and made his way slowly into the living room where he sat himself down on the couch; moving Aislinn in his arms so she lay horizontally. "She's no different from you and Lyds," he joked pathetically, knowing that once again, she was right. "Except she has a more… conventional way of going about it."

"By crying softly in the middle of the night?" Gabriella came to sit on the arm of the chair, resting her arm over Troy's shoulders as he lowered the bottle to his daughter. Aislinn, now able to support the bottle without the need of her parents, placed her hands on either side, curling around Troy's fingers as she did so and began to drink contentedly. "You're so whipped, Mr. Bolton," she chuckled as Aislinn's eyes moved up to look at her mother innocently. "I know your game, sweetheart," she cooed towards her daughter and ran her fingertip gently down her cheek.

Just as predicted, Aislinn began to push the still half-full bottle back into Troy's grasp before giving off a tiny belch and rubbing her eyes tiredly. Troy didn't have to look up at Gabriella to see she was pulling a 'I told you so' expression.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," he smiled sheepishly.

"She's definitely her mother's daughter," Gabriella chuckled as she watched Troy stand up and reposition Aislinn so she could rest her head on his shoulder as he walked back to the kitchen. "She's got you right where she wants you."

"As is the norm in this house," Troy smiled and watched as Aislinn's eyelids began to get heavier. Gabriella merely smiled as she strolled over to her husband and daughter, taking the bottle from Troy's grasp and placing it in the sick before wrapping her arms around his waist.

"You're still our hero."

"A hero who dances like a moron, huh?" Troy grinned playfully and felt Aislinn's head drop sleepily into his neck.

"Uh huh." Her arms moved up to around his neck where she began to play with his hair softly - an unconscious routine that had developed in the early stages of their relationship. Aislinn was slowly but surely falling back to sleep; oblivious to the looks of love her parents were exchanging at that moment. She'd had her midnight milk. She'd succeeded once again. Life was sweet.

"I think we've lost her…" Troy nudged his chin against the crown of Aislinn's head and smiled. Gabriella just stepped that little bit closer to him; her fingertips trailed tantalisingly slow along his jawline, his unshaven stubble that only served as an extra bonus when it came to him looking so deliciously sexy.

"Aislinn Bolton wins again."

"But she's so cute… right?" The unconditional look of love on his face only made her desire strengthen at that moment. Biting her lip briefly, Gabriella then reached up and connected her lips to his in a kiss that some would argue as too heated for that time of the night. Nevertheless, Gabriella's passion only erupted further, and she let out a deep groan as her tongue met Troy's; too caught up in the moment to remember where they were and who they were with.

"Woah, babe." Troy pulled away quickly with a breathily chuckle. "Where did that come from?"

Gabriella narrowed her eyes. "What? I can't ravish you all of a sudden?"

Troy's eyes widened. "Uh, no, by all means ravish away. It just feels, uh, unnatural with Ash here." He motioned towards the baby who was fast asleep and snoring lightly.

Gabriella's eyes sparkled. "So put her back to bed, Bolton, and then we can go back to ours."

As she spoke, she tugged on his free hand and walked backwards towards the staircase, beckoning him to follow. Troy eagerly accepted her request, gently rocking his sleeping child as he allowed Gabriella to lead him back up the stairs and towards Aislinn's bedroom where they had to dodge past the scattered toys on the carpeted floor in order to reach her crib. Before Troy gently placed his baby girl back down in the crib, Gabriella pressed a soft kiss against her cheek and whispered her goodnights, watching as Aislinn snuggled against her soft toys and let out a contented and dream-filled sigh.

"Night, princess," Troy bent down in order to kiss her. His loving gaze fell upon her but was broken once he felt Gabriella tugging on his waist impatiently. "What's with the sudden hormones? Not that I'm complaining or anything…"

"Well, we're both wide awake. We should take advantage of the situation," Gabriella whispered huskily, bringing her arms back around his neck tightly.

Troy pulled a face. "And I'm arguing this because…?"

"Like, I said." She pressed another heated kiss against his lips. "I married a moron."

Quiet and playful giggles once again spilled out of her and Troy practically growled as he grasped a hold of her bare thighs and hoisted her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist. As his teeth hungrily sought out her throat and neck, Gabriella moaned and made a fist in his hair, trying to suppress her excitement until it was safe to release.

"Babe, we need to leave Ash…"

"Right."

"Can you navigate?" She looked around nervously as Troy began to blindly walk out of the room, gently pulling the door shut with his foot.

"Possibly not…" His mouth found hers.

He was nothing if not efficient. Stumbling along the blackened hallway, Troy gave up trying to guess just exactly where they were in the house and pushed Gabriella up against the wall, passionately kissing, suckling and nipping at her lips and squeezing her hips with his ever excited fingertips. Moments like these just happened spontaneously; no need for discussion or a schedule. It was the way it had always been with them. Passion just seemed to take over at the most random of times, mostly at the most inappropriate of times.

It never ceased to amaze the other at the feelings invoked at the slightest touch, even after all the years they'd been together. It had started with that first look when they were seventeen and unsure of themselves as they were trusted unwillingly on stage. It had started with a single musical note, a look of disbelief and adoration that passed between them as they unknowingly found the one thing within each other that they had no idea they'd been looking for.

He'd been shy. She'd been shy. He'd tried to be cool and flirted (very un-coolly) as he sang to her. She'd just blushed a deeper crimson as she fell hopelessly for that charm.

They hadn't looked back since.

The t-shirt she'd been sporting was thrown to one side amidst hungry kissed and passionate caresses. Skin burned against skin as Gabriella tried desperately in vain to pull him closer, knowing the action was damn impossible but trying none the less. As Troy let out a loud moan as her playful hands snaked lower and lower, Gabriella pulled her mouth away from his, taking deep breaths to compose herself.

"Troy, you have to be quiet," she breathed heavily. "You'll wake the girls…"

"_You _have to be quiet," Troy whispered back. "And you have to stop that." He motioned towards her still lively fingers. "You're making me do that."

Gabriella smiled adoringly at his husband, melting her lips lazily onto his. "The bedroom's that way."

"Which way?"

"_That _way."

"Oh."

She giggled as he reattached his lips to her neck and sucked harshly, pulling her away from the wall and walking haphazardly in the direction she'd pointed out. Her limbs encased him tightly, scared of what he'd walk into next. They barely scraped past the door before Troy picked up his pace and they fell back onto the bed in a mass of tangled limbs, sloppy kisses and giddy laughter.

It had started with a single look of amazement.

Just one simple look.

And after ten long years, that look still had not lost meaning or its sparkle.

Troy and Gabriella both suddenly remembered that they _still _needed to go thank that DJ…

Better late than never, right?

---

Gabriella had been bouncing on the balls of her feet for the last nineteen and a half hours. Since the very second Taylor had fallen into labour and she'd been rushed to hospital, Gabriella just couldn't contain her excitement. Her happiness for her best friend had caused her ignorance of the exact location of Cedars-Sinai General Hospital where she'd been admitted six years previous, for reasons so contrasting to the current scenario.

She'd happily called the Danforth's and the McKessie's, informing them of their impending grandchild, and they'd rushed to the hospital at a speed that was surely unnatural. Nineteen and a half hours of labour and Taylor's hormones were through the roof, thus officially branding Chad forever a saint. Troy had only laughed hard down the phone every time Gabriella called him with an update on Baby Danforth's progression - and the current state of Chad's life. He'd stayed at home all day with the girls while Gabriella chose to pace a hole in the floor in the hospital waiting room.

Her excitement was now out of control; Baby Boy Danforth was now in the world. The McKessie's and Danforth's were currently in Taylor's room welcoming the new addition to their family whilst Gabriella was forced to wait outside for her husband and children before she could be introduced.

She didn't have to wait long after calling Troy with the happy news. Only fifteen minutes later, she looked up to see him jogging down the corridor towards her; Aislinn resting on his hip, Lydia attached to his hand, and Sharpay, Zeke and Jayden rushing enthusiastically behind him.

"What have we missed?" He breathed as he came to stop, hastily placing a kiss on Gabriella's cheek. "Does he have Chad's afro?"

"Dude," Zeke chuckled. "Of _course _the baby came out with Chad's afro. It's been our dream."

"You boys seriously need to get a life," Sharpay commented in a fluster, brushing her hair from her face. "So, there's officially a miniature Chad in the world? Do I need to jump off the Golden Gate Bridge?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes in an act of reprimand. "Sharpay, come on, not today."

"Where's the baby?" Lydia darted her head frantically around the waiting room. "I want to see the baby!"

"I want never gets," Jayden mocked and Lydia narrowed her eyes darkly at him, folding her arms tightly over her chest.

"Shut up."

"No, _you_."

"You started it."

"No, _you _did!"

"Time out!" Zeke declared, scooping up Jayden whilst Gabriella took it upon herself to grasp a hold of Lydia in her arms. "There'll be no fighting between you two. Especially not today."

"You carry on and you can forget going to Chuck E. Cheese later on," Gabriella warned her eldest.

Troy's eyes widened. "But, babe!" He protested with a pout. "Chuck E. Cheese…"

Sharpay groaned and rolled her eyes as Gabriella placed Lydia back on the ground. Annoyed, the little girl stuck out her bottom lip and turned on her glazed over innocent stare to her father who tried in earnest to focus on something else. Aislinn proceeded in watching the scenes around her with interest, all the while sucking on her four fingers.

For a while, the only sounds emitting were the constant taps of Sharpay's pink stiletto's on the hard floor as she paced up and down. She'd never been one for patience. Gabriella's stomach was still churning with excitement which only managed to amuse Troy, who knew every contour of every expression his wife gave off.

It seemed like forever had been and gone by the time the McKessie's and the Danforth's left the room; the two women with tears still pouring down their faces and their husbands with looks of pride and accomplishment. Gabriella had jumped out of Troy's one-armed hug as soon as the door had opened and after receiving a flash of confirmation from Taylor's mother, she grinned and excitedly grasped a hold of Troy's arm and lead the way into the room.

It was a sight for sore eyes. Taylor was propped up on the bed, looking exhausted but beyond happy, and Chad was seated on the edge of the bed, cradling his two-hour-old son and soothing the baby's soft cries with gentle rocks and hums.

"Dude," Troy breathed with a wide smile as the two families walked into the room. "No afro?"

Chad looked up at his best friend and grinned widely. "He's beautiful. You gotta check him out…"

"So, he looks like Taylor then?" Sharpay enquired which earned a sharp look from Zeke. "Oh, you know I'm joking! Let's see!"

Chad stood up as the four adults crowded around to get a better look at the newborn. Gabriella reached over and took Taylor's hand as she cooed and kissed the air as Baby Danforth stared curiously up at her.

"Meet Samuel," Taylor smiled sleepily from the bed. "Or Sam. I have a feeling the Samuel part will only be used for discipline purposes later on in life."

"Well, if he's anything like his dad here…" Troy laughed, ruffling up Chad's hair.

An indignant squeak and a subsequent huff exploded at Troy's feet, and he looked down to see his daughter was clearly not happy with him. "I want to see the baby," Lydia declared.

Jayden groaned. "I want never g--"

"Okay!" Troy quickly diverted yet another argument and quickly handed Ash to her mother before scooping Lydia up by the waist so she could see the newborn baby in her Uncle Chad's arms.

"Hey!" Jayden called out whilst tugging on Zeke's jeans abruptly. "Me too!"

Zeke complied, lifting his son up beside Lydia so he too could get a good look. Lydia scrunched her face up at how close Jayden was to her and sharply nudged him. As ever, his response was to nudge her back with a grunt, only for it to start escalating when hand slapping started taking over as quickly as the fight started.

"Cut it out!" Troy hissed, placing Lydia back on the ground in annoyance. Jayden, too, was placed back and held back by Sharpay to prevent them upsetting the new baby with their insignificant arguments. Gabriella merely rolled her eyes, briefly wondering if they'd ever become friends in the not-too-distant future. With Taylor's constant remarks that the two would grow up and eventually fall in love, the latter needed to be accomplished before any speculating could happen.

"So, Taylor," Sharpay smiled as she wriggled her finger over Sam's stomach. "Any plans for anymore babies?"

Taylor scrunched her nose. "Give it am few decades and then I'll at least consider discussing it."

"It was bad?" Gabriella enquired with a sympathetic smile.

"It was bad. Worse than I thought. I think I thought up a thousand and one ways to castrate Chad during the entire time." At this, Chad's eyes bulged. "But it's all worth it in the end."

"So, it _actually _hurts?" Troy raised an eyebrow. Gabriella's mouth opened in horror at her husband's remark and thwacked the back of her hand against his stomach, making him grunt.

"_Excuse me?" _She seethed. "What do you mean by that?"

"N-nothing!" Troy replied, rubbing the spot she'd hit mercilessly. "I just thought Taylor had these unnatural super powers… She never hurts easily. I thought all this childbirth would be so easy on her."

"Digging yourself a hole, Bolton." Taylor snuggled back into the pillows in satisfaction and blissfulness.

"He's digging himself his own grave," Gabriella corrected. "When scientists some day find a way for men to carry and deliver children, by god you'll be the first on the list."

"It worked for Arnie in that film," Zeke put in. "You could try that."

Troy pulled a face. "No thank you."

Gabriella shook her head, still shocked he'd come out with that. "You owe me big time, Bolton." She put on her angriest glare.

"Chuck E. Cheese on me tonight?" Troy offered feebly, at least drawing a smile out of her.

Chad merely chuckled at the scenes unfolding around him; turning around, he gently laid his son into his wife's arms and sat beside her, kissing her temple as she gently rocked him to sleep.

"So," Taylor put in with a cheeky smile as she averted her eyes to Gabriella and Aislinn. "Perhaps an eligible suitor for Ash in the future?"

"Tay, quit trying to arrange our kid's marriages," Troy replied somewhat seriously, somewhat jokingly. "Sam's not even a day old."

"Never a bad thing to be prepared."

"Ash would never go for a toyboy."

"Are you saying my boy's not good enough for your daughter, Bolton?" Chad put in with a mock hurt expression.

"I personally think you all need to grow up," Sharpay put in, earning all heads to shoot round to glare at her. "What? You guys can plan _baby's _weddings but I can't voice out what everybody's already thinking?"

"You will do anyway," Taylor commented. Motioning down to the sleeping baby, she gently lifted her eyes. "Anyone want to hold him?"

"Me!" Lydia's over eager response caused chuckles to emit as she raised her arm and jumped up and down on the spot. "I'll do it! I'll hold him tight. I promise I won't let go."

"Up here, precious," Chad lifted her up onto his knee and held her close as Taylor gently placed Sam in her arms.

Gabriella wanted to chastise herself for getting so emotional at the sight before her. Tears threatening to spill, she leaned her head against Aislinn's and rocked her gently as she watched Lydia gently kiss Sam's forehead and attempt to rock him. Chad supported his head as Lydia held on tight as promised.

Feeling nothing but euphoria and the unconditional love he never thought he'd experience in a million years, Chad smiled and looked up at his best friend. "Does it get any better than this, Bolton?"

"Better and better every day."

"No evil surprises coming our way?"

"None. Everything's good, dude; everything's a great surprise. A new one every single day."

Sure, when Troy voiced the statement, he sounded convincing. But a tiny and curious voice emitting from his eldest daughter only made him wish he'd not spoken too soon as his heart leapt into his throat and his stomach constricted into tight knots.

"Daddy, where do babies come from?"

---

Gabriella couldn't help but giggle.

She was definitely at Sharpay's birthday party. The event - or "momentous occasion", as she'd called it - was held at a large venue just outside of Hollywood with the theme being everything pink, of course. Troy had commented that it was so pink it was nauseating and Gabriella felt she simply could not disagree.

In the three months since Sam Danforth's birth, life had just been one perfect picture. Chad had proven to be a natural born father; something he'd harboured doubts about for so long but seeing no logical reason to his unnecessary thoughts. Of course, he would never show a lack of modesty, claiming he was just taking each day as it came. But as Troy had pointed out on various occasions leading up to his son's birth, Chad was just so natural, so flawless when it came to parenting.

The perfect picture was still standing strong, and as she sat at a table looking on at the other party guests, Gabriella's chuckles only heightened.

She could spot Troy with Chad, Zeke, Jason and old school friend Jimmie Zara over by the bar. It was clear Jimmie was already drinking a little too much and respectively, his four friends merely responded by casually making him do stupid dances on the spot to prove his obviously not-so-clear state of mind. Nothing had changed between their friendships since school. Sharpay was talking to her parents across the dance floor, dressed in a floor length shockingly bright pink gown with her trademark tiara sitting on her head.

Again, Gabriella laughed. She couldn't wait for an East High school reunion to take place, purely to see the looks on teachers and student's faces when they saw their very own Ice Queen had not changed in the slightest.

The running body of Lydia streamed into her line of vision; a very annoyed looking Jayden chasing her with what looked like pink cake icing on top of his head. Half wanting to laugh at what had obviously occurred between her daughter and the boy she loved to hate, and half wanting to go over and reprimand her, Gabriella sat back and relaxed when she saw Lydia grasp a hold of Jack Bolton's legs desperately.

Jack was just as bad as Troy when it came to falling under Lydia's enchanting charms. As soon as he looked down to see his granddaughter begging to be rescued, Jack swooped her up into his arms just as Jayden came to a stop, shaking an angry fist at her as Jack held her up high away from harm. Even Gabriella could spot the look of humour bouncing in Jack's eyes when it became obvious to him that Lydia had indeed splattered Jayden with pink icing.

As Jack led Lydia away from the frustrated boy, Gabriella saw her grin smugly over her grandpa's shoulder and stick her tongue out menacingly at him.

She had to remember to punish her beloved little girl when they got home that night.

Taylor was holding onto Sam in a corner across the other side of the room surrounded by Kelsi, Martha, and a few other guests who were desperate to clap eyes on the latest arrival. It already seemed Sam was mastering the art of stealing Sharpay's thunder, and for his own safety, Gabriella hoped it wouldn't become a life habit.

"You're in your own world." Ryan Evans nudged her side gently with a smile as he continued to bounce Aislinn up and down on his knee. "Penny for your thoughts?"

"Just gazing off," Gabriella smiled and turned to him. "You know how tiring any event Sharpay hosts are. I can already feel myself drifting off."

"And the karaoke set hasn't even started yet," Ryan tutted with a shake of the head before pulling a funny face at Aislinn, who squealed and clapped her hands together in delight. "Would've thought you and Troy would be first up there on stage."

Rolling her eyes, Gabriella coughed a chuckle. "Far from it. You might Lyddie up there first tonight. As for me? I think I'll just find somewhere to snooze for a while. I can barely keep my eyes open right now."

Ryan laughed as he watched his old friend take a swig of wine. "Maybe it's the alcohol."

"This is my first and only glass."

"Still, you were never good with the alcohol." He backed off slightly at Gabriella's mock horror glare. "It's true and you know it! Remember that party we hosted after graduation? Troy had to literally carry you everywhere and you'd barely consumed a drop!"

"I've never been a big fan!" Gabriella responded in defence. "You guys were lucky you got me to try some that night."

Ryan gestured over to where her husband was currently trying to persuade Jimmie to try walking in a straight line by the bar. "It looks as though Jimmie can't handle his either. You think one of us should go and warn him?"

"And ruin Troy's fun?" Gabriella raised an amused eyebrow and smirked. "I think it's fair to say Jimmie brings things on himself."

Ryan just smiled sincerely as Aislinn looked up at him, annoyed that attention had been diverted away from her and went to slap her hands against the rim of his hat. He laughed at her antics and started to bob his knees up and down to assure her he remembered she was still there. "This one must be a handful," he commented with a laugh as Aislinn attempted to reach up and grasp his hat again. "Jayden was never this troublesome with me."

"He's getting there," Gabriella nodded in the direction of the dance floor, where Jayden was standing with his arms folded as he glared menacingly at Lydia who was sat on her grandpa's shoulders as he danced around. He was trying in earnest to explain to his father and uncle's what the girl had done to him with the icing, but Jimmie's antics were proving far too amusing. "You must know that your sister bares all the dominant genes. If he was a girl, Jayden would already be dressed up in pink and sequins."

"It's not really a big deal to me how Jay turns out - I'm used to Sharpay so it wouldn't really make a difference to me. But this one seems to have started early!"

"That's all Troy." Gabriella smiled lovingly at Aislinn, who was trying to pick herself up in Ryan's arms in order to stand on his thighs.

"I always wondered what a female version of Troy would be like," Ryan mused. "Lyddie's a great candidate, but I see more of you in her. Ash is definitely the one to watch when it comes to naming the ultimate female version of Troy."

"That she is." Gabriella reached out and tapped her child's nose affectionately. Aislinn blinked; wide blue eyes staring up at her mother innocently before trying to grasp a hold of Ryan's hat to inspect it further. "He's trying so desperately to make sure her first word is 'daddy'. Lyddie obviously chose 'momma' so now he thinks it's his turn." Gabriella smiled softly to herself. "He thinks that by chanting it over and over again to her that somehow it'll stick and one day she'll just blurt it out. Ash just looks at him like he's some form of alien."

"She learns quick," he quipped with a cheeky wink.

"She's going to be our little genius; I can just see it now." Gabriella's smile grew impossibly wider - as it always did when she was either talking or thinking about her family. "A genius, with Troy's incessant need for pranks and trouble causing. She'll cause us a few heart attacks along the way but she's going to go so far."

"And Lydia?"

"She'll be our little athlete. Have you seen her play basketball with Troy?"

Ryan sighed regrettably. "This being one of the reasons New York is just this big evil city. I miss out on everything with you guys. I'd love to be closer to Jayden especially. And I know that your two beautiful babies and little Sammy over there aren't technically speaking family, but I've always looked at all you guys in that way - so they kinda are. It just bums me out sometimes that I'm so far away."

"We all split up after college, Ry. Tay and I had to go to Los Angeles with Troy and Chad and then Sharpay and Zeke kinda followed for her career. Jason, Kelsi and Martha stayed in Albuquerque and you needed to go to New York to live the dream. Life just is sometimes."

"I know, and I love living there. But it does get to me sometimes that I'm missing out on my nephew's day to day activities. I could be a lot closer to him, you know? And Ash and Lydia. And I'd especially love to watch Chad and Sammy grow."

"But don't you want any of your own?" Gabriella enquired, briefly glancing at Aislinn who was now comfortably snuggled into the crook of Ryan's arm.

Ryan merely shrugged his shoulders. "Barely had any time to think about stuff like that with the show and all."

"I can imagine."

He smiled. "What about you? Any more on the way? Or soon-to-be on the way?"

Gabriella flushed. "You know, I'm feeling so, so broody. Especially since Sammy was born I've just--" She drifted off. "But me and Troy haven't talked about it yet."

"I'm sure he wouldn't complain. I thought he wanted his own Bolton army."

"Basketball team, more like," she laughed whole heartedly. "But these things we kinda have to talk about. And plan. With my teaching and his training schedules and seasons coming up, it won't really be easy to go with the flow if an unplanned pregnancy came up."

"You'd find a way around it. You two always do. It's kinda a given with the whole Troy and Gabriella package. You guys can do anything."

"You only say it because you _think _it."

"Nah," Ryan waved her off with a reprimanding glare. "It's always been that way and I happen to have witnessed it. It's like… no one ever worries about you guys where your relationship is concerned. Troy worships the ground you walk on and would rather walk in the path of an on-coming train than ever allow himself to think about ever letting you go and you're so goddamn in love, it should be considered unhealthy. It's just always been that way -- it's like you both don't have to try."

"You know we do." Her tone was quiet, almost forced. He knew the certainties she was trying to subtly refer to.

"I know. But like I said, you two have and will never change. Just promise me you'll call your baby boy Ryan and all will be well."

Gabriella laughed out loud as Ryan playfully lifted Aislinn up in the air so she hovered over his face. "Will give it a lot of thought, Ry."

"That's all I ask." He laughed loudly as Aislinn finally managed to successfully retrieve his hat. Settling her back down in his lap, Ryan moved his most favourite accessory up so it sat on top of Aislinn's head; slowly slipping down so it covered her eyes and nose. Not minding in the slightest, she giggled and bounced herself up and down causing Ryan and Gabriella to look at each other and collapse into more chuckles at the sight. She was anything but dull.

Troy could only laugh as he walked briskly towards the table, seeing Ryan's brightly coloured hat sitting on his daughters head. Gabriella beamed as she saw him approach and watched with loving eyes as Troy bent down and slowly lifted the hat from over Aislinn's eyes.

"Where's Ash?" He declared out loud before revealing her pools of blue. "There she is!" He called dramatically. Aislinn giggled loudly and blew bubbles at her father before reaching back up to pull that hat back over her eyes. "Where's she gone again?" He looked at his wife who happily shrugged. Enjoying the game that her dad had started to play, Aislinn moved her arms up to lift the hat again and reveal her face. "Oh! There she is!" She laughed out loud again and clapped her hands, causing the three adults the laugh when the hat slipped down again.

"You could never say she's not entertaining," Ryan commented as he took the hat back from her.

"What do you expect, Evans? I contributed in creating her!" Troy joked, earning a slap in the stomach from Gabriella. "I thought you'd be hitting the dance floor by now."

"I would have but your adorable daughter just happened to catch my attention and poor Gabs here is practically falling asleep! Would be the alcohol if you ask me."

As Gabriella's jaw dropped, Troy and Ryan shared a knowing and humourous look. "You tired, babe?" Troy cooed with a smirk and Gabriella narrowed her brows.

"Extremely. Ash will never get to sleep early tonight and we need to punish Lydia later on for obviously throwing icing at Jayden's head. Honestly, Troy. You said you'd keep an eye on her out there."

"I did!" He protested. "Then mom stepped in and lead her away. If you're gonna blame anyone, blame my mom!"

Gabriella shook her head hopelessly. "I'll be sure to mention you said that."

Troy rolled his eyes and placed a deep kiss on the top of her head. "Can I not have one dance before we go?"

"Troy…"

"Oh, come on!" He begged, putting on his best puppy eyes. "Just one dance and I promise we'll go. _And _as soon as we get back, you can put your feet up and get all snuggled up while I bath the girls and put them to bed. _And _I'll set up a suitable punishment for Lyds. Deal?"

"You can't say fairer than that," Ryan put in with a grin.

"Hmm… Guess not."

"And I'll order Chinese. You know you can never say no to Chinese."

"He does know me too well." Gabriella looked at Ryan. "Are you okay if we go and --?"

"Go. Dance." Ryan waved them away as Troy grasped a hold of his wife's hand. "I'll look after Ash; no worries."

Without another word, Troy pulled Gabriella out of her seat and lead her hurriedly towards the dance floor where she saw Jack still had Lydia on his shoulders and was carrying on with his weird dance routines. Troy blew a kiss to his daughter before sweeping Gabriella into his embrace and holding her close as they started to sway to the music.

"I've barely seen you all night," he whispered gently against her skin.

Gabriella sighed softly and blissfully, burying her face into his neck and inhaling. "Hmm… That's because you've been teasing Jimmie since we got here."

"What can I say? The boy never learns." Gabriella could feel him grinning as he rested his chin on the top of her head. His arms instinctively tightened around her waist, his fingers flexing into the small of her back as her own wound securely around his neck; fingers buried deep within his hair and running ever so gently around his ear.

They fell silent for a while, basking in the soft melody surrounding them. Somewhere along the line, Sharpay and Zeke had joined in and Ryan had made his way onto the dance floor with Aislinn still resting against his hip.

But the two could barely see or hear anything or anyone else.

The sparks were still there; electrifying and shocking them even to this day that such a feeling could last for so long. Ryan's words played on Gabriella's mind as they swayed and her heart knew that he was right. She had always believed that Troy could fix anything but knew that Troy believed only in their united front - almost making them invincible to the evils of the world.

Sometimes she allowed herself to dare to think what her life would be had she not met him. Had she not gone to Colorado and joined the teen party on New Years Eve or had her mother not been transferred to Albuquerque, New Mexico, and she'd not been enrolled at East High.

Sometimes she dared herself. And everytime it would hurt.

More of an aching feeling in her chest - a hole appearing deep within her that only Troy could fill. She just couldn't imagine not ever meeting him; not ever experiencing life with him.

She felt his heart beating against the side of her face where her head rested and she smiled.

"Wildcat?"

"Hmm?"

Gabriella slowly lifted her head up and locked eyes with him, running her fingertips around the circumference of his ear and gently playing with the lobe. "I want another."

"Another?" He blinked as a wide grin threatened to take over. "Like, now?"

"Not _right now_," she giggled. "But soon. Very, very soon. What do you think?" She bit her lip.

"What do I think?" Troy looked shocked at the very question, but instead he pressed a kiss to the tip of her nose and lifted her up high in the air and spun her around over and over which seemed to entertain the other guests who stopped what they were doing to watch. "Of course I agree with you!"

Gabriella giggled and tried to regain her breath; coming back from the brief shock of him unexpectedly spinning her around. She shook her head at him and smiled, taking in every moment and cherishing them forever. "I love you," she breathed; her fingertips sliding to his cheek and caressing him there. "I love you so much."

"Love you too." Troy was so overcome with happiness right at that moment, his wide grin made it virtually impossible for him to kiss his wife. Nevertheless, he tried, and pressed his smiling mouth to Gabriella's in a sloppy and desperate attempt to make it a worthy kiss.

Gabriella's smile mirrored his own and she curled her fingers around the back of his neck, keeping her others firmly against his cheek - holding him to her. "You're just…" She cursed herself inwardly when emotion started to take over. She was just too damn happy. "You're just everything, I--"

He kissed her again.

"I don't know what I'd ever do without you. Without the girls…"

Troy smiled and connected their lips softly again. "I know." He ghosted his lips delicately over her cheeks. "Ditto."

He could see her glazed over expression; the emotions that threatened to fall as they got themselves too caught up in the moment - basking in their own little world. And as she opened her mouth to speak again, Troy grinned wickedly to himself before quickly dipping her and blowing a large and over-exaggerated raspberry into the skin of her neck.

Gabriella clung to him and laughed loudly at his actions; closing her eyes and loving him more as he slowly moved her back into a standing position. She knew he knew everything she was feeling, not needing for her to explain nor for her to understand what was going on in his head and heart.

She already knew.

Troy and Gabriella just closed their eyes, contented smiles resting on their lips as they started to sway again. Their bodies melted into each other, holding each other, knowing they could never ever let go. Noses rubbed and faces pressed together - lips lightly grazing as they moved, breaths mingling and arms holding on tight.

They simply felt as two halves of a whole. Neither complete without the other; life so truly perfect and love that just grew more and more with each passing day.

It had been ten years. Ten years of continual falling - both knowing they would love each other more and more but certain they hadn't even started yet.

Their relationship was sacred. Their marriage solid.

It would only be another ten years plus forever and it still wouldn't be long enough.

For Troy and Gabriella, everything was just the beginning.

Everything would only ever get stronger.

And nothing could _ever _brake that magic between them.

---

There weren't many things in life that scared Chad Danforth.

The day he sat and held Gabriella Bolton's hand as the midwife told her she'd lost her baby was an exception.

The moment he'd watched as best friend Troy Bolton heard the devastating news was an exception.

The day he found out he was going to be a daddy was an exception.

But the day he finally held his son, his fears escaped him. The unconditional love had taken over and he vowed to himself that he would never let any harm come to his baby or his wife. He would do whatever it took to protect them and make them happy.

The day he stood at Sharpay Evans' party and watched as Troy and Gabriella danced softly, trapped in their own little cocoon of happiness, he knew that the world was finally right again. Ryan Evans was dancing to the side with little Aislinn Bolton and Jack Bolton was dancing merrily (yet embarrassingly) with his granddaughter, Lydia, at the other end of the room… and everything fit.

Everything made sense.

There weren't many things in life that scared Chad Danforth.

Losing this perfect picture -- this feeling of euphoria, bliss and contentment -- was right at the top of his list.

---

**A/N: Oh my god.**

**It is officially the end. I never thought I'd be **_**this **_**emotional at this story ending - but by god, I am! **

**I'd just like to take this opportunity to thank every person who ever read and/or reviewed this story for giving me so much motivation and giving my muse one hell of a kick in the butt whenever I started to have doubts about this. This story was the biggest challenge I've ever set myself to write and I'm feeling partly relieved, yet partly sad, that it's finally over. **

**I'd also like to thank everyone who PM'ed me - those who felt that they could share their own experiences and give me such brilliant support and encouragement to carry this on. You all have my virtual cuddles and kisses and I thank you so, so much for your support from the bottom of my heart. **

**Obviously, the one's who have helped me and put up with me everytime I've moaned and groaned about this evil fiction: Mya, Lynn, Kylie, Dalia… what would I have done without you to moan at? Love you all. **

**Caroline. You couldn't even read this one but still managed to poke me here and there when I needed it! Mwah!**

**To all at ZAAngels and all my fellow Kuuipo's at FanForum. **

… **Is this starting to sound like an Oscar's speech? Maybe. But it has to be said!**

**Of course, to all **_**High School Musical **_**cast and crew since, well, basically this story wouldn't exist without you! **

**Efron, I want my FREAKING PEN BACK! **

**Hudgens. You da bomb.**

**And, finally, I've never had any experience with any of the issues highlighted in this story so A LOT of research into birth complications/still births/miscarriages had to be taken out on my part. What I found regarding case studies and real life stories shocked me. Shocked me so much I was reduced to tears over and over again just reading about what so many families go through. **

**I don't know how they cope or how they deal with it in their minds, but they are so inspirational with how they choose to help others and how they make it through the days with their babies always in their hearts. **

**Mahoosive virtual hugs and kisses go to all who have unfortunately experienced it. I've officially begun looking at these heartbreaking issues with a whole new frame of mind. **

**Thank you all again for reading. It's been a rollercoaster but it's been interesting. You all rock my socks!**

**Holly xx**


End file.
